Naruto Un amour blessé
by Vire Champouille
Summary: Après la grande guerre, Naruto cherche à protéger Sasuke des poursuite engagé contre lui. Mais la haine est dur au cœur des hommes. Quel sera le prix à payer pour le protéger? Pour protéger le rêve d'Itashi ? Protéger son village, la paix ? Pour veiller sur chacun que devra t il sacrifier? (fic en cours de réécriture car écrite bien avant la fin du manga)
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

* * *

.

AMOUR BLESSE

chap 01

.

* * *

.

La fin de la guerre avait amené son lot de souffrance en se rendant compte des difficultés de chacun et des plaies béantes qui s'étaient ouverte . Il fallait maintenant réparer tout le mal qui avait été fait.

Naruto regardait le vide en face de lui, Il y avait tant de question sans réponse et tant de haine à calmer .Mais il lui avait promis de tout faire pour protéger ce à quoi il avait cru . Promis de trouver une solution, laquelle il ne la connaissait pas mais il avait promis.  
Alors il la trouverait ...*

Ses yeux de la même couleur que le ciel à cet instant se fixait sur un point loin devant lui là ou ses pas l'avait entraîner. Le ramener , le garder veiller sur lui c'est ce qu'il devait faire.

Après avoir ramener la paix chacun était retourner chez soi mais il y avait encore des rancœur dur à gérer . Alors il avait prit sur lui, il avait laissé les autres rentrer et lui c'était dirigé vers le pays de Sumo ,il devait rencontrer de nouveau le Raikage , ça allait encore faire des étincelles entre eux comme à chaque fois.

Sautant d'arbre en arbre, puis courant vers son but cherchant ce qu'il allait lui dire ,comment il allait lui demander et se demandant quel en serait le pour lui ils avait qu'il était prêt à tout …

Même si comme toujours son regard était froid envers lui , même si quoiqu'il fasse il lui tournait encore le dos . Quelque part il avait le sentiment de vivre comme Itashi l'avait fait avant lui, tout donner et tout sacrifier pour lui…

Lui , ses yeux sombres qui le défiaient toujours qui se détournait quand il était là, qui le méprisait .Ce regard toujours aussi glacial malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui… Il avait toujours ce sentiment horrible que jamais il n'aurait droit à la douceur de son regard. Pourtant il aurait tout donner pour recevoir juste un peu d'attention de ses yeux là.

Mais rien il n'y avait rien dans le regard qu'il posait sur lui. Rien que du dédain, de la froideur . Sasuka disait que le rôle du Hokage était de tout prendre sur lui sans rien demander ,e t que c'était ce que son frère avait fait ,accomplissant les plus basse besognes acceptant l'opprobre et la honte , le méprit et le rejet pour préserver son village et son petit frère.

Naruto comprenait et entendait, il savait ce qu'avait fait Itashi, il comprenait le ressentiment de Sasuke , mais il ne concevait pas tout à fait les choses comme cela. Et en même temps il allait faire la même chose .

Il avança lentement vers l'entrée du palais du Raikage ils avait que celui-ci l'attendait, ils avaient déjà échangé à ce sujet .

Le Raikage connaissait sa position il n'en changerait et il avait réfléchit. Il n'avait pas trouver d'autre solution que celle-ci alors il allait le faire.

Pour lui

Pour ses yeux qui ne le regarderait jamais.

Pour cette bouche qui l'avait rejeté et lui avait jeté sa condition de monstre à la figure.

Et malgré ça il comptait tellement pour lui.

Assit sur son trône le Raikage se tenait légèrement penché en avant le menton appuyer sur ses bras. Ses coude posé sur ses genoux , il avait fait sortir tout le monde lorsqu'il était entré, même son précieux petit frère il l'avait envoyer boulé.

La discussion n'allait pas être tendre ni conviviale.

L'affrontement promettait d'être rude.

Il regarda le jeune homme aux mèches couleur de miel s'avancer vers lui ,le regard ferme et résolu. Il savait ce qu'il venait demander ,il savait ce qu'il allait lui répondre et ils avait ce qui allait se produire. Il allait le mettre à l'épreuve. De la plus dur des façon qui soit !

Il allait briser ce jeune homme, ce futur Hokage !

-Naruto !

-Raikage !

-Je t'écoute.

-Vous savez ce que je veux !

-Je t'ai déjà répondu ! Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Moi non plus !

-Tu es têtu !

-Laissez le !

-Non !

-Je vous le demande !

-Non !

-Je vous demande de laisser Sasuke !

-Non ! C'est un meurtrier il doit payer pour ses crimes !

-il nous a aidé !

-Ça ne change pas ce qu'il a fait !

-Raikage ! Cria le jeune homme.

-Non ! Il mériterait de mourir ! Le laisser en vie est une erreur !

-Je vous le demande ! Laissez moi m'occuper de Sasuke !

-Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin comme toi va faire contre lui !

-Je peux le raisonner ! Arrêtez de poursuivre Sasuke ! Je vous le demande !

-Non !

-S'il vous plaît !

-Non !

-Ne touchez pas à Sasuke je vous le demande !

-je veux sa tête !

-Non ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

-Il n'est rien pour toi !

-Il est tout pour moi ! C'est mon ami !

-Un ami ? Un ami ne trahi pas !

-J'ai promis...Murmura le jeune ninja.

-Pff….

-J'ai promis de le protéger ! De prendre soin de lui ! Et je le ferai pour tout ceux qu'ils l'aiment.

-Lui n'aime personne sauf sa vengeance !

-C'est terminé il est revenu !

-Il reste un Nukenin et il a commis de nombreux crime.

-Il n'a tuer personne !

-Il s'en est prit à mon frère.

-Bee est sauf !

-Je veux sa tête !

-Non demandez moi ce que vous voulez mais pas lui !

-Qu'as-tu à me proposer en échange de cet assassin ?

-Moi !

-Toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un sale gamin comme toi à , à m'offrir ?

-Je suis le jinchurriki de Konoha ! Je ferai ce que vous voulez !

-Ce que je veux ?

Le Raikage se fit moqueur.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sur de était pret à tout. A tout pour sauver Sasuke peu importait ce qu'on allait lui demander.

-Même à tuer ? Sourit le Raikage.

Il déglutit difficilement.

Mais hocha faiblement la tête.

-Très bien je vais te donner une mission !

-D'accord ! Sourit il confiant.

-Attends tu ne sais pas encore ne quoi va consister cette mission.

-Je peux le faire !

-Ah ça ! Sourit le Raikage rien n'est moins sur…

Naruto regarda l'homme. Il avait confiance en lui , et ne s'inquiétait pas du tout , il était sur de réussir.

Quelques jours plus tard, il quittait la demeure du Raikage et le pays de Sumo. Son regard bleu était délavé et ses épaules semblaient soudain voûtées par un poids invisible. Après un dernier regard derrière lui , il se remit en route.

.

* * *

.

Deux mois c'était écoulé et il pleuvait sur Konoha , le ciel semblait aussi triste et maussade que l'humeur de l'Hokage. Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres serrés. Elle semblait tendue et légèrement en colère. Son regard se posa sur la porte close devant elle.

-Kakashi tu es sur de ce que tu avances ?

-Oui.

-Pff….

-Nous n'avons eu aucune autre information.

-Personne ne sait rien ?

-Non.

L'hokage soupira deux mois qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune nouvelle . Après son départ précipité pour Sumo après plus rien, aucune information. Le Raikage maintenait qu'il avait quitté le pays après leur entrevu et depuis impossible de le trouver. Un vrai mystère. Quand à obtenir des informations du Raikage impossible celui-ci demeurait muet. Il s'était contenter de rester coi devant eux.

-Fais venir Sasuke ! Fit Tsunade.

-Comment ?

-Il a des contacts un peu partout et Orochimaru lui accorde sa confiance. Utilisons le pour retrouver ce stupide gamin !

-Hokage sama. Ce n'est plus un enfant !Sourit doucement l'homme au cheveux argenté devant elle.

-Il restera un sale gamin tant qu'il n 'aura pas conscience de ce qu'il représente aux yeux de notre village. Et il sera toujours le mien ! Termina t elle plus pour elle même que pour ceux qui étaient présent dans son bureau.

Kakashi et Shizune échangèrent un regard entendu , et le junin sortit à la recherche du jeune nunkenin et de sa bande .

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer sur le paysage qui se dévoilait sous son regard pâle. Le lieu était pourtant magique qu'il pleuve ou non, mais il n'appréciait plus ce lieu depuis longtemps . Un vent frais pénétra la chambre par la porte fenêtre ouverte, puis souleva le léger vêtement qu'il portait. Il laissa un soupir fragile passer entre ses lèvres. Une voix autoritaire l'arracha à ses pensées et il se détourna du spectacle qu'offrait le rideau de pluie devant lui.

Brutalement une main se saisit de son poignet et l'enjoins à rejoindre le futon sur le sol et le plaqua sans douceur sur celui-ci avant de se mettre à califourchon sur les hanches dorées. Une main passa sur le ventre ferme et superbement mis en valeur avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à sa gorge et de refermer ses doigts sur celle-ci.

Sa tête se rejeta en arrière alors que des lèvres venaient se perdre contre son cou et marquaient celui-ci sauvagement. Laissant derrière elles la trace de leur passage puis descendirent de plus en plus bas sur son torse avant que des doigts habiles et habitués ne dénoue le obi et ouvre en grand le yukata qui lui cachait les parties les plus intimes de son corps.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier ou il était et ce qui était en train de se produire.

Des mains qui le fouillaient , obligeant son corps à se soumettre . Se glissant entre ses cuisses, passant sous ses fesses pour investir sans préparation son intimité , se souciant bien peu de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir. Des lèvres qui courraient sur sa peau, son cou, ses épaules , son ventre et allait se perdre entre ses cuisses.

Il détestait cela .

Et encore plus lors qu'après ils ouvraient ses jambes outrageusement pour se fondre en lui et le pénétrer, enfonçant leur corps dans le sien et gémissant contre sa peau. Il les entendait , les sentait toujours en lui même après leur départ , même après avoir lavé son corps ...

Un peu plus tard, dans un salon indépendant, un homme ,entouré de nombreuses femmes et d'hommes, buvait à son succès et descendait quelques bouteilles de saké particulièrement satisfait de ses derniers jours. La pluie avait bloqué quelque client et ceux ci en profitaient pour consommer sans mesure. Ce qui lui assurait une bonne rente de son affaire.

Mais une information vint gâcher sa journée. Un client venait de se plaindre ….

Agacé.

Il brisa son verre …

-Amenez le moi !

L'employé se releva précipitamment et sortit sans demander son reste. Le maître n'était pas reconnu pour sa magnanimité , mieux valait faire profile bas…

Il frappa à une porte et fit coulisser le panneau de riz sans attendre la réponse de celui qui occupait cette chambre.

-Le maître te demande. Fit il froidement.

Lentement la silhouette referma son yukata et sortit sans lui jeter un seul regard. Sa longue chevelure caressait le bas de ses reins , ses mains fines et dorées se balançaient au rythme de ses pas . Il était beau, les clients adorait sa peau dorée , ses cheveux couleur du soleil, son corps musclé et harmonieux , ses yeux d'un bleu si intense qu'ils auraient envoûtés le diable en personne. Il se déplaçait sans un bruit , seul le bruissement de son vêtement sur le sol se laissait entendre et pas un seul mot , pas un seul son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres …

C'était le désespoirs des clients arriver à le faire gémir , c'était parfois un jeu auquel ils s'adonnaient entre eux. Nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient aimé entendre sa voix crier alors qu'ils prenaient leur plaisir en lui.

Mais plus un seul son depuis la première nuit ou il était arrivé et ou avait débuté son calvaire….

Il ouvrit lentement la paroi et s'arrêta sur le seuil son regard vide fixant un point inexistant. L'homme devant lui délaissa la femme qui lui offrait ses faveur pour s'avancer vers lui … Et la gifle le projeta au sol. Il ne chercha pas à l'éviter ,l'homme se baissa sur lui et ouvrit le kimono sans douceur.

-Tu n'as toujours pas comprit ! Je crois qu'une seconde leçon sera la bienvenue !

Il attrapa le jeune homme et le jeta au pieds de ses hommes.

-Allez il est tant qu'il apprennent son rôle ! Et je veux l'entendre ! C'est clair ? Je veux entendre sa voix gémir !

Les hommes présents eurent un sourire mauvais .

Allongé sur le sol les yeux rivés sur le plafond dont il avait fini par connaître chaque lamelle à force de le regarder, il se sentit brutalement relevé et plaqué contre un mur. Le yukata quitta son corps dévoilant sa nudité aux yeux de tous et alors que deux d'entre eux maintenaient ses bras de force et le gardait contre le mur le 3 ème d'entre eux écarta ses fesses et s'enfonça d'un violent coup de reins…

Les pupille noirs se dilatèrent et il serra les dents. Mais pas un son ne quitta sa bouche , l'homme continua ses coups de butoirs en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse en lui et se retire laissant sa place au suivant.

Il sentit couler le long de ses cuisses le liquide blanchâtre de celui qui venait de le prendre sauvagement. Il se dit que ce n'était qu'un de plus. Juste un de plus. Il guérirait , son corps guérissait toujours pour être reprit le lendemain.

Il se sentit jeter au sol et une pluie de coup s'acharna sur lui et il ne chercha pas à se défendre , il connaissait déjà le goût du sang dans sa bouche , ce n'était pas la première fois ...Pour lui il avait subit la violence des autres pays.

A genou au sol , il perçut qu'on lui saisit le menton , il tourna vaguement les yeux vers la personne qui le tenait et il reçut un coup de poing dans l'estomac , et surprit ouvrit la bouche pour reprendre sous souffle..

Quelle erreur , l'homme en profita pour glisser son sexe dans celle-ci. Il chercha à s'en défaire mais il lui agrippa les cheveux.

-Suce et t'avise pas de mordre !

L'homme se mit à mouvoir son bassin sous le regard amusé de ses complices.

-Prends le ! Fit le propriétaire.

Un autre homme se glissa derrière lui et à nouveau il se sentit écartelé.

Quelque part dans son esprit il se demanda si cela en valait vraiment la peine.

Valait il vraiment la peine qu'il subisse tout cela pour lui ?

.


	2. Chapter 2

**GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

.

.

* * *

.

AMOUR BLESSE chap 02

.

* * *

.

.Les yeux levés vers le ciel qui s'éclairait ,il se demandait si cela en avait valu la peine. Est-ce qu'il payait assez pour cette vie ? Après avoir tant souffert enfant et aujourd'hui avoir donner tout jusqu'à son âme pour le protéger lui.

Est-ce que Itashi était content ?

Est-ce qu'il était en paix ?

L'avait il protéger comme il le lui avait demander ?

Et elle avait elle fini par lui avouer ?

Et elle allait elle finir par l'épouser ?

Et lui savait il enfin sourire ?

Est-ce que son sacrifice leur offrait à tous cette paix au quelle il avait dédié sa vie ?

Et lui qu'aurait il en retour ?

Est-ce qu'un jour il le regarderait avec ne serait ce qu'un peu d'amitié pour lui ?

Il ne demandait pas à ce qu'il partage ses sentiment.

Il savait que cela ne se ferait jamais…

Il avait toujours été le seul depuis le début à avoir pour lui ce besoin , cette envie.

Parfois quand il regardait la pleine lune il voyait son visage

Il imaginait un sourire sur son visage toujours si fermé.

Il ne lui restait que ça

Il ferma les yeux essayant de se souvenir de son visage, , il rêvait parfois ne serait ce qu'une fois de pouvoir le serrer contre lui, pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il éprouvait .

Il laissa échappé un soupir , il avait froid ,il avait mal partout , il ne ovulait surtout pas bouger car chaque geste lui coûtait une gémissement de douleur.

Ils l'avaient battu et avait usé et abusé de son corps sans aucun remords , la douleur en lui était déchirante, et celle de son cœur qui était en miette , il cherchait dans l'ombre les reste de son âme en lambeau. Pourquoi avait il accepter cela ?

-Kyu ? Chuchota t il.

Le renard roulé en boule dans un coin de son âme contemplait silencieusement le désastre. Il laissa filtrer un peu de son chakra juste de quoi le soulager. Il ne pouvait pas le soigner complètement sans révéler sa couverture. Et alors tout ce qu'il avait subit en silence durant ses 5 dernière semaines n'auraient servie à rien.

Bientôt il aurait l'information demandé

Bientôt il pourrait laisser cet endroit derrière lui

Bientôt il rentrerait et il ferait comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit.

Bientôt …

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Il voulait dormir il avait besoin de dormir.

Mais son esprit lui refusait le repos, ne lui laissant que quelques heures de repos quand il ne tenait plus . Son visage était marqué par la fatigue il semblait avoir prit 10 ans en quelques semaines, son visage enfantin avait totalement disparu, son corps musclé avait fondu , ses poignets portaient des traces de ligatures ainsi que ses chevilles le plus souvent entravé en dehors de ses heures de « travail » .

Combien de temps allait il resté enfermé cette fois ?

Après tout c'était là la place d'un monstre.

C'est ce qu'avait dit les anciens du village.

L'enfermer pour qu'il arrête de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

L'enfermer pour protéger le trésors de Konoha

Lui aussi c'est ce qu'il pensait..Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait voir mourir tous les bijuu …

Savait il qu'en tuant son bijuu il mourrait aussi ?

Était ce qu'il souhaitait ? Le voir mort ?

Est -ce que ce lien qu'il avait tant tenu à protéger n'existait que pour lui ?

Le temps semblait s'écouler si lentement, chaque nuit était identique à la précédente, quand il ne finissait pas enfermer , il était dans cette chambre soumit aux caresses de ses hommes qui le réclamaient.

Et à chaque fois il entendait ses mots vide de sens et qui était remplacé par ses autres mots…

-Tu es si beau !

-Ton corps est magnifique !

-Appartiens moi !

-C'est un montre !

-Enfermez le !

-ne me touche pas espèce de monstre !

-Il nous tueras tous !

-Qui voudrais de toi ?

-Tu m'appartiens !

-Je te veux !

-Donnes toi à moi !

-Tu es si bon !

-Trainé !

-Catin !

-Pute !

-Salope !

-Écarte les cuisses !

Il s'éveilla en sursaut , la sueur se mêlant au trace de sang se collait à son corps . Il se sentait sale et détestait cela. Il passa uns main lasse dans ses longues mèches blondes emmêle. Il étouffa un sanglot douloureux. Non il ne se laisserait pas envahir. Il respira profondément lorsque brutalement la porte s'ouvrit.

-Debout !

Il se leva lentement son corps encore douloureux.

-Tu vas aux bains ! Fit la voix de l'homme en le saisissant violemment par le bras et en le poussant dans le couloir sombre.

Lentement il se dirigea vers les bains.Là-bas hommes et femmes se mêlaient pour se préparer à accueillir les clients. Là il se dénuda au milieu des autres dont parfois les regards coulaient sur son corps , s'arrêtant sur ses reins.

Au départ cela avait été dur de lutter contre sa pudeur mais il avait bien vite apprit qu'il était plus simple de se laisser regarder , cela évitait les réflexions humiliantes, les coups et les insultes. Il avait fini par oublier les mains qui caressaient sa peau pendant les bains , les lèvres qui courraient sur sa peau , même si cela était prohibé entre prostitué ,cela se faisait du moment que ce la restait dans le silence des bains.

Il profita malgré tout du calme du lien même au milieu des bavardages des prostitués il trouvait que c'était calme. Il eut un sourire triste si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il se tairait et apprécierait le silence. Il aurait rit et l'aurait probablement assommé sous une tonne de parole.

Pourtant il était là dans la vapeur des bains , une odeur sucré s'élevait, prémisse des futurs baumes dont leurs corps seraient enduit afin d'avoir une peau douce et parfumé parfait pour être ensuite soumise à toutes les caresses .

Dehors devant une devanture soigné , un groupe de 4 personnes se disputaient, enfin deux se disputaient et les deux autres soupiraient de lassitudes. Chacun prenant un de ses comparses par le col ils entrèrent dans le salon de thé.

-Nous souhaiterions une chambre. Lâcha une voix froide et sans appel.

-Navré notre salon de thé est déjà pleins.

Un regard glacial happa le regard qui le défiât.

-J'ai dit que je voulais une chambre ! Siffla la voix polaire.

-Je… Commença l'homme.

-Une chambre et un repas !

-Je vous conseil de ne pas l'énerver ! Fit un homme avec un sourire carnassier en sirotant une bouteille d'eau.

-Oui oui oui….Énervez pas mon Sasuke Kun ! Ronronna une rouquine en se frottant contre la silhouette d'un homme entièrement vêtu de noir,une capuche rabattu devant son visage en dissimulait ses yeux profond et sombre.

-Je...vais...demander….Finit par accepter l'homme en sortant et en les laissant dans l'entrée.

Disparaissant de leur vu l'homme se retira rapidement dans la chambre du propriétaire.

-Maître !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un groupe de 4 ninjas vient d'arriver !

-Et ?

-Ils demandent une chambre.

-Et alors ?

-La femme qui les accompagne à dit que 'l'un d'eux s'appelait Sasuke…

-Sasuke ?

L'homme hocha la tête.

-Uchiwa ?

-Je l' n'ai pas vu son visage.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du propriétaire.

-Donne leur une chambre et voit ce qu'il veut comme compagnie ! Fit il sarcastique. On va s'amuser !

L'homme disparu de la chambre et revint vers le groupe qui attendait toujours dans l'entrée.

-Suivez moi ! Je vais vous menez à votre chambre.

Il les emmena jusqu'à une aile un peu à l'écart et fit coulisser un fusuma , il les laissa entrer.

-Je vais vous faire porter un repas ! Si vous souhaitez profitez des onsens ils sont à votre disposition… Souhaitez vous une compagnie ?

-Compagnie ? Demanda Suigetsu.

-Oui nous pouvons vous proposer un hôte pour accompagner votre repas ...Ou plus…. Selon votre souhait… Peut-être une jeune femme pour votre maître ?

Le ninja au sourire carnassier se mit à rire.

-Vous auriez pas plutôt un homme ? Ricana t il.

-Un homme ?

-Plutôt du genre, blond sexy et aux yeux bleus ? Hein Sas' c'est plutôt ça ton style ?

-Sui ! S'énerva la rouquine. Sasuke est parfaitement Hétéro !

L'homme leur sourit.

-Pas de soucis… Blond aux yeux bleus… Je vais lui demander s'il peut venir vous tenir compagnie.

-Vous avez vraiment ça ? Demanda Sui stupé que ce genre de physionomie ne courrait pas les rues.

-Bien sur ! Sourit l'homme. Nous avons je pense quelqu'un qui vous satisfera par son physique. Mais je me dois de voir avec le propriétaire. Il ..est… Comment ...dire….

L'homme suspendit sa phrase et s'inclina.

-Je me renseigne pour vous.

L'homme disparu et laissa le groupe de ninja seul.

Sui s'étira.

-Bon bah moi je vais profiter des onsens ! Tu viens Juu ?

L'homme en question se leva à son tour et sortit en suivant son compagnon laissant leur chef seul avec la furie rousse.

-Karin ! Claqua sa voix froide.

-Oui ? Ronronna t elle se se collant à lui.

-Va faire un tour !

-Hein?

-Laisse moi seul !

La jeune femme soupira et après avoir ronchonner un peu elle sortit à son tour laissant le jeune homme seul. Celui-ci ôta sa cape et la jeta sur le sol puis il ouvrit le fusuma qui donnait sur l'extérieur .

Un magnifique jardin s'étendait sous ses yeux, des sources individuelles étaient parfaitement camouflées par la verdure alentours et pourtant devant ses yeux à perte de vu un paysage enchanteresse.

-C'est… _magnifique ! T_ ermina t il pour lui même.

Sans bruit mais pas assez encore pour qu'il ne ressente pas la présence dans la pièce,la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau . Sans levé les yeux , une longue silhouette vêtu d'un furisode d'un bleu éclatant et brodé de blanc entra dans la pièce, refermant derrière elle , le fusuma , elle glissa vers lui et s'inclina devant lui, ses mains d'une douce couleur dorée , délicates et soigneusement manucuré de blanc étaient posé devant ses genoux.

De longues mèches blondes croulaient sur ses épaules délicates et descendaient de chaque côté de celle-ci s'échouant sur les tatamis. La nuque délicate était découverte , une partie de la longue chevelure avait été savamment relevé pour dévoilé ce cou délicat et la naissance de son dos et de ses épaules...Tout était parfaitement calculer dans sa position pour amené celui qui le désirait à s'égarer sur sa peau qui , il le devinait devait être d'une douceur incomparable.

-Je pensais avoir demander un homme ? Fit il d'une voix moqueuse.

Soudain il vit frémir le corps qui se tenait en face de lui. Sasuke n'avait pas bouger , il était assit devant le fusuma menant à l'extérieur et se contentait d'observer ,l'arrivant. Avec lenteur la silhouette releva son visage et ses épaules vers lui, dévoilant à son client son visage au trait merveilleusement délicat, et toujours avec lenteur il ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleus incandescent...

Le regard de Sasuke passa de l'étonnement le plus vif à la colère la plus sombre.

-Qu'est-ce que...Commença t il.

Mais le jeune ninja fut immédiatement bâillonner par une main posé sur sa bouche et un corps plaquant le sien au sol.

-Chhhuutttt…

-Mmmmm….

Sasuke enleva la main qui le bâillonnait pour s'exclamer.

-Na…

-Mais tu vas te taire crétin de brun ! Siffla le jeune homme.

Au même moment un bruit de pas se fit entendre et n'ayant pas vraiment le choix un éclair sombre traversant les pupilles bleus, le blond attrapa la nuque du ninja et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme de main du propriétaire entra ….

Voyant le blond au « travail » il eut un sourire satisfait.

-Ravi que notre « blond » soit à votre goût ! Sourit il.

Il s'inclina et deux servantes vinrent déposer une myriade plats sur la table basse qu'elles venaient d'apporter. L'homme s'approcha du couple et attrapa sans douceur le menton de son prostitué le forçant à le regarder.

-Tache de faire en sorte qu'il soit satisfait ! Siffla l'homme . Le propriétaire ne veut pas d'autre plainte quand à tes « services » Sourit il satisfait du frémissement que sa menace venait de faire ressentir au jeune hôte.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers son cou et murmura pour n'être entendu que de lui.

-Tache de bien écarter les cuisses ! Sinon c'est moi qui te les écarterait !

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une façon sournoise et sadique , puis laissant le ninja brun seul avec son hôte ils sortirent.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, écoutant décroître dans le couloir le bruit des pas sur le tatamis. Laissant échapper un soupire, Naruto se laissa choir sur le sol son furisode très ouvert sur son torse , ses mèches blondes répandu autour de son visage pâle , trop …

Enfin remis de sa surprise.

Le brun l'attrapa violemment par le col de son vêtement et l'attira à lui.

-Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici ? Vêtu comme une pute ?

Reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration le blond chercha à échapper à l'étreinte de son ex équipier.

-Rien qui te regarde ! Murmura t il doucement.

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans les paroles du jeune ninja.

-Est-ce que tu sais que ça fait 3 mois qu'on te cherche partout ? Siffla l'ancien nukenin

-Ah ?

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et s'écarta du brun remettant en place le furisode malmené.

-Et toi que fais tu ici ?

-C'est un hasard ! On s'est juste arrêté pour la nuit !

-Ah…

-On te cherchait ! Abrutit !

-Et bien tu peux partir maintenant ! Et c'est pas utile de dire ou je suis.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Non...Souffla doucement le blond. N'est-ce pas mieux comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Rien.

-Tu t'es vu ? Tu ressemble à une pute !

-Prostitué….Murmura le blond doucement.

-Tu cherches à te donner un genre ? Tu écartes les cuisses maintenant ? Franchement tu es tombé bien bas !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Ca t'interresse ce que je fais ?

-T'aimes les hommes Naruto ? Ça te plaît de te faire défoncer le cul ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Continua t il d'une voix basse presque inaudible.

-Tu me dégoûtes ! Un monstre qui se fait défoncer le cul ! Franchement je savais que tu ne valais pas grand chose mais là… Tu es descendu encore plus bas ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginer que tu ondulerais du cul pour te faire mettre.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et l'obligea à se tourner vers lui.

-Mais bon puisque t'es là ! Il faut que tu fasses ton job ,non ? Fit il moqueur.

Le jeune blond ouvrit la bouche stupéfait.

-Tu… plaisantes ?

-Bah non ! Après tout , il t'a dit de bien bosser ! Voyons ce que tu vaux dans un lit ! Tu vas écarter les cuisses pour moi !

Naruto secoua la tête en signe de négation.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Il n'allait pas vraiment faire ça .

Il se moquait de lui …

N'est-ce pas ?

-Non...Souffla doucement le jeune homme en regardant son meilleur ami s'approcher de lui et tendre le bras pour détacher le obi qui allait le mettre à nu devant lui.

Sasuke tira brutalement sur le obi pour l'enlever et regarda le furisode s'ouvrir sur la peau dorée.

-Mmm…. Va vraiment falloir que tu y mettes du tiens parce que là…. Tu me donnes pas envie de grand-chose ….

-Sa...su...ke…..

-Couches toi !

Ce fut comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur du jinchuriki. Alors lentement il fit glisser le long de son corps le furisode qui s'échoua dans un bruit mate de soierie et avec des gestes d'une lenteur étudier par des semaines de soumission ,il s'allongea au sol , tournant la tête sur le côté ses mèches blondes cachant en partie son visage ,il écarta ses cuisses et attendit…

-Tu pourrais faire mieux ! Fit une voix rendu rauque et tendu par ce qu'il voyait .

Le spectacle qu'offrait son ex équipier allongé sur le sol soumis devant lui , l'énervait au plus haut était partagé entre la haine et un feu cuisant qui dévorait ses entrailles. Ses cuisses dorées écartées ,son ventre plat , ses jambes qui semblaient avoir été faite pour se nouer autour de ses reins.

Il ne comprenait plus d'où ses pensées lui venaient , ni pourquoi il en était arriver là... Frustration de temps d'année de combat sans jamais avoir le temps d'autre chose?

Désir refoulé?

Colère?

Envie?

Besoin?

A son tour il dénoua son obi et enleva sa chemise qui fini sur le sol. Il e dirigea vers la table et prit une bouteille de saké , avant de venir se laisser tomber à genou entre les cuisses offertes de son équipier .Il vida la moitié de la bouteille avant d'attraper le jeune homme par la nuque l'obligeant à se redresser à demi.

Il posa la bouteille sur ses lèvres et l'obligea à son tour à la terminer.

Une violente quinte de toux le surprit .

-Une autre ?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

Au moins en étant soul il aurait une chance d'oublier ce qui allait se passer. Et la même chose se produisit, il vida la moitié de la bouteille et porta le reste à ses lèvres , l'alcool leur brûlait la gorge et mettait le feu dans leur poitrine.

La main glissé dans ses mèches blondes lui tira les cheveux en arrière dévoilant son cou dans lequel il planta ses dents laissant une marque bien visible sur sa peau . Puis ses lèvres descendirent le long de son torse jusqu'à son ventre là ou reposait le seau qui contenait le Kiyubi.

-J'espère qu'il dort ton monstre ! Marmonna le brun en se présentant à son entrée.

Et d'un puissant coup de rein il entra dans son corps arrachant un cri à son partenaire qui se mit à se débattre sous l'effet de la douleur. Ce n'était certes pas la première mais tout de même. Il n'aimait pas ça, et là c'était encore plus humiliant.

-Écarte tes cuisses ! gémit le brun contre sa peau. Ouvre moi ton corps…

Il releva les jambes de son partenaire pour pouvoir s'enfoncer plus loin dans son corps… Cherchant quelque chose semblait il à l'intérieur de son antre humilié et déchiré… et c'est là lorsqu'il ressortit avant de se rengainé qu'il le sentit ….

Un gémissement qu'il n'avait pas prévu , une sensation nouvelle et inconnu qui le fit se cambrer et prononcer son nom…. Un bras se glissa sous son dos et le corps prisonnier du sien se mit à bouger de plus en plus au rythme de ses gémissements et des mots qu'il aurait voulu étouffer

-Sas….

-Mmm…. Haleta un souffle à son oreille.

-Plus…

Des dents mordirent son oreille et son corps se cambra et ses jambes s'ouvrirent davantage pour l'accueillir plus loin… Et Sasuke se rengaina puissamment arrachant un nouveau cri à celui qui se tordait sous son corps ...Il ne sut pourquoi mais il se sentit furieux et les mots sortirent sans douceur… Alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus violemment en lui.

-T'aime... vrai...ment … ça ? ...Haleta t il.T'es... vrai….ment…. une salope ! Naruto ! Tu ne merites pas de vivre !

Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de cacher son visage sous son bras , alors que Sasuke lançait un regard noir à l'homme qui venait d'entrée.

Celui-ci leur jeta un regard satisfait et ressortit aussitôt après s'être incliné.

Laissant retomber son visage au creux du cou de son blond, Sasuke laissa échapper un soupire haletant cherchant à retrouver la maîtrise de son corps et de son cœur . Avec lenteur il se redressa et sortit du corps déchiré du ninja blond étendu sous lui. Le jeune homme ne bougeait pas son visage toujours détourner et ses yeux restaient obstinément fermés

Chaque mot qu'avais sortit Sasuke avait été autant de coup assené à son cœur. Comment pouvait il dire des choses pareil alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour…

Car c'était ce qu'il avait fait ?

N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Les mots résonnaient en Naruto comme une lame qui allait et venait dans son cœur et réduisait son cœur en lambeau… C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose de si fort et qu'il avait trouvé si beau...Pendant quelques seconde il avait cru… Il avait vraiment cru recevoir de l'amour de son ami… Mais maintenant il n'y avait plus rien … Rien que des ruines dans son coeur déchiré…

.


	3. Chapter 3

**GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

.

* * *

.

AMOUR BLESSE

chap 03

.

* * *

.

Sasuke s'était retiré de son corps et s'était relevé pour se rhabiller , il ne posa pas un regard sur le corps allongé à même le sol encore dénudé. Une fois rhabillé le jeune nunkenin s'avança vers la table remplie de victuaille et prit un fruit avant de se diriger vers le jardin.

Sur le sol Naruto venait de rouvrir les yeux , des yeux vide sans vie , il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi seul… Il se redressa et retint péniblement un gémissement douloureux. Il avait mal….

-Kyu...Chuchota t il étouffant ses sanglots.

Surtout ne pas pleurer, ne pas verser une larme devant ce garçon.

Kyu soigna la partie la plus intime de son anatomie lui permettant au moins de se déplacer. Il savait que de toute façon le propriétaire vérifierait , il le faisait toujours , vérifier son corps … Il retint un frisson de dégoût et une violente nausée. Il ramassa son furisode et l'enfila sur son corps amaigrit , le long de ses jambes un liquide visqueux se mit à couler et des larmes de douleurs se mirent à couler sur ses joues .Heureusement le brun ne lui jeta pas un regard lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Alors serrant le vêtement contre son corps , il sortit sans un bruit de la chambre laissant le jeune homme seul. Il avançait lentement dans le couloir essuyant sur les manches du furisode ses larmes il devait se reprendre. Vite, avant qu'il ne le fasse appeler avant qu'il ne l'oblige à se mettre à quatre pattes pour mettre ses doigts en lui et vérifier que son client avait été satisfait.

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps , Naruto se précipita vers les commodités et s'enferma avant de vomir le peu qui était dans son estomac. Pris de violent vomissement il lui fallut plus d'un quart d'heure pour que ceux ci daigne se calmer . Et lorsqu'il sortit un bras le saisit sans douceur.

-Minato !Rhabille toi ! Brosses toi les dents et dépêche toi d'aller voir le maître.

Naruto sursauta à ce nom, il avait du mal à s'y faire, le propriétaire lui avait donné ce nom trouvant qu'il ressemblait à son père et que c'était une bonne façon de se venger de cet homme qu'il ahorait. Lentement il hocha la tête et commença à se rhabiller lorsqu'une main se glissa brutalement entre ses cuisses et fila entre ses fesses à sa stupeur et farfouilla en lui.

Son regard clairs se posèrent sur l'homme abasourdit et choqué.

Alors qu'à l'autre bout du couloir sortant de sa chambre Sasuke surprit la scène et demeura scotché à son tour. Son regard posé sur les deux hommes , Naruto était appuyé contre le mur et l'homme qui lui avait amené le blond avait une main sous le kimono . Il voyait le blond se crisper et brusquement l'homme ressortit sa main et la contempla avant de sourire visiblement satisfait.

-Au moins ton client à jouit !

Une violente rougeur envahi les joues du jeune homme et il ne fut pas le seul à sentir ses joues devenir écarlates.

L'homme se saisit du blond et le projeta dans une autre pièce.

-Dépêches toi le chef t'attends !

Naruto ne traîna pas,il chopa sa brosses à dents et entreprit de se brosser les dents furieusement. Il aurait voulu aussi se changer et se laver mais ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser , il le savait , le propriétaire avait de sale habitude dégoûtante . Il se sentit de nouveau saisit et trimbaler comme une poupée jusqu'à la chambre du propriétaire.

-Alors ? Interrogea celui-ci.

-Fait !

-Bien ! Laisse nous.

L'homme sortit et laissa Naruto seul avec son chef.

-Approche toi ! Minauda t il. Minato !

Il attira le jeune homme à lui , le coucha au sol et ne perdit pas de temps , il écarta les pans du furisode et écarta ses cuisses pour se glisser entre elle. L'intérieur de ses cuisses encore maculé du fluide organique de Sasuke.

-Alors le jeune Uchiwa à jouit entre tes cuisses ? Tu dois être prés à m'accueillir maintenant !

Et sans attendre l'homme s'enfonça entre ses fesses, il serra les poing sa tête rejeté en arrière pour ne pas voir , il voulait juste oublier .

Comme il aimait ce jeune homme si rebelle, il avait réussi à le briser, il l'avait prit tant de fois depuis qu'il l'avait récupérer. Sentir ce corps si parfait , la première fois qu'il l'avait posséder… Il n'avait que rarement connu une telle jouissance et savoir qu'il avait été le premier à déflorer ce jeune éphèbe l'avait ravi… Et depuis il se faisait un devoir de l'offrir au tarif le plus cher…

Il avait vu s'éteindre ce regard puissant et sauvage , il l'avait vu se voiler , sa fierté s'écraser , ses yeux se baisser devant lui, son corps frémir à l'idée de se vendre...Oh il avait été enchanter de détruire sa pureté et son innocence…

-Dis-moi… y'a t il quelqu'un que tu aimes dans ta vie ? Sourit il en se rhabillant.

Il laissa son regard glisser sur les cuisses écartées ou il venait de s'échouer, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son intimité qui laissait échapper son fluide . Il alla effleurer le lieu qu'il venait de profaner et se mit à rire.

-Homme ou femme celui ou celle que tu aimes ou que tu aimeras dans le futur aura vraiment du mal à passer après tous les autres…. J'y veillerai !

Son doigt essuya l'entrée maltraité et le blond ne pu retenir un frisson de dégoût.

-Chaque fois que cette personne te touchera tu te souviendras qu'avant elle des dizaines d'autre sont passé entre tes cuisses… Te les ont écartes et sont venu te remplir de leur semence!C'est presque dommage que rien de fertile ne puisse sortir de ton corps !

L'homme se mit à rire visiblement satisfait de lui.

Les yeux dans le vide , le jeune homme toujours allongé à même le sol, ne cherchait même plus à cacher son désespoirs .

Cette nuit là ,un orage sans précédent s'abattit sur la région, des pluies diluvienne s'abattirent sans discontinuer. Bloquant les routes, rendant impraticables les chaussées environnantes, obligeant les clients à rester sur place, alors que la pluie tombait en rideau .Si l'on ne savait que le jour c'était levé on aurait pu pensé qu'il faisait nuit tant le ciel s'était assombrit.

Les yeux rivés sur le ciel d'un gris profond, Naruto avait le sentiment d'avoir eu le cœur arraché de sa poitrine et il ne ressentait que le vide en lui. Sa rencontre fortuite avec Sasuke avait ébranlé le peu d'espoir en lui que le jeune homme tentait désespérement de conserver.

Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. Le patron l'avait fait appeler il avait passé la nuit à devoir le satisfaire ,garder cette place de privilégié qu'il avait gagné .

Il eut un rire amer …

Il se sentait amer …

Un goût de rancœur dans la bouche et dans son âme…

Un homme frappa à sa porte , il ne répondit pas . Elle s'ouvrit et il entra . L'homme laissa son regard glisser sur la silhouette assise en seiza, son furisode aux tons rosés enveloppant ses formes mais dénudant son cou et ses épaules mettait en valeur le doré de sa peau et la blondeur de ses longues mèches blonde qui cachaient en partie son visage.

-Tu es demandé !

-Par qui ? Souffla t il à voix basse.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Tu verras !

Caché dans les manches de son vêtement Naruto serra les poings , il avait volé une fiole d'une puissante drogue..Il ne voulait pas se souvenir , il préférait le plus souvent se droguer avant de passer par la couche des clients. Il lui était plus facile ainsi d'oublier ce qui allait se produire …

Il n'était pas le seul à utiliser ce subterfuge en cas de client violent, ou multiple… Il avait vite apprit à accepter ce fait pour préserver sa santé mentale… Si la veille il s'était douté d'avec qui il aurait à partager sa couche , il n'aurait pas hésiter une seule seconde à en faire usage…

Ce soir il n'hésiterait pas …

Il se leva avec précaution pour ne pas tomber. Le long furisode brodé traînait derrière lui ,ses épaules nus , ses longues mèches blondes attiraient le regard sur lui lorsqu'il passait devant les portes de certaines chambres encore ouverte.

L'homme le laissa devant une chambre et lui désigna celle-ci, il frappa et entrouvrit le fusuma avant de le pousser dans la pièce. Naruto s'avança avec précaution , ne faisant aucun bruit dans la pièce sombre. Seule la lumière naturel de l'extérieur éclairait la pièce. Le fusuma extérieur était ouvert sur le jardin et le bruit de la pluie était la seule chose qu'il entendit… Il s'avança jusqu'à la table et vit une bouteille de saké, il vida la fiole dans l'un des verres et le compléta avant de le reposer devant lui , puis il fit de même avec l'autre verre en attendant l'homme qui l'avait fait mandé…

Il sentit sa présence avant même qu'il ne fut dans la pièce et son souffle s'accéléra. Inconsciemment il baissa la tête , rentrant celle-ci dans ses épaules , les lourdes mèches qui encadraient son visage vinrent cacher son expression et son geste de nervosité de se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieur.

D'instinct il s'était raidit , alors qu'il sentait sa présence dans son dos,une main lui saisit le menton l'obligeant à faire face à celui pour qui il avait déjà tout donné.

-Tu essais de me droguer ?

-Non. Souffla t il doucement.

L'homme prit le verre posé à sa place et le lui tendit. Il le prit et plongea son regard clair dans celui d'un noir glacial qui le fixait et le vida . Il toussa… Il n'aimait décidément pas le saké.

Son futur client lui sourit et prit l'autre verre , il fit tourner le liquide clair dans le verre et le vida à son tour cul sec.

Naruto retint son souffle pendant quelque seconde qui lui parurent une éternité. Il fallait maintenant attendre …. Son client se recula sans le toucher et alla s'asseoir contre le mur en face de lui sans le quitter des yeux , une expression dur et impassible sur le visage . Il semblait attendre quelque chose, il voulait qu'il parle, qu'il s 'explique.

Mais rien pas un mot ne franchit la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme vêtu comme un prostitué qui se tenait devant lui. Qu'avait il bien pu passer par la tête de ce crétin fini ? Il se sentait incroyablement énervé , il avait une furieuse envie de lui démonter la tête pour soulager la colère qui le rongeait.

Il se redressa et se sentit quelque peu vaseux mais n'y prêta pas attention. Il savait qu'il était immunisé contre quasiment toutes les drogues… Avoir été chez Orochimaru lui avait au moins permis d'avoir cet avantage.

Il eut un sourire froid et machiavélique.

-Tu espérais vraiment arriver à me droguer aussi facilement ?

Les pupilles de Naruto s'écarquillèrent légèrement mais il se reprit très vite , gardant son regard baissé et ses lourdes mèches savamment coiffé camouflant ceux -ci et le léger tremblement de ses lèvres.

-Je ne crains pas les drogues , ni les poisons. Sourit il en se levant et en s'approchant de lui.

Instinctivement il se recula…

Sasuke se saisit brutalement du jeune homme , l'attrapant par le col de son furisode avant de le jeter brutalement au sol.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Espèce d'imbécile ! Hein ?

Il commença à frapper le jeune prostitué à terre. Un premier coup suivit d'un second ,sa tête cogna le sol en tatamis et il laissa échapper un gémissement , mais ne chercha ni à se protéger , ni à rendre les coups…

Ce qui énerva encore plus son ancien équipier , qui le gifla avant de déchirer le haut de son vêtement dans sa colère, laissant apparaître la peau douce et doré de Naruto. Tout à sa colère il ne calcula plus qu'il avait pu ,il y a seulement quelques semaines être du même côté, avoir combattu ensemble…

Il s'acharna sur le blond, encore et encore , remplaçant ses coups de poings par ses coups de pieds...Agacé , exaspéré par le manque de repondant de son adversaire qui roulé en boule au sol tentait faiblement de protéger son visage déjà abîmé..

Il sentit les coups de pieds enfoncés son estomac et lui couper le souffle. Les gifles brûler ses joues, sa lèvre éclater sous la violence des impacts. Les coups s'échouèrent contre ses jambes repliées , sur ses cuisses, le furisode ouvert laissaient son corps à la merci du regard froid et dédaigneux, remplis de haine ,de colère et de dégoût …

-Tu me dégoûtes Naruto ! Siffla une voix haineuse. Et dire que tout le monde te voit comme un Héro !

Il était là , livré à sa colère , sans arriver à en comprendre vraiment la raison, mais un instant il s'arrêta le souffle court , se redressant il le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Le corps allongé au sol se redressa faiblement ses long cheveux défait croulaient sur son corps quasiment nu, le furisode était déchiré, il y avait du sang sur ses mains, sur les tatamis…

Il devait probablement saigner du nez, du sang coulait de sa bouche, il l'essuya maladroitement avec sa manche. Puis soudain comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar, son tortionnaire se retrouva a genoux au sol. Pâle , le visage défait et les yeux vitreux.

-Qu'est-ce que… Commença t il à articuler.

Mais rapidement les mots ne sortirent plus de sa bouche, il n'arrivait plus à connecter deux neurones, son esprit semblait s'enfoncer dans du coton , comme un long vertige , lui donnant à la fois la nausée et un étrange sentiment de paix paru l'envahir…

Quelques seconde après il était allongé sur le sol le regard rivé sur le plafond. Avec lenteur Naruto se déplaça jusqu'au corps désormais quasi inerte.

-Sasuke ? Souffla t il doucement.

Les yeux noirs le fixait sans le voir, une larme coula des doux yeux clairs et s'échoua sur la joue pâle.

-Sasu...Mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il ne pu prononcer à nouveau le prénom tant chéri.

Il tenta de refouler ses sanglots. Il approcha doucement sa main de son visage et du bout de ses doigts il effleura délicatement le contour au traits si fins et pourtant si masculin. Pas de pilosité excessive ,une peau incroyable douce ...Ses doigts continuèrent à glisser doucement sur sa gorge, puis s'égarèrent sur le torse découvert .

Triste et dévasté , il essuya le sang qui couvrait son visage et se redressa pour se rapprocher encore de lui. Avec précaution il écarta son vêtement et enjamba le corps de son ami.

Les yeux dans le vague , le jeune homme au cheveux noir ne savait plus ou il se situait et ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait, il avait la même sensation que s'il avait trop bu son corps réagissait en décaler avec son cerveau . Il ne ressentait rien de désagréable mais la situation lui semblait cependant étrange…

Il se sentait bercer dans une douce chaleur , son corps tendrement caresser et embrasser semblait en feu, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait juste que cela était agréable…

De l'autre côté de cet espace flouté et chaleureux, un visage mangé par deux grand yeux bleu voilé de larme le contemplait égaré, blessé et pourtant le regard qui était posé sur lui était remplis d'un amour sans limite…

-Pardon… Souffla une voix écrasé de tristesse.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent délicatement les siennes, puis lentement descendire le long de son torse , les mains fines et bronzé dénouèrent le obi et terminèrent de dénuder le corps blanc sous le sien. Sa bouche descendit vers le bas ventre qui frémissait sous ses attentions et se referma sur le désir qu'il engloutit cachant sa gène et son visage écarlate sous une pluie d'or …

Ses larmes faisaient trembler ses lèvres, donnant à ses caresses le goût amer de sa souffrance.

Le corps pâle se mit à se mouvoir sous lui réclamant bien plus d'attention, pris dans une spirale de chaleur et de désir qu'il ne contrôlait pas, répondant à ses attentes il se mit en devoir de se préparer ,parcourant son corps de ses lèvres et des ses mains et sous son regard sombre voilé, glissa une main entre ses cuisses caressant son entrée avec précaution avant de glisser un premier doigt entre ses fesses arrachant de sa gorge un premier gémissement…

Sous le regard noir, assis sur son bas ventre excité par ses propres caresses il se prépara à s'empaler sur le membre de son ami. S'enfonçant doucement sur lui , il sentit brusquement deux mains se saisirent de ses hanches et l'empoigner fermement l'attirant avec force jusqu'à son ventre... Il ne pu retenir un grognement de douleur.

-Hey ! Teme ! Gémit il.

-Plus… Donne plus… Lui répondit une voix enroué et semblant venu de nul part.

Le brun qui le regardait était là sans l'être. Naruto connaissait bien cette impression et les sensations qui en découlait. La drogue qui lui avait donné était parfaite pour qu'il ne se souvienne jamais de ce qui allait se passer mais le plonge dans un état d'excitation suffisant pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire ..

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues . Il se pencha vers le jeune homme sous son corps et ses yeux clairs plongèrent dans le lac sans fond qui lui faisait face. Sa voix trembla lorsqu'il réussit à lui parler.

-Bou...ge…

-Non... Fais le !

Lorsque le brun reprit brutalement le dessus le renversant sans douceur sur le sol pour s'enfoncer puissamment en lui ,il ne pu retenir le cri qui descella ses lèvres qu'il aurait voulu garder close. Il se retira et se rengaina profondément, dans le corps qui se cambra violemment sous l'assaut.

Son assaut fut aussi brutale que rapide, et laissa le jeune prostitué effondré de douleur physique et moral, il se fichait bien de n'y avoir prit aucun plaisirs , il avait juste mal en lui de ne pas avoir reçu la moindre marque de douceur .

Il n'aurait pas demander grand-chose…

Juste une caresse ,sur sa joue

Un baiser, sur ses lèvres,

Un regard , sur lui .

Mais rien le corps désormais inconscient sur le sien pesait si lourd et il avait beau pleurer il savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas , il aurait pu hurler de désespoir devant qu'il n'aurait pas réagit… Pourtant ce fut avec une infini douceur que Naruto enlaça les épaules de son partenaire …. Il le berça tendrement et déposa un léger baiser sur son crâne, puis se dégagea du poids mort qui dormait paisiblement sur lui.

Il se redressa douloureusement , à nouveau le long de ses jambes il sentit le fluide de Sasuke glisser sur ses cuisses et cela provoqua une sensation de vide en lui. Comme si quelque chose le quittait . Il referma son furisode déchiré et sortit de la chambre après un dernier regard sur le corps endormit qu'il avait doucement recouvert d'une couverture après l'avoir nettoyer et rhabillé.

Il ramassa la bouteille de saké et les deux verres et referma sans un bruit le fusuma.

Dans le couloir un homme l'attendait il lui arracha littéralement des mains ce qu'il tenait pour le jeter au sol et le plaquer contre une parois, là il ouvrit le furisode sous le regard vide du blond qui ne réagit même pas. Le regard lourd il se baissa à ses genoux et contempla les traces laisser par son précédent rapport.

Il lui envoya un sourire satisfait !

-Tu vois que tu as fini par aimer ça ! Tu y vas de toi même !

L'homme se redressa et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, récupérant un peu de liquide pour le goûter , le regard du blond se figea entre horreur, dégoût et une violente envie de vomir au bord des lèvres.

-Le patron veut te voir ! Ronronna t il.

Naruto quitta l'homme profondément écœuré, la nausée le tenant. Il fila sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller, sous les regards concupiscents de certains de ses « collègues » et de certains client qui se pourléchèrent les lèvres en se disant qu'il le collerait bien contre un mur pour goûter ses lèvres pulpeuses et s'enfoncer entre ses cuisses dorées …

Sans même frapper le jeune prostitué entra dans la chambre du propriétaire. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire gourmand ses yeux filant directement entre ses cuisses.

-Approche !

Lentement il s'avança vers lui.

-A genoux !

Il se laissa tomber au sol à genoux devant lui.

-Écarte les cuisses.

Il déglutit difficilement et retint son souffle ,prenant sur lui pour obéir.

Il passa sa main entre ses cuisses et remonta entre ses fesses, le faisant se tendre d'appréhension et d'angoisse.

-J'attends un homme important ! Chuchota l'homme en lui souriant.

Il vint caresser son visage déposant de sa semence sur ses lèvres.

-Va te changer ! Je veux que tu sois là pour l'accueillir… Fit il. Dans tous les sens du terme...Tu vas l'accueillir avec ton corps et dans ton corps . Laves toi et enlèves de ton corps tout ce qui n'est pas toi !

Le propriétaire le saisit et le releva avant de le pousser hors de la chambre ….

C'était fini …

Enfin fini…

Dés qu'il aurait l'information il partirait ,il quitterait ce lieu de débauche…

Vite …

Partir ..

Fuir cet endroit…

Il allait encore vomir….

Il se sentait mal…

Il se rendit aux bains laissant son corps entre les mains des autres ne s'en souciant plus. Il avait la sensation d 'être mort, comme si son corps n'existait déjà plus. Après avoir tué son cœur, et mis son âme en lambeau… Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, la nuit était douce et la pleine lune baignait les sources, il sentit une larme couler sur sa joue alors que deux prostitués lavaient son corps en papotant comme si rien n'avait d'importance.

Une fois lavé il sentit à peine le furisode être enfilé sur son corps nu , il avait l'impression d 'être à l'extérieur de lui-même et de regarder quelqu'un d'autre agir à sa place avec son propre corps. Ses long cheveux furent démêler et réarranger avec soin dénudant sa nuque tandis que quelques mèches caressaient les contours de son visage .

Lentement il se dirigea comme cela lui avait été demandé vers la chambre du propriétaire ou l'homme en question, celui dont il devait avoir les informations pour sauver la vie de son ami devait être. Tout reposait sur sa capacité à obtenir ses informations alors il pourrait rentrer, quitter cet endroit…

Prenant une profonde inspiration il fit glisser le fusuma et s'avança . Il sentit immédiatement le regard lourd de désir se poser sur lui.

-Je te l'avais dit.

-Il est magnifique.

-N'est-ce pas ! On jurerai le 4 ème Hokage.

A ce nom le jeune homme frémit mais garda un visage détaché sans expression.

-Approche !

Lentement Naruto s'avança et l'homme se saisit de sa main pour l'attirer contre lui. Le mettant à genoux devant lui.

-S'il avait les cheveux plus court , il serait vraiment son portrait !

-Oui….L'avoir découvert est une chance ! Tu as toujours été attiré par le 4 ème !

-Je l'admet c'était un très bel homme ! J'avais entendu dire qu'il aurait un fils tu es au courant ?

-Il paraît … mais je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Le nouvel arrivant déshabillait des yeux le jeune homme blond face à lui, perdant son regard dans les pupilles bleus laissant ses yeux glisser dans le furisode un peu trop ouvert , il écarta les pans de celui-ci et dénuda les épaules.

-Quelle beauté !

Les lèvres froides se posèrent sur la peau brûlante et se mirent à parcourir fiévreusement celle-ci avant de la lécher avec gourmandise. Glissant de son cou à ses épaules , avant de filer sur son torse , les mains tremblantes se battirent avec le obi avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste brusque dévoilant la nudité du jeune homme.

-Un vrai blond ! Souffla t il les yeux brillant.

Il renversa le corps devant lui et glissa les jambes dorés de chaque côté de ses hanches, lorsqu'il fut arrêter par une main qui lui barra l'accès à l'intimité du jeune prostitué.

-Tut tut tut...On a quelque chose à régler avant...Sourit le propriétaire.

-Ah…

-Je ne vais pas t'offrir cette beauté contre rien ! Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?

-Cela va s'en dire !

-Alors !

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Il y en a d'autre… A d'autre point de notre monde ! Et comme tu le pensais cela bouge du côté de Konoha… Un nouvel Hokage mais son nom n'a pas encore été dévoilé…

-Comment peut on les trouver ?

-En dehors de notre monde ….

-Comment ?

-Madara avait le riningan… Il faudrait trouver son descendant.

-Le Uchiwa ? Encore lui !

-Il pourrait lui ! S'il en a hérité , si on l'attrape , si on le capture !

-Il est toujours recherché !

-C'est un peu flou !

-Il le faut vivant !

-Oui !

Tout en parlant l'homme invité par le propriétaire, avait laissé ses mains parcourir le torse et le ventre de l'offrande couché sur le sol devant lui. Il laissait son regard se gorger de sa beauté, , il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sa voix se fit plus lourde plus chaude, rempli de désirs pour le corps étendu sous ses yeux et dont il rêvait de profaner chaque partie.

-Ne me l'abîme pas, j'ai encore besoin de lui.

L'homme eut un sourire suffisant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! fit il en plongeant au creux de ses cuisses et d'enfermer dans sa bouche brûlante le membre avec lequel il jouait depuis un moment déjà .

Le corps se contracta violemment sous la caresse et lorsque la porte se fut refermer il lui asséna un violent coup sur la nuque et s'arracha à la bouche gluante qui bavait sur son sexe.

Ecoeuré le blond attrapa une serviette pour se nettoyer , il referma rapidement le furisode, noua la obi autour de sa taille et se glissa à l'extérieur par les jardins, là il laissa son organisme rejeté tout ce qu'il avait avaler,incapable de supporter ne serait ce que l'odeur de son propre corps.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver son calme. Alors seulement il s'avança un peu plus profondément entre les arbres et cacher sous l'un d'eux dans un terrier cacher aux yeux de tous il sortit son sac à dos , il l'ouvrit et plongea sa main dedans , sentant enfin sous ses doigts son trésors il le sortit avec précaution pour déposer ses lèvres dessus , il noua délicatement celui-ci autour de sa cuisse et le serra le plus fort possible puis rabattant le furisode sur ses jambes ,il s'enfonça dans la nuit, sans se retourner, le vêtement s'ouvrait sur ses cuisses alors qu'il volait littéralement d'arbre en arbre….

Fuir il lui fallait fuir,loin de cet endroit maudit. Loin de ses hommes qui avaient prit son corps.

-Kyu...Chuchota t il d'une voix cassé.

 _-Mmmm…._

-Soigne mon corps…

Un peu de chakra commença à se répandre dans son corps , refermant les plaies béantes de son intimité qui le déchiraient depuis des jours , arrêtant les saignements, cicatrisants les lacérations du fouets qui avaient marqué son dos… Ne laissant plus sur son corps que des cicatrices…

 _-Je ne peux pas faire plus sinon on va nous repérer !_

-Qui ?

 _-Lui…_

-Sasuke ?

 _-Oui les Uchiwa peuvent me retrouver avec leur sharingan !_

Naruto hocha la tête et continua sa route.

-Je survivrai de toute façon avec ou sans blessures.

 _-Tu vas devoir te cacher quelque temps ! Il va te chercher !_

-Pas de risque !

 _-Je ne parlais pas du Uchiwa !_

-Qui alors ?

- _Cet homme !_ _Il voulait ton père il te chercha pour avoir ce que tu lui as refusé !_

-Je ne suis pas à vendre ! Murmura doucement le jeune ninja pour lui même .

Pourtant son esprit lui criait que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait, se vendre pour obtenir la liberté de ce foutu Uchiwa de malheur.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il étoufferait le sentiment qu'il avait découvert contre sa volonté pour lui. Il le devait , il ne voulait pas de celui-ci qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour. Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il s'en rende compte ? Si seulement il avait pu continuer à ne pas comprendre son attachement à lui , à le considérée juste comme un ami , comme un frère, mais pas comme il le voyait maintenant , oh non pas comme ça ...

Naruto avança droit devant lui ne cherchant pas à savoir ou le mènerait ses pas, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était fuir, fuir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Fuir ses souvenirs, ses hommes à qui il avait donné son corps,c eux qui avaient mis leur corps dans le sien…

Il perdit brusquement l'équilibre et chuta lourdement sur le sol roulant sur lui même , il eut à peine le temps de se redresser qu'il se mit à corps se révoltait contre les violence qui lui avait été faite. Les souvenirs trop récents, trop cuisant, trop humiliant, l'empoissonnaient. Le rongeaient.

Il se sentait sale en permanence, il se dégoûtait et était révolter contre lui-même.

 _-Où vas tu ?_

-Vers le nord !

Il continua à avancer toujours droit devant lui sans se retourner, les heures passaient, remplacés peu à peu par des journées, le jour se succédant à la nuit , il avançait chaque jour , chaque nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer, jusqu'à ce que son corps demande grâce, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule nerveusement, physiquement détruit , et écraser par ses cauchemars…

La nuit était tombé , le froid se faisait piquant , il soufflait blanc depuis plusieurs heures mais cela lui importait peu, tant que son corps tenait il continuerait à avancer, les larmes avaient depuis bien longtemps déserté ses yeux vides …

Il dormait quand son corps s'écroulait et se relevait quand celui-ci revenait à la vie….

Son organisme refusait toute nourriture et rejetait le peu qu'il arrivait à faire franchir la barrière de ses lèvres…

Sa maigreur était effarante mais il n'en avait cure…

Il errait vêtu d'un furisode blanc tel un fantôme au milieu du monde…

La neige se mit à tomber lentement avec de gros flocons doux et précieux, le baignant de leur pureté. Il ferma les yeux et leva son visage vers le ciel… Il ouvrit doucement son regard bleu vers le ciel d'un blanc immaculé et se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit de neige qui s'était peu à peu accumulé…

Est-ce qu'enfin tout allait s'arrêter ?

Cela serait si bien si tout pouvait s'arrêter.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le calme et lentement il sentit la morsure du froid pénétrer son corps mais cela lui était égal.

 _-Tu veux hiberner ?_

 _-_ Tu peux hibernes l'hiver ?

-J _e peux le faire_

-Ça me va….répondit le jeune homme se blottissant contre la pelure de l'animal caché en son sein, Peu à peu le pelage roux vira au blanc , les longues queues douces et soyeuses l'enveloppèrent et ils s'endormirent.

La neige continua de tomber doucement sur le corps allongé , les mèches blondes irradiantes comme un soleil au milieu du blanc disparurent peu à peu sous le manteau neigeux … Recouvrant peu à peu la silhouette ,autrefois forte et solaire, devenu frêle et brisé par le poids de ses choix.

Protéger !

Il devait ...

Protéger les rêves !

Protéger les souvenirs de ceux qui ne sont plus !

Protéger ceux qui restaient !

Protéger la paix !

Mais qui protégera le protégera lui ? Son corps brisé et souillé ,son cœur écrasé et meurtri , son âme déchiré en lambeau …


	4. Chapter 4

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

PAIRING : SasuxNaru

* * *

Et voilà après bien des pérégrinations le chap 04 est enfin terminé entre lui et le chap 03 ils m'auront donné bien du fil à retordre pour que tous les éléments soient en place.

 _En italique les paroles de Kurama_

* * *

AMOUR BLESSE

chap 04

* * *

La neige avait tout recouvert de son blanc manteau , le paysage était à couper le souffle. Au milieu de ce lieu perdu , un lac brillait de mille feu sous la douce lumière du soleil d'hiver qui en caressait la surface. Une petite maisonnette sans prétention, dessinait dans le ciel des volutes de fumées blanches qui indiquait que celle-ci était habité et que son ou ses occupants avait fait une bonne flambée entre ses murs…

Laissant les traces de ses pas dans la neige ,l'homme brun leva les yeux vers le ciel savourant la quiétude du lieu. Il se promenait tranquillement admirant cette nature endormit qu'il adorait. Son regard se posa sur l'étendu de neige et il se dirigea lentement vers l'orée de la foret qui bordait son oui cet endroit c'était son domaine, il était le seul à vivre ici … Et il aimait sa solitude.

Il avait neigé sans discontinue pendant 3 jours recouvrant son lieu de paradis de ce beau manteau d'hiver. Les mains engoncés dans ses poches ,il avançait un sourire rêveur posé sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux furent attiré par un tissus soyeux qui attirait les pâle rayon du soleil d'hiver , quelque chose dépassait , il s'approcha et se pencha pour tirer dessus, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire une telle soierie ici….

Se redressant il tira sur la soierie et se retrouva à déneiger celle-ci... C'était bien quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver celle-ci tenu par un corps… Il tressaillit et se baissa à genoux auprès de celui-ci étendu ,il déneigea rapidement la silhouette …

Stupéfait, il ôta ses gants glissant l'une de ses mains sur la gorge glacé et sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il sentait toujours un pouls sous la peau gelée.

Il souleva le corps léger comme une plume et se dirigea vers son chalet. Il poussa d'un coup d'épaule la porte de celui-ci et alla déposer son fardeau frigorifier sur son lit . Il le recouvrit rapidement d'une couverture se tourna vers la cheminée dans laquelle il jeta quelques bûches supplémentaire afin de faire repartir une solide flambée puis il retourna auprès de son invitée. Il repoussa les longues mèches blondes qui lui cachaient le visage de l'inconnue.

Il resta ébahit devant la beauté de la femme qu'il voyait, un visage fin, des traits délicats et visiblement au vu du furisode brodé de grande qualité ,une courtisane …

Il délaissa celle-ci quelque instant pour aller mettre de l'eau à chauffer. Lui tournant le dos il se mit en devoir de se préparer un bon thé et un repas substantiel.

Il faisait chaud dans le chalet, une douce chaleur après le froid qui les avaient saisit. Se roulant en boule sous la couverture , le silhouette savourait la chaleur et la douceur ….

Chaleur ?

Douceur ?

Il se redressa en sursaut et laissa son regard courir autour de lui …La panique le saisissant.

Ou était il ?

Une silhouette se tenait dans la partie cuisine et s'affairait sans se rendre compte que son invité avait reprit vie. Lorsqu'il se retourna son thé à la main il fut saisit et en lâcha la tasse qui se brisa sur le sol.

Des yeux d'un bleu intense et lumineux mangeait le visage délicat de la blonde devant lui.

-Mon dieu ! S'exclama t il surprit.

-Qui…. Souffla son invité d'une voix éteinte.

Naruto porta sa main à sa gorge.

Sa voix ?

Sa voix ne sortait pas…

Il n'arrivait pas à parler…

Affolé il se mit à regarder autour de lui et attrapa son sac pour fouiller dedans.

-Doucement ! Calme toi! Fit l'homme d'une voix douce. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

Le blond se laissa glisser au bas du lit et se recula jusque dans un coin le plus éloigné possible de l'homme en face de lui. Son furisode ouvert sur ses cuisses dévoilait de longues jambes musclés et d'une belle teinte doré,l'homme laissa son regard y glisser avant de remonter vers son visage lorsque se rendant compte que l'homme dévorait littéralement son corps des yeux son invité rabattit violemment le vêtement sur ses jambes dénudées.

-Tu es une courtisane ? Demanda t il. Tu t'es enfuit de chez ton patron ?

Naruto le regarda un peu ahurit. Puis les mots finissant par suivre le chemin menant à son cerveau. Il se dit qu'il était préférable de mentir même s'il n 'aimait pas ça . Alors il hocha la tête. Et inconsciemment il referma un peu plus le furisode sur sa poitrine inexistante et sur ses jambes.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ,je ne t'ai rien fait ! Sourit l'homme un peu moqueur.

Piqué au vif le blond lui tira la langue et se détourna vexé.

-Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tu vas attraper la mort, je t'ai trouvé dans la neige j'ai bien cru que tu étais morte !

Lentement le blond se releva et se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'il lui indiquait. Sa silhouette se déplaçait délicatement sur le sol. Il remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus...Elle avait fuit ainsi avec rien d'autre que ses vêtements et ce sac… ?

Il était surprit.

Comment avait elle pu arriver jusqu'ici sans chaussure ?

Dans ce froid ?

Avec cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber ?

Il n'y avait aucune maison de plaisirs dans le coin ...

Alors d'où venait elle ?

Combien de kilomètres avait elle bien pu parcourir pour s'échouer ici ?

Après une bonne douche chaude , le jeune homme s'enveloppa dans une serviette moelleuse et chaude, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas apprécier quelques chose d'aussi simple. On frappa à la porte et il sursauta cherchant à se cacher quelque part mais il n'y avait aucun endroit ou se mettre. Soudain une voix s'éleva.

-Donne moi ton kimono je vais le mettre à sécher tu vas attraper la mort si tu le remets.

Soupirant de soulagement Naruto attrapa le vêtement et le lui passa par une légère ouverture restant caché à sa vu.

L'homme lui fit passer un yukata et il pu s'envelopper dedans, il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et rattacha autour de sa cuisse le bandeau au sigle de Konoha le caressant du bout des doigts ,s'attardant sur la rayure profonde qui le traversait avant de refermer vivement le vêtement .

-Yo… Fit il d'une voix casser et douloureuse.

-Je t'ai fait un lait au miel ça adoucira ta gorge.

-...'ci...Souffla t il doucement.

Le blond saisit la tasse et tout en gardant une certaine distance avec l'occupant du chalet , il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Son regard clair se perdant dans le lointain. Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Rien il ne sentait rien…

A première vu il ne sentait personne aux alentours.

D'ailleurs ou était il ?

Il se sentait tellement fatigué et vidé. Il s'appuya sur la fenêtre, les yeux à demi fermé , le regard perdu dans le vide. La tasse lui parut soudain terriblement lourde et une voix lointaine l'arracha à son état cotonneux.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher …. Tu tombes littéralement d'épuisement.

Hochant faiblement la tête , il reposa la tasse en passant et regagna le lit qu'il n'avait quitté que depuis peu , il se glissa sous la couverture et disparu de la vu de son hôte. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait…

La nuit était de nouveau venu, et un calme tout relatif régnait dans la petite maison, la neige avait recommencé à tomber doucement sans un bruit…. Mais le silence ne tarda pas à être troublé. Des gémissements plaintifs ne tardèrent pas à raisonner dans la nuit. Un souffle saccadé, un corps qui s'agite au milieu des draps , des supplications…

Et le bruit d'un corps qui s'échoue au sol , Reveillé en sursaut , le propriétaire se redressa d'un coup et regarda hagard autour de lui. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce puis se posèrent sur le corps gisant au sol. Toujours endormit son invité ne s'était même pas réveillé en chutant du lit.

Il secoua la tête et se leva pour ramasser son inconnue mais à peine ses mains se posèrent-elles sur le corps étendu au sol que l'invité se débattit violemment.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla la voix encore brisé et douloureuse.

Surpris il marqua un temps d'arrêt et suspendit son geste, devant lui les cheveux en bataille , le regard hagard , son yukata ouvert surs ses jambes son invité ne semblait plus connecté avec sa réalité.

Il laissa son regard voiler glisser sur son corps, les longues jambes le laissaient rêveur, ses yeux remontèrent lentement le long de celle-ci pour s'arrêter soudainement sur quelque chose qui était noué autour de sa cuisse,inconsciemment il tendit la main afin de le toucher…

-Non ! Souffla la voix brisé. Ramenant ses jambes contre son torse sa main tremblante posé sur le précieux bandeau qui entourait sa cuisse, Naruto se recroquevilla contre le mur, ses bras entourèrent ses jambes et il retint douloureusement les larmes qui menaçaient de l'étouffer.

-Susho…

-Hein ?

Naruto leva son regard pâle et humide vers lui.

-Mon nom c'est Shusho.

-Ah…

Après un instant de silence Naruto fini par parler.

-Min..Nato..

-…. ?

-Minato. C'est ...Mon...nom…

-Le tiens ou celui que l'on t'a donné.

-Peu… importe… Souffla t il.

-C'est un prénom masculin… Signala un peu surpris l'homme qui l'hébergeait.

Naruto se tendit imperceptiblement. Il hocha cependant la tête en signe d'assentiment mais n'épilogua pas. Susho sentit qu'il n'aurait plus de réponse et préféra laissé tomber le sujet pour le moment.

-Tu devrais te recoucher.

Naruto hocha la tête et se releva en s'aidant du mur refusant l'aide que voulu lui offrir l'homme en lui proposant sa main.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le lit ,souleva la couverture et se cacha dessous, le yukata enveloppant son corps amaigrit, il se roula en boule ses mains attrapant farouchement ses mèches blondes pour tenter d'arrêter le flot de souvenirs douloureux qui l'étouffaient.

* * *

Le lendemain le soleil brillait , baignait la blancheur d'un éclat éblouissant. Naruto avait récupéré son furisode et s'était habillé en l'absence de Susho qui était partit . Il en avait profité et était dehors profitant du calme et du spectacle féerique du lac sous la neige.

-C'est magnifique ! Souffla t il pour lui même.

Le vent soufflait doucement , mais il ne sentait pas le froid , celui-ci jouait dans les épaisseurs de son furisode et s'amusait à découvrir par intervalle les jambes tannées par le soleil.

Amusé un peu comme un enfant ravi devant une nouveauté , Naruto se promenait au bord du lac,ses pieds laissant des marques dans la neige neuve. Il pouvait presque s'imaginer vivre là loin de tout , loin de tous, sans responsabilité ,s ans poids sur ses épaules, sans la peur, seul, sans amour…

Son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était apparu sur ses lèvres et son regard se perdit de nouveau dans de douloureux souvenirs. Sa main glissa sous son furisode et écarta les pans de celui-ci , ses doigts vinrent chercher le contact du bandeau..

-Sasuke…. Souffla t il, sa voix se brisant sur ce nom aussi honni que chéri .

Près du chalet les yeux rivés sur la silhouette délicatement mise en valeur par le furisode, Susho la regardait un peu rêveur,elle était si belle. Une femme comme il n'en avait jamais vu ,des cheveux si blond , doré comme de l'or, des yeux bleus comme le ciel , si doux et profond , un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil ,il en était sur.

Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, peu importait qui elle était il la désirait , il n'avait jamais été autant attiré par quelqu'un avant elle. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle chaleur qu'elle vous prenait au tripe, vous réchauffait de l'intérieur par sa seule présence.

Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et s'approcha sans faire de bruit. Elle le sentit et se retourna ,un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il se sentit fondre. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

-Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique.

-Comme toi… Souffla t il doucement.

Surprise elle le regarda et réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire ,une violente rougeur envahi ses joues et mal à l'aise , elle se détourna .

Il tendit la main vers elle mais elle s'écarta de lui en se grattant l'arrière la tête .

-Désolé je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me parle comme ça.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna t il avec douceur. Pourtant tu es vraiment très belle !

Naruto ne répondit pas et son visage se ferma.

Je ne suis pas « belle » pensa t il. Je suis un homme. A nouveau sa main caressa instinctivement le bandeau autour de sa cuisse par dessus son vêtement.

-C'est un bandeau de ninja ? Demanda Susho voyant qu'il fallait changer de conversation.

Naruto sursauta et se tourna vers lui suspendant son geste, il hocha lentement la tête.

-C'est celui de quelqu'un d'important ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de le toucher et de vérifier qu'il est toujours là .

Le jeune homme frémit. Oui c'est sur c'était pour lui quelqu'un de très important. Passer 3 années de sa vie à poursuivre et à rechercher une seule et unique personne , ne vivre que pour ça. Protéger cette personne d'elle même et des autres, c'était à ça que se résumait sa vie ses dernières années

-Minato ?

S'arrachant à ses pensées Naruto se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Oui quelqu'un d'important.

-C'est un ninja de Konoha ? Il me semble avoir reconnu la feuille. C'est pour lui que tu es partie ? Tu dois le rejoindre quelque part? C'est pour cela que tu t'es enfui ?

-Non… Personne ne m'attends…

-Et ce ninja ?

Le visage de Naruto refléta durant une fraction de seconde une douleur intense, et il retint difficilement un sanglot.

-Il… Je ... n'existe pas pour lui…

-Pourquoi? Parce que tu es une prostituée?

Naruto détourna le regard. Il avait oublié... Vendu... Un mur de plus entre eux.

-Pourtant ce bandeau…

Naruto hocha la tête.

-Oui… C'est le sien… C'est tout ce qu'il me reste de lui… La seule chose qui me relie encore à lui… Je ne peux pas m'en séparer…

Susho regarda la silhouette qui semblait soudain s'être voûtée sous le poids du chagrin. La douleur broyait le cœur de Naruto.

-Il… me… Manque… Il me manque tellement… C'est insupportable…

Serrant sa main sur sa poitrine, Naruto n'en revenait pas de se sentir aussi oppressé et son cœur lui semblait écrasé alors que des lames aiguisé le traversait de part en part…

Susho s'approcha doucement et lui saisit le bras pour la ramener vers le chalet.

-Allons vient. Tu as besoin de repos et de te nourrir convenablement.

Il la ramena à l'intérieur , et la porte se referma sur eux…

Les premiers jours furent douloureux et Naruto/Minato n'avait quasiment fait que dormir , une nouvelle tempête s'était levé et les avaient coincé dans le chalet plusieurs jours durant. La journée il restait à regarder silencieusement la neige tempêter dehors et la nuit , ses cauchemars reprenaient vie et il appelait desesperement le seul nom que son cœur acceptait . Le ninja faisait au mieux pour ne pas dévoiler son identité et le fait qu'il soit un homme à son logeur.

Susho c'était absenté de nouveau , et Naruto en avait profiter pour se doucher, ôtant le furisode qu'il avait lavé et laissé sécher prêt du feu le temps de profiter de la chaleur de l'eau sur son corps. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre et s'arrêtèrent sur son tatouage, depuis qu'il le laissait ouvert celui-ci semblait parfois s'effacer totalement.

Puis glissèrent sur les cicatrices qui ravageaient son corps. Il avait demande à Kyubi de ne pas les enlever. Il voulait se souvenir , ne jamais oublier ce qu'il avait enduré, et pourquoi il l'avait fait. Chaque plaie était la preuve de ce qu'il avait souffert pour lui, la seule chose qu'il avait avec le souvenir de leur nuit…

Mais il n'y avait là aucune chaleur , aucune douceur juste une humiliation, celle d'avoir été prit.. S'il y avait ne serait-ce que la plus petite parcelle d'amour dans ce qu'ils avaient partagé alors cela lui aurait été bien égal qu'il le prenne , il pouvait bien l'avoir. Lui le monstre… celui qu'on voulait tenir en cage, enfermé…

Quelque part il n'était pas différent l'un de l'autre ils étaient tout les deux considérés comme des monstres… Le blond s'arracha à ses pensées sinistres et se traîna jusqu'au salon ou il laissa tomber au sol le yukata qu'il portait en sortant de la douche et se baissa pour récupérer le bandeau qu'il avait lavé .

Il le reposa un instant et attrapa le furisode pour y glisser ses bras dans les longues manches.

Derrière lui la porte venait de s'ouvrir sur le jeune homme brun, celui-ci laissa son regard errer sur son invité . Ses yeux glissèrent fiévreusement sur la peau dorée et s'arrêtèrent brutalement avant de s'écarquiller de stupeur…

Naruto remontait le furisode sur ses épaules et s'apprêtait à le croiser sur son corps lorsqu'il se sentit observer, il se tourna vers la porte d'entrée et son regard pâle s'agrandit.

-Tu...Commença Susho.

Il laissa tomber au sol ce qu'il tenait et se jeta quasiment sur lui et ouvrit le furisode . Son regard Devenu dur glissant sur son corps, son torse plat, son ventre musclé tatoué jusqu'à son bas ventre blond… Bas ventre qui n'était pas ce qu'il aurait du être , mais un sexe d'homme , tout comme la poitrine totalement inexistante …

-Tu…

Susho déglutit avant de le regarder froidement et durement.

-Tu es un putain de prostitué ? Une saloperie de…. Une mec ! Tu es un mec !

Naruto lui arracha son vêtement des mains et le referma nouant solidement le obi autour de sa taille fine.

-Oui ! Fit le jeune homme d'une voix étouffé. Je suis un homme !

-Tu t'habilles comme une putain...Tu es… Je… C'est...

Un air dégoûté et haineux se peignit sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Suho recula , il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

-Tu es un envoyé de Konoha c'est ça ?

-Non... je…. Oui...enfin… C'est compliqué ! Commença le blond.

-Putain je croyais que t'étais une femme ! Tu as du bien te foutre de ma gueule !

-Non...Souffla doucement le blond en secouant la tête et avançant sa main vers lui.

-Ne me touche saloperie ! Je deteste les gens comme toi ! Quand je pense que je t'ai dit que tu étais belle ! Ah tu m'as bien eu ! Un mec un putain de mâle ! Je comprends mieux l'histoire du bandeau ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Ton ninja tu te l'ais taper ? Il t'a défoncé le cul ! C'est pour ça qu'il est partit à lui aussi tu lui a fait le coup de la nana et quand il s'est rendu compte de la supercherie il t'a dégagé comme le monstre que tu es !

Susho était hors d'haleine il était dans une colère noir, il tremblait de rage .Il avait besoin de prendre l'air il sortit sans un regard vers le blonde et se mit en route vers le village. Tandis qu'il faisait chemin il passait en revu ce qu'il avait vu , ce qu'il avait loupé . Sa colère ne faisait que se renforcer, peu à peu il recoupait les éléments , et le tatouage sur le ventre …

-Jinchuriki… Souffla t il et se fut en courant qu'il se rendit au village et se mit à vociférer.

-KONOHA NOUS ATTAQUE! Ils ont envoyé le jinchuriki !

Immédiatement une foule immense sortit de tout les cotés et un groupe se mit en route prêt à tuer celui que Konoha leur avait envoyé.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps, la colère aidant pour atteindre le lac et le chalet de Susho.

Naruto de son côté avait fait son sac et ce fut avec un soupire désabusé et épuisé qu'il referma la porte de la petite maison qui l'avait accueillit. C'était toujours pareil, il inspirait la peur, les gens avait peur de lui , il inspirait la haine, la méfiance encore et toujours…

A quoi tous les sacrifices fait avaient ils servis si le coeur des gens ne changeaient pas …

Une larme coula le long de ses joues..

Est-ce que Madara ou Sasuke avaient finalement raison ?

Non c'était impossible !

Il ne le voulait pas !

Il ne l'acceptait pas !

Il était resté un long moment le regard perdu dans le vide quand un brouhaha sans nom le sortit de sa torpeur. Il se tourna lentement vers le bruit. Et bientôt des cris se firent entendre ...Cris qui se transformèrent en clameur … Si au départ il ne comprit pas , il ne tarda pas à la ressentir…

Là, insidieuse celle qui lui disait de ne pas rester là..  
Comme une vague…

 _« cours gamin_! » Hurla une voix en lui.

 _« Cours »_

-Je ne peux pas. Gémit il.

Son corps était paralysé et lorsque la foule se jeta sur lui

Il n'avait pas bougé

Ce fut comme un raz de marée…

Il se sentit emporté , soulevé, jeté au sol…

Il sentit des coups , des pierres lui être jeté …

Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois …

Au coups se succédaient des insultes, son vêtement était tiraillé de toute part, il sentit bientôt des mains sur sa peau mise à nu….

Il sentit leur griffures, les coups qui marquaient sa chair, la violence de leur parole…

« Monstre »

« Démon »

« Bon à rien »

« Meurt » Son âme

« Meurt » Son cœur

« Meurt » Son corps

Au secours !

Son âme hurlait, il n'y avait donc personne ? Personne qui l'entendait ? Personne pour lui ? Il était encore seul ? Seul ? Toujours seul...

Et dans le noir qui menaçait de le faire sombrer il sentit une déchirure dans son corps…

Quelque chose , ou quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir son corps en deux…

Plus qu'une lame qui l'aurait ouvert, plus douloureux que des coups, plus violent que les insultes qui reduisaient son âme en cendre…

Puis le vide et à nouveau son corps fendu en deux

Dans un sursaut son âme hurla

Et de sa bouche sortit un son…

Un cri…  
De rage !

De douleur !

De peur !

« NON »

« Non »

« Pas encore »

« Piétiez »

« Arrêter »

« Frappez moi ! Tuez moi ! Mais pitié , Mon Dieu quelqu'un ! S'il vous plait ! » supplia t il

« Pas ça »

Il aurait voulu perdre connaissance mais à chaque fois que son esprit menaçait de sombrer un coup , une gifle pour le ramener à sa souffrance.

Il avait hurler!

Hurler à se briser la voix !

Lui Naruto Uzumaki!

Le ninja le plus puissant et le plus imprévisible...

L'hôte du démon à queue avait hurler, supplier et pleurer...

Puis après ce qui lui paru un temps interminable cela s'arrêta quand la foule déchaîne le cru probablement mort… Son corps nu étendu sur le sol, couvert de sang , de boue , de leur fluide corporel… Ses yeux vides s'ouvrirent sur le ciel ...Pourquoi n'était il pas mort ?

« _désolé Gamin »_

Des sanglots , et des hurlement infinis s'élevèrent de sa gorge déchiré...

.


	5. Chapter 5

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

 **CRITIQUE** : mouffon 

AMOUR BLESSE chap 05

Dans la salle du conseil, une délégation de Konoha demandait à être reçu par le Raikage. Mais la présence de Sasuke Uchiwa rendait cette approche particulièrement difficile et délicate. Il fallait que le jeune homme accepte de se soumettre et de rester en retrait afin d'éviter toute effusion de violence inadéquate et pour laquelle Naruto avait payé si cher.

Mais cela il l'ignorait encore, pour l'heure ils étaient venu demander audience et venait d'être reçu.

-Que désire donc Konoha ? Nous avons accepter le traiter de paix , alors ?

-Nous venons sur ordre du 5 ème Hokage. nous vous demandons de bien vouloir laisser repartir Naruto.

-Naruto ?

savons que Naruto s'est « installé » ici et nous souhaitons le ramener à Konoha.

-Je crains que cela ne soit pas possible.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Naruto m'a fait une promesse, en échange d'une faveur de ma part. Susurra l'homme.

-Et alors ?

-Vous savez sûrement qu'il n'est pas homme à revenir sur sa parole ! Par conséquent il restera ici encore un certain temps.

-Mais pourquoi lui ?Pourquoi vouloir garder Naruto ?

-Parce que la demande vient de lui ! Il a exigé que je lui concède cette faveur , il paye donc le prix que je juge équitable pour cela ! Tempêta l'homme en se redressant de toute sa stature.

Kakashi s'avança devant le Raikage.

-Je suis navré mais quelque soit ce que vous a promis Naruto ,il ne peut rester ici !

-Je n'y peux rien ! Il restera !

-C'est impossible !

-Je voudrai bien voir ça !

-Vous n'avez hélas pas le choix. Si vous ne laissez pas repartir Naruto, il y aura une guerre c'est inévitable !

-C'est vous que cela regarde ! Si c'est la guerre que veut Konoha, guerre il y aura ! Et j'aurai sa tête ! Siffla le Raikage en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux. N'est-ce pas Uchiwa…..

Sakura s'approche doucement de Kakashi et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Nous ne pouvons pas déclarer une guerre ! C'est pour cela qu'à été envoyé Naruto pour l'éviter !

-Je le sais bien ! Mais il ne peut non plus rester en temps qu'otage, ce n'est pas un simple ninja je te le rappelle ! Il est fini le temps ou il pouvait agir à sa guise !

-Que voudriez vous en échange de Naruto ? Demanda Yamato.

-Ce que je veux ? Demanda le Raikage en savourant déjà cet instant. Je…Commença-t-il.

Lorsqu'un homme fit irruption dans la pièce, s'inclina et vint confier une missive au Raikage. Le visage de celui-ci changea du tout au tout. Il descendit de son trône et s'adressa à la délégation.

-Je dois recevoir quelqu'un ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir patienter derrière ce rideau le temps de régler ceci.

-Mais…S'apprêta à protester Sakura lorsque Kakashi et Yamato la firent taire tout deux.

-Très bien nous allons patienter à côté.

-Mais…

-Sakura ! Fit Kakashi de nouveau.

Mais alors qu'elle allait protester Sasuke la saisit par le bras sans indulgence et la projeta contre le rideau, avant de suivre le groupe qui se dissimulait derrière.

-Mais enfin ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

-Sakura tais-toi et écoute !

La jeune femme se tut et se tourna vers son sensei.

-Le Raikage ne nous a pas éloigné ou mit fin à notre conversation, il nous a juste caché aux yeux de la personne qui se présente. Ce qui veut dire qu'il veut que nous suivions avec attention ce qui va se produire dans la pièce d'à côté.

Aux portes du palais du Raikage ,une silhouette diaphane et aux vêtements déchirés venait de se présenter. Celui ou celle qui se présentait semblait avoir traversé des moments difficile et être gravement blessé. Mais ce n'était pas de soin qu'elle était venu demandé , elle tendit une missive et le garde alla la porter telle quelle à son maître.

Quelques minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrait et la silhouette s'avançait dans le palais, pieds nus, son kimono qui avait du être très beau déchiré de part et d'autre s'ouvrait sur un torse fin et musclé mais marbré de coups et de coupures, les longues jambes dorées par le soleil étaient marqués de sang séchés, ses poignets montraient des traces de liens encore fraîches.

Pourtant il marchait encore la tête haute , mais ce qui choquait le plus n'était pas son corps abîmé mais son visage qui reflétait une infini tristesse. Ses yeux immenses qui avait du être autrefois d'un bleu intense et pétillant semblaient avoir perdu tout éclat et fixait le monde comme s'il n'existait pas.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrirent à son approche et Naruto entra devant le Raikage. Celui-ci ne laissa pas la stupeur se lire sur son visage, il demeura de marbre . Après tout cela avait été son choix de partir, et cela était son choix de revenir.

-Hé bien il semblerait que tu es rencontré quelques difficultés pendant ton voyage. Fit narquoisement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Le blond ne répondit pas. Ses long cheveux blond avait perdu tout leur éclat, sa personne entière semblait être éteinte comme s'il n'avait devant lui qu'une carcasse vide sans âme.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Naruto baissa la tête ,il ignorait pour quelle raison, il était revenu. Mais de toutes façons il n'avait pas de lieu ou aller.

S'il rentrait à Konoha sans avoir accomplit sa mission alors à quoi toutes ses souffrances auraient elles servies ?

Et s'il rentrait une fois accomplit qu'y ferait-il ?

Il regarderait Sasuke sans pouvoir l'approcher, il se retrouverait de nouveau seul, et il ne pouvait même pas mourir car Kyubi le lui interdisait.

Que lui restait-il ?

-J'ai reçu une missive de Konoha …Fit négligemment le Raikage.

Naruto ne tressaillit même pas, il ne releva même pas la tête.

-Ils veulent que tu rentres au village. Visiblement tu y es attendu avec impatience.

-Je ne veux pas rentrer. Fit le blond.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un petit ninja de ton espèce peut bien représenter…Ah oui c'est vrai tu es le Jinchuuriki de Konoha. Le porteur du Kyubi. Ce qui fait de toi une arme absolu…un trésor à protéger…d'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu sois libre d'aller et venir comme cela ?

-Qui a dit que j'étais libre ? Murmura le blond.

-C'est toi qui a choisi ta demande ! Je t'ai donné le prix à payer.

-J'ai payer !

-Non ! Tu n'as pas remplit ta part de contrat !

-Vous voulez quoi de plus ? J'ai payer ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Ce n'est pas assez !Hurla l'homme.

-Que voulez-vous de plus ?Hurla à son tour Naruto. Je n'ai rien ! Je ne possède ni fortune, ni titre ,ni talent héréditaire et au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarquez encore, je ne suis pas très malin ! Que voulez vous de moi ?

-A toi de me le dire….Qu'as-tu à m'offrir en échange de la vie de Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Vous le savez très bien ! Je n'ai rien…rien que moi…Et….

Naruto marqua un temps de pause, il posa sa main sur son ventre ou à travers les brides de vêtements qui recouvrait son corps torturé on pouvait entrevoir la marque du seau des quatre éléments.

Il serra les poings un instant, même s'il offrait cela rien ne prouvait qu'il le contrôlerait…

-Très bien.. Murmura le blond. Je veux votre parole que ni vous ni vos successeurs ne chercherez jamais à vous vengez de Sasuke. Et que vous serez toujours soutien à Konoha.

-Que comptes-tu m'offrir en échange d'une telle promesse ?

-Le pouvoir absolu….

-Mmm…De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-Je vous donnerai Kyubi en échange de la vie de Sasuke et de vos liens avec Konoha.

Le Raikage venait de se lever sous l'effet de la surprise et du choc.

-Attends une minute ! Tu trahirais Konoha pour ce…cet…avorton !

Naruto hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

-Oui ! Je vous livre le Kyubi en échange de la paix et de Sasuke.

-Qui me dis que tu ne vas pas nous trahir à notre tour ?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à m'enfermer. Murmura le blond. De toute façon c'est là, la place d'un monstre, dans une cage.

Naruto avait baissé les yeux, il regardait les yeux mi-clos l'état de son corps décharné, abîmé ,souillé, il l'écœurait, il se sentait terriblement misérable. Comme il avait honte de l'image qu'il donnait de lui en cet instant.

Sasuke avait raison, qui aurait voulu de lui maintenant ? Et lui-même qui oserait-il regarder en face en repensant à ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? A ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Mmm…Je vois , très bien. Ta captivité à vie, ton pouvoir en temps que Jinchuuriki en échange de la paix avec Konoha et Sasuke Uchiwa ne sera plus inquiété. C'est bien cela ?

Le blond hocha silencieusement la tête.

Cette fois il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait jusqu'à sa vie, sa liberté, ses rêves ,tout. Il n'avait plus rien à offrir et il n'attendait de toute façon plus rien. Au moins maintenant Sasuke serait heureux.

-Très bien ! Emmenez-le !

Deux gardes se saisirent du blond et l'empoignèrent, mais celui-ci réagit avec une extrême virulence :

-Ne me touchez pas ! Je peux marcher seul.

Ses bras étaient si amaigrit que les deux gardes se regardèrent et se contentèrent de lui faire signe de les suivre, tant il leur semblait délicat et ils l'emmenèrent sans qu'il opposa de résistance.

Sasuke n'avait pas bronché. Il avait écouté sans entendre ce qui s'était dit. Au départ ,il avait pensé que cela était sans importance, c'est en entendant son nom qu'il avait commencé à prêter oreille à ce qui se passait.

Et cela ne lui avait pas plut du tout .

Pour qui se prenait-il ce boulet ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il n'avait jamais demandé à revenir à Konoha, et il se foutait de la paix et du Raikage comme de sa première paire de kunaï. Non ce qui lui avait déplut, c'était la réaction de son boulet, de son imbécile à lui.

Comme s'il y avait un prix pour une vie !

Et quel prix en plus !

Sasuke sentait la rage l'envahir à nouveau. Il était resté jusqu'à présent à peu près maître de ses émotions mais là….Ca dépassait ce qu'il était capable de contrôler , et d'accepter.

Le brun ouvrit la rideau à la volée et entra dans la pièce telle une furie. Sa main se saisit du reste du col du Furisode porté par le blond et le gifla à toute volée.

-Pour qui tu te prends ?

Le blond ne répondit pas, son regard vitreux fixait un point imaginaire sans le voir. Et ne se posait pas sur le brun comme à son habitude.

-Tu vas me répondre oui ? Sale bâtard !

Sasuke voyait les marques de coups et refusait tout à la fois de les voir. Le visage du blond était abîmé et ce n'était pas de son fait. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il n'en était pas responsable.

Son blond était brisé et ce n'était pas lui qui en était la cause, ou du moins pas directement.

Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Naruto ?

-Qui t'as fait ça ? Hurla le brun hors de lui.

Les pupilles écarlates étaient à leur apogée, tout comme la haine qui avait envahit de nouveau Sasuke. Seul Naruto était capable d'éclairer la noirceur des ténèbres dans lesquels il vivait. Si celui-ci s'effondrait, il ne reviendrait plus jamais de ce côté et ce jusqu'à sa mort.

-Répond ! Mais répond ! Hurlait le brun en le secouant comme un enragé.

Lentement la main droite du blond se posa sur le poignet du brun et celui-ci se calma instantanément. Son regard écarlate se posa sur la main squelettique, elle était si pâle cette main, si fragile que Sasuke l'a fixa d'un air effaré. Les doigts délicats dénouèrent ceux qui enserraient son vêtement et se détournant Naruto quitta la salle de réunion sans prononcer un seul mot.

Laissant derrière lui un Sasuke au bord de la crise de nerf, dans un état de rage extrême.

-Je veux savoir, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé !

Son regard haineux se posa sur le Raikage qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il était ravi. Il voulait voir Sasuke blessé dans sa fierté, dans son amour propre. Il ne le voulait pas seulement mort ,il voulait qu'il ressente toute la souffrance de perdre un être cher à son cœur. Et en passant par Naruto ,il n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait mettre le dernier des descendants des Uchiwa dans un tel état.

-Que lui avez vous fait ?

-RIEN ! Clama le Raikage. Tu as entendu ce qui s'est dit ,non ? Tu étais présent !

-Vous l'avez traité comme une prostituée…. Commença le brun.

-C'était son choix ! Après tout, Konoha voulait la paix, et Naruto te voulait toi vivant à n'importe quel prix ! Il a donc payer le prix !

-Comment avez vous pu imposer un tel choix ? Ce n'est pas digne d'un Kage !

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas digne ! Hurla l'homme furieux. Comment oses-tu toi, sale bâtard parler de dignité ?

-Vous avez traîné dans la boue l'Hokage de Konoha ! Siffla entre ses dents le dernier des Uchiwa. Rien que cela devrait nous autoriser à radier votre village !

-Qui est Hokage ? Cet avorton ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Vous avez surtout de la chance qu'il soit si stupide ! Fit le brun.

Il se détourna et sortit à son tour de la salle suivant le chemin que venait d'emprunter Naruto quelques instant auparavant.

-Il n'a toujours rien comprit ! Maugréa le Raikage à l'intention de Kakashi et de Yamato.

Les deux Jounins poussèrent simultanément un soupir désabusé et blasé.

-J'aurais du lui coller une bonne raclée à ce gamin !

Kakashi émit un sourire sous son masque. Il n'était pas aisé de mettre une fessée à Sasuke, il était plus facile de raisonner Naruto même s'il n'avait pas trois sous de jugeotte.

-Vous vous y casseriez encore un bras Raikage ! Soupira le second du Raikage.

-Probablement mais cela lui ferait le plus grand bien !

L'homme se leva.

-Je vous les emballes ensemble ou séparément ?

-Séparément ! Fit Kakashi. Cela me paraît préférable. Naruto n'a pas l'air en état de supporter les sarcasmes de Sasuke et celui-ci ne va pas y aller avec le dos de la cuillère.

-Qu'ils sont fatiguant ! Soupira Yamato à son tour.

Le Raikage quitta la place après avoir veillé à l'installation de ses « invités ». Il allait trouver Naruto mais pour cela il devrait d'abord se débarrasser de Sasuke.

Que cette nouvelle génération était fatigante !

-Tu veux que je me charge du Kyubi ? Demanda Killer Bee.

-Tu veux pas plutôt mettre une raclée à Sasuke ?

-Ca c'est déjà fait….Et puis je dois parler avec lui…. Fit le jinchuuriki en s'éloignant.


	6. Chapter 6

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

AMOUR BLESSE chap 06

Killer Bee soupira que ce Sasuke était agaçant, pas plus que le blondinet certes mais quand même. Il était particulièrement pénible et retors à la discussion. Lui aussi soit dit en passant, mais l'heure n'était pas à la comparaison de leur caractère. Killer Bee était tombé en premier sur le Uchiwa, il avait donc décidé de bloqué le fauve le temps que son frère chope l'autre avorton et en fasse un joli paquet.

Il devait coincé le dernier des Uchiwa et laisser ainsi son frère parler avec le jinchuriki de Konoha. Sasuke se tenait face à lui, le visage fermé hermétiquement, aussi peu avenant que la porte d'une prison. A y réfléchir le visage de Kisame pendant leur combat était plus agréable à regarder que celui de ce sale gamin à qui il avait envie de mettre une bonne fessée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda le brun.

-Bof ! Fit le Jinchuriki en haussant les épaules.

-Dégage de mon chemin !

-Pas envie ! Sourit l'homme en croisant les bras.

Sasuke sentait son sabre le démanger fortement. Il voulait aller mettre son poing dans la figure de Naruto, lui mettre une bonne raclée à ce soit disant Hokage ! Ne serait-ce que pour soulager sa conscience. Il avait été beaucoup plus tranquille ces dernières années à vivre loin du blond.

Vivre au côté de Naruto entraînait toujours des embrouilles… Sasuke hésitait entre s'énerver chose qu'il évitait dans 99% des cas car il trouvait cela fatiguant et usant et qu'il le réservait en général à Naruto et se détourner de l'homme comme si celui-ci n'existait pas.

Il opta pour la seconde solution. Il passerait ses nerfs sur Naruto ,comme il l'avait toujours fait ! Après tout, c'était de la faute de cet imbécile s'il se retrouvait dans la situation actuelle.

Si Seulement, il avait tué Naruto ,il n'aurait jamais été obligé de revenir.

Mais s'il l'avait tué… Alors il n'aurait pas mieux valut que Madara Uchiwa ! Et s'il avait détruit par simple caprice son dernier lien, finalement Madara aurait gagné sur toute la ligne !

-Attends une minute ! Fit le Jinchuuriki.

Sasuke commençait à perdre patience.

-Vous voulez quoi au juste ?

-Ou comptes-tu aller ?

-Chercher Naruto !

-Il me semble qu'il ne veuille pas te voir, non ?

Sasuke se détourna sans répondre.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit d'attendre ! S'impatienta Killer Bee en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur.

Sasuke marqua un arrêt pour la seconde fois.

-Naruto ne veut pas te voir ! Ta sale gueule ne lui revient plus ! Tu n'as peut-être pas encore compris ?

-Naruto…Fit le brun en détachant chaque syllabe. Naruto, fait ce que je lui dis !

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi devrait-il obéir à un type tel que toi ?

-Parce qu'il n'a pas le choix ! Sourit le brun. Moi seul peut contrôler le monstre qui vit en lui.

De l'autre côté , une voix interpella le blond qui avançait tête baissé dans les couloirs ressassant ses idées noires. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir devant Sasuke, il revoyait ses yeux d'ébène qui le fixaient et sa froideur habituelle. Toujours c'était toujours comme ça, cette froideur était dirigé uniquement contre lui.

-Naruto !

Le blond s'arrêta et se tourna vers le Raikage.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Se contentant de baisser la tête et de détourner le regard.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu surmonteras cette épreuve ! Fit la voix dénué d'émotion de l'homme.

Il avait coincé Naruto contre le mur et placé ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Paralysé par l'angoisse le blond ne bougeait pas, un filet de sueur coulait le long de ses tempes et ses yeux bleus reflétaient sa terreur…

De la terreur dans les yeux de Naruto, c'était totalement aberrant.

Il écarta les pans du yukata en morceau et dévoila à son regard les marques de ses cuisses, de ses hanches quand il remontait plus haut sur le corps fin et amaigrit, puis des trace de liens sur ses chevilles, sur ses poignets , sur sa gorge.

-On va te donner d'autres vêtements et tu vas rejoindre ceux qui sont venus te chercher.

-Pourquoi faire ?Souffla la voix du blond.

-C'est ton devoir en tant qu'Hokage de te tenir auprès des tiens ! Fit la voix forte du Raikage.

-Je n'ai pas …Commença la voix de Naruto avant de s'éteindre. Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Tu n'as pas le choix ! Fit-il en se détournant et en s'éloignant de lui.

Naruto voulu lui emboîter le pas mais il lui fut impossible de bouger. Son corps était paralysé de tremblement. Il ne pouvait rien contrôler. Il posa ses yeux clairs sur ses mains qui tremblaient, il réalisa alors que ses jambes ne le supportait plus et il du s'appuyer sur le mur quelques instant. Une douleur sourde lui déchirait la poitrine.

Le poids des responsabilités qui pesaient sur lui , était trop lourd à porter.

La paix de Konoha qu'il devait maintenir pour Itachi, la vie de Sasuke qui ne reposait que sur lui car il en avait prit la responsabilité, celle de le protéger pour lui et pour l'Amour de son frère et ne pas trahir les espoirs de chacun.

Un voile sombre se mit à danser devant ses yeux. Il se sentait impuissant et épuisé, sans personne vers qui se tourner. Etre en haut signifiait aussi être seul et c'était trop dur pour lui. Il aurait tant aimé…oui tant aimé…. Qu'il soit à ses côtés…

Une voix le rappela à l'ordre, il se sentit refaire surface et suivit le Raikage avec difficultés. Il l'emmena dans une chambre ou Naruto retrouva ses affaires.

-Je te laisse te préparer. J'enverrai quelqu'un te chercher pour te ramener à la porte.

Le blond resta seul, il ôta les restes de ses anciens vêtements et se glissa sous le jet de la douche bienfaisante. Sa peau autrefois doré par le soleil qu'il prenait à chaque entraînement était maintenant blafarde et sur celle-ci se détachait avec encore plus de force les hématomes qui la couvraient .

Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Il se sentait très misérable. Comment pourrait-il jamais regarder à nouveau Sasuke comme un égal maintenant ? Ses mains glissèrent sur son torse évitant avec précaution les énormes hématome qui marquaient son torse, puis descendirent sur son ventre et ses cuisses.

Là Naruto marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sa main cherchant à tâtons son précieux trésors.

Il n'était plus là…

Le bandeau de Sasuke n'était plus autour de sa cuisse il l'avait perdu…

Le sang du blond ne fit qu'un tour, il prit à peine le temps d'enfiler boxer et pantalon, chopa son tee-shirt et sa veste et sortit en trombe de la chambre laissant son sac sur place.

Il déboula toute voile dehors l'eau ruisselant encore sur sa peau pale, ses long cheveux ramener en une queue comme son ancien maître il hurlait.

-Kakashi Sensei ! Kakashi Sensei !

Naruto se planta devant son sensei et reprit essoufflé.

-S'il vous plait Kakashi Sensei prêtez moi Pakun ! C'est très important.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté soupira.

-Bonjour Naruto !

-Oui bonjour ! Alors vous voulez bien appelez Pakun s'il vous plait ! J'vous en prie c'est très important !

Le blond se tenait devant lui cheveux en bataille vaguement attaché, sur son torse se disputaient bien trop de blessure pour qu'il soit en parfaite santé, le collier que lui avait donné le 5 ème hokage se balançait au bout de son cordon.

-Et si je ne veux pas ?

Le regard de Naruto se fit immédiatement de glace, pour un peu il pouvait faire concurrence à Sasuke qui ne perdait pas des yeux la scène.

-Alors rentrez sans moi ! Fit la voix devenu dur du blond. Je ne rentrerai pas.

Il enfila alors son tee-shirt sur sa peau malmené et sa veste .

Il prit son sac des mains de Sakura et leur tourna le dos.

Kakashi soupira.

-Très bien je vais appeler Pakun.

L'homme invoqua son Chien Pakun.

-Salut la compagnie.

-Salut ! Répondit son Maître.

-Tu as besoin de moi Kakashi ?

-Pas moi ! fit l'argenté. Il désigna Naruto du pouce.

-Ah Naruto ! Ça fait un baille !

-Ouais !

Il attrapa Pakun et l'entraîna à l'écart.

-Héla pose-moi par terre gamin ! J'ai des pattes pour marcher.

Le blond le posa au sol et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Pakun pouvait sentir que le blond n'était pas d'humeur à la rigolade.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

-J'ai besoin que tu retrouves quelque chose de très important pour moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de suivre mon odeur en direction du nord…

-Sur combien de kilomètre ?

-Je ne sais pas…Disons environ 4 jours et 4 nuits de route sans arrêt…

-Rien que ça ?

-Pakun, si ce n'était pas important je ne t'aurai pas fait venir ! Je t'en prie , je t'en supplie aide moi à le retrouver.

Le chien soupira.

-Que tu es fatiguant Naruto ! Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est ?

Le blond baissa la tête un instant.

-C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde…Ça te va comme réponse ?

Pakun soupira de nouveau. Après tout il pouvait bien faire ça pour le blondinet.

-Très bien ! Je vais t'aider.

-Merci ! Vieux ! Hurla de joie le blondinet.

-Si tu me traites encore de vieux ,je te laisse tombé !

-Promis !

Il était incroyablement soulagé.

-Mettons nous en route tout de suite.

Et le blond parti sans même prévenir.

Pakun eut à peine le temps de réagir et lui emboîta le pas. Ca n'allait pas être de tout repos cette histoire.

-Et nous qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On suis ! Soupira Kakashi.

-Quel boulet ! Marmonna le brun dans son coin.

Mais néanmoins il suivit la petite troupe sur les traces de Naruto en direction du Nord.

Qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait bien allez faire dans ce coin ?

Naruto ne traînait pas, il voulait retrouver son bien le plus vite possible et si possible avant d'être rejoint par le reste de la team…

-Alors tu sens quelque chose ? Demanda le blond.

-Ouais ouais vaguement , enfin tu ne veux pas me dire que qu'on cherche ça m'aiderait.

-Contente-toi de suivre mon odeur et on devrait le retrouver rapidement.

« J'espère » pria secrètement le blond.

Naruto aurait aimé ne jamais revenir dans ce coin là. Il aurait voulu rayé de sa mémoire ce qu'il y avait vécu . Mais visiblement le destin lui jouait encore et toujours de sales tours. Il serra les poings meurtrissant un peu plus ses mains déjà bien amochées.

A quelques centaines de mètre derrière lui la team le suivait mais Kakashi gardait une certaine distance demandé par Pakun. Celui-ci l'ayant avertit de l'étrange attitude du blond, mieux valait leur laisser un peu d 'avance, ils auraient vite fait de les rejoindre en cas de mauvaises rencontres.

Yamato se tourna vers son sempai.

-Il n'était pas un peu bizarre Naruto ?

Kakashi hocha la tête.

-Il a l'air de nous cacher quelque chose… Et je pense qu'il s'est passé bien des choses durant sa longue absence.

La nuit commença à tomber et Naruto voyait des papillons flotter devant ses yeux. Il avait du mal à garder son équilibre, Pakun avait déjà ralentit l'allure et finit par s'arrêter sur une branche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?Demanda le blond.

-Tu as l'air fatigué. On devrait s'arrêter pour la nuit.

-Non !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le blond sursauta violemment.

-Il faut s'avoir s'arrêter pour reprendre des forces. Tu ne peux plus avancer dans ton état.

Naruto réagit très violemment à nouveau.

Il repoussa la main de son Sensei. Et mis ce qu'il jugea être une distance respectable entre eux. Il savait sa réaction démesuré mais ne pouvait pas la contrôler.

-Je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'arrêter ! Restez ici si vous voulez ça m'est égal ! Je continuerai seul !

Le blond était incroyablement énervé. Sasuke se tenait légèrement à l'écart, il savait que son blond n'allait pas bien du tout.

-Arrête de faire le boulet Naruto ! Le seul ici qui n'arrive plus à avancer c'est toi. Tu es toujours à la traîne ! On s'arrête ici !

La voix du brun était sans appel.

Il sentit immédiatement que le blond allait fuir et il sauta à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sans douceur à l'arrière du crane du blond et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ce que le corps du blond fit alors que son cerveau lui ne réagissait pas. Les doigts du bruns glissèrent dans les soyeuses mèches blondes emmêlés et l'entraînèrent à l'écart du groupe, hors de vu et de voix.

Il tenait toujours son blond par le crane ses doigts profondément emmêlés dans ses cheveux et il ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, très près, trop près de lui. Le corps de Naruto se mit à trembler, ses jambes se paralysèrent et son souffle se saccada . Il était sur le point d'avoir un malaise à nouveau. Le brun attira sa tête sur son torse là ou battait à un rythme horriblement calme son propre cœur.

Son odeur ,sa chaleur , les battements de son cœur tout l'envahissait ,le corps du blond s'affaissa et il s'effondra dans les bras du brun. Ce fut comme si tout d'un coup il était enveloppé de douceur , une douceur qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis des années. Les bras du brun se refermèrent autour du corps affaiblit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils-t-on fait ?Mais qui t'as mis dans cet état ? » pensait le brun ses doigts se crispant sur les mèches blondes et y enfouissant son visage.

Naruto était inconscient entre les bras du brun qui s'était installé contre un arbre.

Lorsque le reste du groupe les rejoignit ils étaient là et le blond semblait dormir paisiblement à la stupeur général.

-Tu l'as assommé ? Demanda Suigetsu.

Le brun lui jeta un simple coup d'œil et celui-ci haussa les épaules en souriant. Chacun s'installa à son tour pour la nuit.

-Karin, Juugo vous prenez le premier tour de garde. Fit la voix du brun.

Les regards de Kakashi et de Yamato s'entendirent , le brun avait décidé d'assumer lui même la sécurité. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Naruto ?

Naruto qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, recroquevillé entre les jambes du brun. Place que Karin ou Sakura aurait bien aimé prendre plutôt que d'y voir le blond. Un même soupir leur échappa alors qu'elles se préparaient à leur rôle respectif.

La nuit se passa calmement si ce n'était les cauchemars répétés du blond qui avait commencé à s'agiter peu à peu contre lui. Le regard froid du brun se posa sur le visage pâle et visiblement tendu de son ex-partenaire , son corps tremblait contre le sien. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et semblait terrorisé des larmes s'échappant de ses paupières closes.

.

D'un bras il remonta le corps contre lui et le visage du blond se nicha contre sa gorge. Ce n'était pas ce qu'avait voulu faire Sasuke, mais Naruto laissa échapper un soupir et se calma son souffle chaud frôlait à un rythme régulier la peau du brun qui commençait à avoir chaud.


	7. Chapter 7

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **AUTEUR** : le mouffon

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

 **CRITIQUE** : mouffon 

AMOUR BLESSE chap 07

Sasuke se sentait tendu et quelque peu énervé, Naruto reposait désormais son dos contre son torse et le brun voyait sur la gorge du blond les marques de doigts laissé par ses agresseurs. Il prit l'un de ses poignets et dévoila là encore des traces de liens, sans très bien comprendre pourquoi il ne supportait pas cela.

-Je déteste les pédés….Marmonna le brun pour lui-même. Une raison de plus de détester le blond qu'il tenait pourtant entre ses bras.

Sans savoir pourquoi ses doigts se posèrent sur la gorge découverte, il aurait pu l'étrangler là tout de suite mais sa main continua de glisser le long de celle-ci glissant jusqu'à ouvrir la veste orange vif, sur la peau autrefois doré par le soleil des bleus, des cicatrices restaient trop visible sur un corps qui était sensé cicatriser à la perfection et ne garder aucune traces . Puis finalement il remonta sa main telle une ombre volante jusqu'à mettre son visage face au sien.

Le souffle tiède de l'endormit frôlait ses lèvres c'était terriblement tentant de céder à cette tentation…. Et ce fut ce qu'il fit, il se pencha sur les lèvres offertes et déposa les siennes.

Il ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé. Pas même cette nuit là ou ils avaient fait bien plus, mais Naruto ne l'avait jamais embrasser du moins pas sur les lèvres, de cela il était certain. Même s'il subsistait quelque point d'ombre il était certain que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Sinon il était clair qu'il ne l'aurait pas oublié.

D'une main il soutenait la tête du blond et l'autre glissait de sa gorge à son torse se glissant sous le tee-shirt du blond. Un gémissement échappa au blond, entre peur et désir.

-Chut ! Souffla une voix contre sa bouche. Fais moi confiance !

Les lèvres du blond s'entrouvrirent pour essayer de répondre et le brun en profita. Il reprit ses lèvres et laissa sa langue se glisser entre celle-ci et trouver celle de son partenaire. Un long baiser sans suivit au cours du quel Sasuke avait allongé son blond sans même s'en rendre compte.

Naruto avait l'impression de rêver. D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment qu'il avait cette étrange impression. Depuis que Sasuke l'avait touché en fait. Il entendait les battements de son cœur, sentait ses mains sur son corps , ses lèvres sur les siennes, et soudain tout vira au cauchemar . Se superposant à l'image chéri de Sasuke d'autre visages, d'autres mains humiliantes et avilissantes se mirent à le parcourir…

Brusquement Naruto émergea, le soleil se levait à peine et il était en sueur couché sur sa couverture. Son souffle était court et ses mains tremblaient, sa veste étaient ouverte et son torse se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Il glissa une main mal assuré dans ses longues mèches blondes et les repoussa en arrière dévoilant son regard hébété.

-Alors bien dormit ? Demanda la voix glaciale du brun.

Naruto leva les yeux , des yeux bleus affolés sur le jeune homme qui venait de parler.

-Sa…su..ke…

-Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Le visage du blond termina de se décomposer totalement. Il avait rêver, tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ? Sasuke avait utilisé son genjustsu sur lui.

Quelle humiliation !

Le blond baissa les yeux, ses mains se crispèrent sur sa couverture. Il eut bien du mal à refouler les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Quelle cruauté de la part du brun…

Pakun leva la tête, il n'avait rien perdu de la conversation mais surtout il était prêt à suivre Naruto qui venait de fermer son sac.

-Ou vas-tu ? Demanda le brun.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Répondit le blond sans lui accorder un seul regard.

Et il se mit en route Pakun sur ses talons.

Cette routine s'installa 4 jours et 4 nuits durant, entre les arrêtes du aux malaise du jeune ninja et le fait qu'il ne tienne compte d'aucun avertissement , avançant jusqu'à tomber , refusant l'aide de quiconque et depuis la première nuit refusant de dormir. Il restait éveiller chaque nuit au risque de voir son corps céder,mais il s'en moquait il ne voulait plus jamais rêver, il ne se laisserait plus attaquer dans son sommeil…

Le 4 ème jours enfin vers midi il atteignirent la lisière de la forêt…Pakun avait trouver ce que cherchait Naruto, il n'était plus très loin maintenant. Il venait de faire en sens inverse le chemin qu'il avait prit pour fuir Susho…

Naruto se trouvait à nouveau près de la cabane de celui-ci. La neige avait bien fondu , mais le lieu n'avait rien perdu de sa majesté. Naruto serra les dents, car il lui était pénible de revenir en ce lieu si lourd de souffrances pour lui.

-C'est ici, dans cette cabane. Ce que tu cherches est ici.

Naruto hocha la tête et déglutit péniblement. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour récupérer son bien ? Le reste du groupe s'était rassembler derrière le blond ,mais celui-ci tremblait de tout son corps, mais seul Sasuke le sentit. Pour les autres Naruto était juste un peu énervé rien de bien grave, et aucun ne percevait réellement le profond malaise du blond. Il se mit péniblement en route vers la cabane. Plus il avançait et plus son cœur était lourd à porter.

A mi chemin Naruto s'arrêta.

-Attendez moi ici s'il vous plait.

-Naruto …Commença Sakura.

-Je t'ai dit d'attendre ici ! S'énerva le blond.

Seul Sasuke lui emboîta le pas, la colère du blond ne l'effrayait pas le moins du monde. Pakun ouvrait la marche dirigeant les deux garçons vers l'entrée de la cabane. D'une main légèrement tremblante et hésitante le blond frappa.

Personne ne lui répondit ,il réitéra avec un peu plus de conviction. Pakun renifla le pas de porte.

-Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur.

-Je ne ressens rien non plus…Fit le brun.

Naruto ouvrit alors la porte et s'invita, suivant Pakun jusque dans le salon, le chien ninja se mit à fureter un peu partout jusqu'à un meuble bas à tiroir, là il se mit à gratter.

-Ici, c'est d'ici que l'odeur vient…

Naruto s'approcha, s'agenouilla et ouvrit le tiroir pour fouiller dedans, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

-Qui est là ? Cria une voix qu'il reconnu sans mal.

La main de Naruto suspendit sa fouille l'espace de quelques secondes, il sentait sa main trembler et serra le poing de toutes ses forces pour s'obliger à se reprendre avant de retourner à ses recherches.

Susho qui venait d'entrer regardait tour à tour l'homme au visage fermé et à la chevelure d'ébène et la longue chevelure blonde vêtu d'une veste orange vif et noir.

-Minato….Souffla-t-il.

Le blond sortit ce qu'il cherchait du tiroir et le cacha dans sa veste ouverte en prenant soin de ne surtout pas montrer ce qu'il avait trouvé au regard du brun.

-Oui…Répondit le blond en se redressant de toute sa taille.

Cette fois il ne ressemblait plus à la frêle jeune femme qui l'avait séduit. Toujours le même visage certes mais fermé cette fois, les yeux bleus si doux et tendre, c'étaient durcit et fuyaient désormais le regard des autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?…Commença Susho .

-Je suis venu reprendre ce que j'avais perdu. On s'en va maintenant.

-Attends … Fit le brun en l'arrêtant.

Naruto se tourna à peine vers Susho et se détacha brutalement de celui-ci.

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne me touche plus jamais ! Siffla la voix du blond. Je déteste ça !

L'homme aurait du s'en douter, ce qu'il avait fait subir à Naruto n'allait pas s'effacer en quelques pauvres journées, ni même disparaître un jour ce qu'il n'avait pu avoir il avait décidé de le briser, d'ailleurs dans le même genre l'autre brun n'avait-il pas fait pareil ? C'était ce qui le réconfortait un peu dans son malheur d'avoir brisé le blond.

A la différence que s'il avait voulu celui-ci aurait pu l'avoir sur un simple geste, un simple mot. Susho avait su par avance qu'il n'aurait jamais cette superbe blonde pour lui et la découverte que celle qu'il prenait pour une courtisane était en fait un homme avait achevé son espoir.

Il lui avait été douloureux de s'être fait ainsi berner pensait-il par un homme d'une telle beauté intérieur et extérieur. Car malgré tout celui-ci était resté fidèle à lui même et son grand cœur et sa générosité émanaient toujours autant de lui .

Naruto avait posé sa main sur sa poitrine ,là ou il avait caché son trésor, il ne lui restait plus que ça. Ça et quelques souvenirs qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Maintenant la seule chose qui comptait pour lui c'était fuir cette cabane. Il étouffait là-dedans. Sa respiration s'était accéléré de façon impressionnante…

Depuis longtemps déjà le blond souffrait d'hyper ventilation et faisait fréquemment des malaises lorsque ses émotions prenait le pas sur sa raison. Il devait sortir de là, surtout ne pas rester ici, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il avait chaud, trop chaud . Il s'écarta vivement des deux hommes qui se tenaient prés de lui et sortit presque en courant.

Les deux bruns se faisaient désormais face. Susho s'approcha du tiroir pour vérifier ce qu'avait prit le blond. Comme il s'en était douté celui-ci avait reprit le bandeau. Il était revenu ici juste pour cela. Il avait refait le chemin en sens inverse malgré ce qu'il avait vécu juste pour ça.

Il était à la fois écœuré et en même temps il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi ce bandeau était-il si important et qui était cette personne si précieuse qu'un homme puisse endurer tout cela et revenir malgré tout.

–Minato…Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

-Naruto ! Fit la voix de Sasuke qui s'apprêtait à prendre congé à son tour.

-Quoi ?

-Son nom c'est Naruto !

-Naruto…Répéta mécaniquement le brun. Tu le connais bien ?

-Ça dépend… Fit-il du bout des lèvres.

-De quoi ?

-Du lieu, de la personne qui demande , de mon humeur….Lâcha Sasuke.

-Je vois…Tu es qui pour lui ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Je vois… Sasuke hein ?

Le brun leva un sourcil.

-Tu es bien tel que je me l'imaginai… Bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'un type comme toi peut bien trouver à une personne comme elle.

-C'est pas elle, c'est lui… C'est toi l'aveugle dans cette histoire.

-Il m'a trompé, je déteste les homos ! Et lui ,il m'a trompé… Et toi…

-Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire.

Susho le regarda à son tour lui retournant un regard aussi froid et aussi dur que pouvait l'être celui de Sasuke dans ses bons jours.

-Tu es pire que moi finalement. Sourit froidement Susho

-Ne me compare pas à un minable comme toi !

-Ne me parle pas ainsi…S'exclama Susho.

Sasuke sourit en voyant l'autre brun perdre patience et l'attraper par le col.

-Après tout ce qui est arrivé est ta faute…S'il n'avait pas été une traînée ton comportement aurait été différent n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke posa ses doigts sur le poignet de l'homme et l'enserra l'obligeant à le lâcher puis il s'avança menaçant l'autre avant d'ajouter à son oreille d'une voix sifflante et tranchante.

-Naruto, n'est pas une traînée… C'est juste le prix à payer pour un certain service. Et le fait que Naruto soit un homme ou une femme, qu'il soit un prostitué ou un shinobi , ou même notre Hokage….Ça ne change rien pour moi ! Il restera toujours Naruto le boulet…

-Tu m'écœures ! Fit Susho.

-C'est réciproque…Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Naruto mais sache que ça ne me plait pas du tout.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait !

-Ah bon, Alors pourquoi ne supporte-t-il pas ton contact ? Il en faut beaucoup à Naruto pour rejeter quelqu'un ainsi.

Inconsciemment Sasuke souriait de façon sournoise et malsaine. Il aimait à torturer mentalement les gens. Habituellement c'était Naruto avec qui il s'amusait. Mais là son blond n'était pas en état de jouer avec lui.

-Je ne vais pas me répéter…Qu'as-tu fait à Naruto ?

-Moi, rien…Ce sont les membres du village….Quand je leur dis que le Jinchurriki de Konoha était là…Ils sont devenu fou…Il y a longtemps qu'ils gardent rancœur contre Konoha. Ils l'ont attrapé alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la vallée.

-Et…

Susho détourna le regard et serra les poings.

-Je…ne…sais…pas….Ils lui ont lancés des pierres l'ont attrapé et jeté au sol…Après je me suis enfermé chez moi…

Sasuke s'était rapproché encore de Susho son regard reflétait une immense colère.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

Sasuke détachait avec soin chaque syllabe qui franchissait ses lèvres pâles et serrées.

-J'ai…juste entendu crier…Je me suis bouché les oreilles et attendu que cela s'arrête…

Sasuke regardait Susho avec dégoût.

-Tu l'as entendu crier ? Tu as entendu Naruto hurler ? Demanda d'une voix dangereusement basse le brun de Konoha.

-Oui c'est normal, non ?

-Et tu es resté là sans bouger pendant que les gens de ton village massacraient Naruto ?

-Je déteste les homos, il me dégoûte !s'énerva –t-il. Parce que tu as fais mieux toi ? En le rejetant ? S'exclama Susho.

-Tu ne sais rien de nous .Et Naruto savait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi depuis le début ! Je ne lui ai jamais rien caché !

-Tu n'as jamais voulu de Minato ?

-Ce n'est pas Minato ! S'énerva le brun. C'est Naruto ! Et ce que je veux n'a rien à voir avec ce qui doit être ! Je n'ai pas le droit de demander quoi que se soit à Naruto. Termina Sasuke à voix si basse que Susho ne fut pas sur d'avoir comprit la dernière phrase.

De son côté Naruto avait rejoint le reste de la team et se prenait le bec avec Suigetsu. Le blond voulait partir sans attendre de savoir ce que les deux bruns se racontaient. Il ne tenait pas à affronter le regard de Sasuke. C'était trop lourd à porter ce regard dédaigneux, emplit de haine, de dégoût et de toutes sortes de sentiments qui lui faisaient si mal.

-On attends Sasuke ! Fit Suigetsu.

-Hé bien reste à l'attendre tout seul! S'énerva le blond.

-Naruto ! Fit doucement Sakura.

Le blond avait changé depuis le retour du brun et cela ne datait pas seulement d'il y a quelque jours . Bien que son comportement soit des plus étrange. Kakashi et Yamato tentaient d'empêcher la bagarre qui semblait encore une fois inévitable entre les deux têtes brûlés.

-Sasuke n'a pas besoin de nounou ! Fit le blond. S'il a quelque chose à faire, il n'a pas besoin de nous pour ça !

-C'est vrai ! Souligna Kakashi. Néanmoins nous sommes une équipe ,Naruto. On abandonne pas l'un des autres.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il risque ici ! Marmonna le blond tête baissé. Et c'est lui qui nous a abandonné…Rappela le blond à voix très basse.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient douloureusement dans ses paumes. Il tentait de lutter contre le flot d'émotions qui le submergeaient.

Kakashi laissa échapper un soupir et ce fut cet instant que choisi Sasuke pour les rejoindre. Le brun posa son regard sur chacun des membres.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Comme personne ne semblait vouloir lui répondre. Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto.

-Naruto…Siffla sa voix basse.

Le blond serra un peu plus les poings refusant de répondre. Suigetsu sirota un peu de son eau et sourit.

-Rien de bien intéressant ! Sourit-il au brun. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Kakshi ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand Naruto le devança.

-On se tire d'ici !

Et le blond s'élança cette fois-ci personne n'essaya de le retenir. Kakashi laissa à nouveau échapper un soupir désabusé.

-Vous vieillissez Sensei ! Se moqua le brun. Si vous le laissez faire ce qu'il veut, il était inutile que je revienne !

Le jeune homme sourit sous son masque.

-Ne me mêles pas à tes histoires avec Naruto ! Vous êtes assez grand pour régler vos problèmes par vous même !

-Pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'occuper de ce boulet ! Marmonna le brun dans sa barbe.

Il était exaspéré. Mais pas plus que d'habitude quand il s'agissait de Naruto. La dernière personne encore capable de lui faire ressentir des sentiments c'était cet abrutit.

Le groupe se mit de nouveau en route et entreprit de rattraper le blond qui filait à toute allure. Sur sa poitrine le bandeau de Sasuke le brûlait, il voulait rentrer et être seul, seul pour tout oublier… Au bout de plusieurs heures une main s'abattit sur son épaule et le blond s'écarta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. C'était Saï .

-Kakashi sensei dit qu'on doit s'arrêter pour se reposer dans une auberge ce soir. Tout le monde est fatigué !

-Ah ! Fit simplement le blond en se tenant à l'écart de brun qui le regardait le visage dépourvu d'expression.


	8. Chapter 8

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

* * *

AMOUR BLESSE chap 08

* * *

Saï contemplait silencieusement le blond . Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il le connaissait, mais il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état. On aurait un animal aux abois, il semblait traqué, tous ses sens étaient en alerte et on pouvait sentir filtré l'aura du démon renard. Naruto avait atteint ses limites.

Il jugea préférable de laisser le blond seul et retourna auprès du reste du groupe qui se dirigeait lentement vers une auberge situé non loin de là .

Là chacun se vit attribuer ses quartiers, les garçons d'un côté ,les filles de l'autre, les sensei ensemble, et le groupe Taka encore à part. C'était une vraie pagaille mais tout le monde eu un coin ou dormir. Tous hormis Naruto qui se tenait encore et toujours à l'écart et que personne ne semblait prêt à accueillir.

Il se fichait de la chambre, il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir.

Dés qu'il fermait les yeux trop de choses lui revenaient en mémoire. Il revoyait les mêmes scènes à l'infini. Il entendait leur voix, sentait leur main sur lui, il entendait résonner à ses oreilles les mots de Sasuke…

« Un monstre, tu es un montre, personne ne voudra jamais de toi… Tu es un boulet, Naruto… Si seulement tu n'avais jamais existé… »

La colère montait en lui telle une déferlante qu'il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas freiner. Il serrait les poings à se faire mal, ses traits tirés et l'aura qui émanait de lui firent réagirent Sasuke immédiatement. Il déboula sans prévenir et happa brutalement le blond par les épaules le prenant contre lui.

-Naruto ! Fit sa voix basse et tranchante. Naruto !

Mais le blond se ne contrôlait plus, ses mains aux ongles acérés se posèrent sur le bras blanc. Il semblait prêt à le lacérer, de fins filet de sang se mirent à couler du bras du brun qui ne broncha pas. Les dents pointues et aiguisées entaillèrent les chairs de son bras .

-Naruto ! Ca suffit ! Siffla le brun en resserrant son étreinte.

Un frémissement parcouru les filles, voir Naruto dans un tel état était suffisamment rare et deux fois en moins de 48h , c'était exceptionnel et anormal.

-Arrête ça maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il.

Mais si à ces mots le blond s'immobilisa ,il ne relâcha pas la pression pour autant. Sasuke tira le blond derrière lui qui se laissa de nouveau faire .

Kakashi et Yamato laissèrent échapper un soupir limite désespéré. Qu'allaient-ils… ou que pouvaient-ils faire avec ces deux là ? Naruto contrôlait mal ses émotions en présence du brun et il était en ce moment extrêmement perturbé et aucun d'eux ne savait pourquoi.

Sasuke avait entraîné son blond à l'écart ,ils devaient parler mais loin des oreilles indiscrètes, loin de toutes personne susceptible d'intervenir. Les choses étaient d'ors et déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça. Le brun avait fermé la porte de la chambre et s'était laissé glisser sur le sol, le corps de Naruto blottit contre le sien. La part du démon toujours active certes mais lové contre lui, elle pouvait presque être inoffensive mais uniquement envers lui.

Doucement la langue du blond se mit à lécher la plaie qu'il avait lui-même infligé au brun.

« Naruto… ».Pensa doucement le brun son regard sombre était posé sur la tête blonde.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes et se mit à lui caresser la tête. Le blond tressaillit et cacha son visage contre le bras qu'il l'enserrait toujours et se mit à pleurer en silence.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir.

-Tu pleures beaucoup trop Naruto.

Le jeune homme essaya de refouler sa détresse et de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

-Baka ! Fit le brun. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que ça me gênait. Marmonna le brun en resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

Comment, Comment pouvait-il le toucher ainsi alors qu'il était un montre ? Alors qu'il se sentait si sale ? Si misérable ? Il se sentait encore plus mal d'être ainsi consoler. Il y avait peu encore le brun l'insultait et l'humiliait à tout propos …

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé depuis ?

Susho avait-il révélé ce qui s'était produit ?

A cette pensée le cœur du blond accéléra et se mit à cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un goût amer se répandait dans sa bouche. Il garda les yeux fermés. Sa colère était retombé il ne restait plus désormais que la douleur et la tristesse qui envahissait son cœur.

Il se détacha du brun, il avait besoin de se laver et surtout il avait une irrépressible envie de vomir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'éloigne de lui.

-Où vas-tu encore ? Marmonna le brun.

Le blond déglutit péniblement .Il était incapable de lui répondre. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres sèches. Il se détourna et quitta la pièce sans un mot sous le regard glacial du brun.

-Quel boulet celui-là !

Naruto avait finalement trouvé un endroit ou se cacher ,ou il pouvait laisser libre court à sa détresse et vomir toute la bile qui l'envahissait. Lorsque enfin son corps cessa de se venger il put se lever, se brosser les dents et enfiler sur son corps trop maigre un yukata afin de gagner les onsens…

Après quelques hésitations Naruto se faufila vers les bains destinés aux hommes, quoique s'il avait pu choisir il aurait opté pour le bain des femmes… La peur lui nouait atrocement les entrailles…. Il avait peur, une peur froide et insidieuse qui s'était installé en lui depuis les agressions multiples dont il avait été victime.

Il ne pouvait oublier… Il ne pourrait probablement jamais … Il avait supplier, lui, Naruto Uzumaki qui avait toujours fait passer sa fierté avant tout le reste, il avait supplier qu'on ne lui fasse pas cela…

Chaque nuit, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux ou qu'il se retrouvait seul la peur revenait…. Mais pour une fois il sembla que la chance était avec lui, les bains étaient désert et le blond pu se glisser avec soulagement dans l'eau brû releva ses lourdes mèches blondes se faisant la réflexion qu'il devrait les couper pour être tranquille.

Un soupir d'aise lui échappa et un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres décolorées. Engloutit dans l'eau jusqu'au cou Naruto avait fermé les yeux. Ses bras ramenés contre son torse, il posa sa main droite sur le bandeau qu'il avait rattaché à sa cuisse soulagé de le sentir là.

Il traîna un moment jusqu'à ce que des voix se fassent entendre dés lors les sens du blond se mirent en éveille et il sortit de l'eau rapidement. Gardant la tête baissée il passa devant le groupe qui venaient se baigner et se précipita pour enfiler son yukata…. Mais dans sa précipitation il s'emmêla avec les manches et la ceinture…

Son trouble ne passa pas inaperçu et les jeunes gens décidèrent de s'amuser un peu avec lui.

-Et toi là ! Attends un peu, on va t'aider !

Le groupe se resserra autour du blond qui se trouva bloquer contre les étagères. Impossible de fuir son corps refusait de bouger. La peur commença à s'insinuer lentement par tout les pores de sa peau puis à circuler dans ses veines tel un poison.

-Laissez-moi ! Murmura à voix presque inaudible le blond. S'il vous plait…

Le yukata ouvert laissait voir sa peau et une main baladeuse se mit à dériver sur celle-ci légèrement doré.

Naruto tressaillit et essaya de se dégager.

-Lâchez moi ! Je veux partir !

-Ben défends-toi ! Fit une voix en riant.

Ils ouvrirent le yukata et dénudèrent le blond qui tentait de se débattre pour sortir des vestiaires.  
Personne n'allait entrer et le secourir, il fallait qu'il se débrouille. Mais il était pétrifié , il sentait le froid sur sa peau dénudé.

-Tiens qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda soudain l'un d'eux en arrachant le bandeau attaché autour de sa cuisse.

Naruto tendit le bras pour le récupérer.

-Non ! Rendez-moi ça !

-C'est un bandeau de Ninja ça ! C'est quoi cette façon bâtarde de le porter ? T'es pédé ou quoi ?

Jetant le bandeau par dessus son épaule, l'un des garçons passa une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

-Bon si on s'amusait un peu maintenant ? Fit il en s'approchant. Tu es vraiment mignon pour un mec !

-Oui ! C'est presque dommage que tu ne sois pas une femme !

Il saisit le blond par le menton et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis que deux autres de ses camarades bloquaient les poignets du blond afin qu'il cessa de se débattre et ne puissent s'échapper.

-A moi ! Fit un autre.

Il prit la place du précédent et l'embrassa à son tour.

Le blond en aurait vomit s'il avait pu .

Si seulement il avait pu fuir , il se serait caché quelque part mais son corps refusait de bouger il avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait c'était comme si un poids atroce l'empêchait de s'échapper.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain avec fracas, et un regard glacial se posa sur le groupe que formait Naruto et les jeunes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'exclama une voix. Sors d'ici on est occupé !

Le brun ne répondit pas mais ses yeux d'ébène se posèrent sur le visage du blond qui venait de se poser sur lui. Les pupilles bleus océan s'écarquillèrent de surprise et le blond blêmit un peu plus.

-T'en a pas marre d'écarter les cuisses pour n'importe qui ? Maugréa Sasuke en faisant demi-tour. Putain, je peux pas sentir les type dans ton genre.

Naruto tressaillit, son estomac allait se retourner d'une seconde à l'autre. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était d'accord pour ça ? Le regard du blond se leva de nouveau vers la silhouette qui s'apprêtait à sortir, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour l'appeler à l'aide mais les mots moururent sans même franchirent sa gorge nouée. Ses lèvres tremblèrent ,le goût des larmes envahis sa bouche , ils les sentit monté lentement et envahir ses yeux bleus désespérés .

C'était inutile, la porte c'était refermé, le brun n'avait pas lu l'appel de détresse des yeux bleus posés sur lui, ou peut-être n'en avait-il tout simplement pas eu l'envie. Le peu de volonté qui restait au blond sembla tout d'un coup quitter son corps. C'était exactement comme autrefois, il se sentait seul et abandonné par les autres…. Qui se souciait de lui aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait plus personne qui le regardait.

Naruto se sentit couché au sol mais ne chercha plus à se défendre…Ca n'avait plus d'importance, si seulement quelqu'un voulait bien enfoncer une lame au travers de son corps et mettre fin à ses souffrances….

Le blond se mit à pleurer silencieusement alors qu'à nouveau on soumettait son corps aux pires humiliations. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, suppliant du fond de son corps que quelqu'un vienne tout arrêter…

-Sasuke…Émit-il d' une voix infiniment faible.

Trop faible pour être entendu par quelqu'un de normal. Mais pas par une oreille experte resté collé derrière la paroi…

Il ouvrit de nouveau la porte à la volée et s'avança vers le premier gars qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Cassez-vous ! Hurla le brun énervé.

Il était de nouveau dans cet état de rage que seul Naruto pouvait déclencher chez lui. Lui qui ne perdait jamais son calme était ,dés qu'il se trouvait en présence du blond, épidermiquement sensible et réceptif.

Il balança le premier, puis le second les arrachant avec une violence non contenu du corps saccagé du blond. Il passait délibérément et jouissivement ses nerfs sur le groupe qui avait attenté à la pudeur du blond.

Tant bien que mal Naruto réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de sa voix. Il se jeta sur le brun et l'attrapa à bras le corps.

-Arrête ! Réussit-il à articuler péniblement. Arrête !C'est bon…

Le regard noir incrédule du brun se posa sur lui.

-C'est bon ? Articula-t-il sèchement en détachant bien chaque syllabe. C'est Bon ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Le blond esquissa un faible sourire et murmura doucement en le relâchant.

-Je crois qu'ils ont compris…

En effet sur le sol ,le corps des 4 garçons gisaient dans une marre de sang. Le brun n'avait pas fait dans la demi-mesure comme à son habitude, quand il attaquait, il ne restait rien derrière lui. Il se leva toujours passablement énervé.

Il se tenait devant le blond ,debout, les poings serrés .Il ne comprenait pas le blond. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait jamais compris et cela n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Le regard du brun était sombre et froid et il était posé sur Naruto avec dureté.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça….Souffla la voix du blond qui avait baissé les yeux. Je t'en prie arrête de me regarder comme ça… Supplia alors le blond en resserrant son yukata sur son corps.

-Ces types…Commença le brun….Allaient ,ils allaient… et toi tu…. Enfin Naruto es-tu donc stupide à ce point ? Ou alors c'est que tu aimes vraiment ça ?S'impatienta le brun. T'es homo tu veux te faire sauter par n'importe qui ? La prochaine fois dis le moi je les laisserai te défoncer !

Le blond déglutit avec difficulté.

Non il n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien ce que ces types voulaient lui faire. Il ne comptait plus combien de fois où il était déjà passé par là. Il leva péniblement les yeux vers le brun et murmura.

-Merci d'être intervenu…Sourit-il faiblement.

Naruto qui remerciait Sasuke ça semblait dément.

-Mais pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? Je pensais que mon sors t'était indifférent…

-T'es un connard Naruto ! Tu le sais ça ?

Le brun l'attrapa par le col de son kimono et approcha son visage du sien.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Hurla le brun.

-Parce que c'est mon devoir…

-C'est quoi ?…S'exclama le brun abasourdit. J'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi débile… Quoique venant d'un perdant comme toi ça ne devrait pas me surprendre…

Naruto posa doucement sa main sur celle de Sasuke et desserra son étreinte de sa gorge…

Pendant ce temps le reste du groupe commençait à s'inquiéter de leur absence et s'était mis à leur recherche c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent tous dans le vestiaire découvrant les deux garçons face à face .

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour protéger mon village et ceux qui me sont cher…C'est mon devoir en tant qu'Hokage de veiller sur chacun…

-Je ne vois pas le rapport avec le fait d'accepter ce que tu as accepter soit-disant pour moi…Ah mais c'est vrai j'oubliai tu aimes ça, pas vrai ?

-Konoha c'est aussi ton village…C'est de là d'où tu viens…C'est le lieu que ton frère voulait protéger plus que tout avec toi-même…Et c'est pareil pour moi ,tu mets plus précieux que tout… Te garder en vie est ce que j'ai promis à ceux pour qui tu es cher….

-Tu n'avais pas à faire de telle promesse !Ma vie ne te concerne pas !

-Ta vie, celle de tout nos amis, le village… Ils dépendent de moi maintenant.

-Pas moi ! Fit froidement le brun. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

« Pas besoin »… Ces simples mots résonnaient dans les oreilles du blond. Bien sur que Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de lui.. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui de toute manière. Mais Naruto lui avait besoin du brun. Quand à aimer…Aimer ce qu'il avait du faire…. Rien que d'y penser il avait envie de vomir…

Le blond s'écarta du brun et alla ramasser le bandeau jeté au sol. Le brun lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux se posèrent sur ce que le blond tenait entre ses doigts. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise…

Son bandeau, c'était son bandeau que Naruto avait conservé après toutes ses années.


	9. Chapter 9

Pairing: SasuxNaru

Base: Naruto

Disclaimer:

Ils ne sont pas à moi sinon Sasuke aurait épousé Naruto Après avoir passé plus de 3 ans à lui courir après :/

* * *

 **Résumé:**

Naruto a payé le prix fort pour préservé la paix, pour obtenir des renseignements important et surtout pour permettre à Sasuke de ne plus être considéré comme un nunkenin , il a accepter d'aller jusqu'à se vendre... Sauf que rien ne s'est passé comme prévu , ... Violé, battu et soumis pour ne pas dévoilé son identité notre beau blond s'est retrouvé brisé dans une situation qui lui a échappé... Les retrouvailles avec son si précieux compagnon ne sont pas tendre ... Sasuke lui en veux... Culpabilité?

Remord?

Regrets?

Colère?

Dégoût?

Qu'est-ce qui anime réellement le cœur et l'âme de Sasuke ?

* * *

.

 **AMOUR BLESSE chap 09**

.

* * *

.

Naruto resserra ses doigts autour du précieux bandeau… « Pas besoin de toi » je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ces mots résonnaient en lui…Ca, il le savait, il le savait depuis longtemps que personne et encore moins Sasuke n'avait besoin de lui .

Et cela lui était douloureusement pénible.

Inconsciemment, il leva le bandeau à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Il ne possédait pas grand chose et son plus grand trésor c'était ce souvenir de leur amitié passé… De ce lien si fort qui représentait tant aux yeux de Naruto. Mais il était le seul pour qui il était encore précieux. Le blond tenta de refouler les larmes qui une fois de plus menaçaient de l'envahir.

Il serra les poings et refoula sa peine, lorsqu'il se tourna vers les autres, son visage avait reprit son expression habituel. Rien de ce qui venait de se passer, sa conversation avec Sasuke ou le viol qu'il venait de subir à nouveau…rien absolument rien ne transparaissait…Il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler sa peine…

-Je vais me coucher ! Dit il simplement en quittant les vestiaires.

Il passa devant le groupe sans même les regarder. Il longea silencieusement le mur et tourna au bout de celui-ci. Il n'avait pas de chambre assigné aussi il préféra se glisser à l'extérieur. Il chercha un endroit à peu près tranquille , à l'écart et non visible des chambres de ses compagnons et y posa son sac. Puis il se laissa glisser au sol, même s'il paraissait à première vu bien, au fond de lui il n'était que ruine sonc oeur avait été ravagé . Il rapprocha ses genoux de son torse et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

La douleur restait là insidieuse et douloureuse. Il évitait autant que faire ce peu de fermer les yeux…Il ne voulait surtout pas dormir…tout sauf ça…. Il refusait de se souvenir… Il devait oublier ce qui était arrivé…Oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit…

Comme pour tout le reste de sa vie , il devait oublier le mal qu'on lui faisait et continuer à être l'idiot qui arrangeait tout le monde…C'était la seule façon de survivre qu'il connaissait…

Il n'existait personne pour lui ..

Personne qui pouvait l'aimer…

Personne qui voudrait partager un peu de sa souffrance et le prendre dans ses bras…

Finalement quand il se prostituait, il avait au moins l'avantage d'être pris dans des bras et de ne pas dormir seul quand la nuit venait…

C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait… Il couchait pour ne pas être seul. Parce qu'aucune femme n'aurait jamais voulu de lui…Et le seul homme auquel il tenait , ne le considerait pas digne de vivre...

La fatigue allait avoir raison de lui , il sentait le sommeil le gagner et avec lui sa terreur refaisait surface. Il s'éveilla en sursaut tremper de sueur, tout son corps tremblait. Cela lui rappelait ses premiers combats auprès de Sasuke alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille et que le brun se battait pour le protéger.

Il eut un sourire idiot…

Il s'était relevé et avait tourné ses yeux vers le ciel étoilé.

Debout appuyé sur l'arbre pour ne pas tomber, le blond entendait battre son propre cœur de manière sourde et violente. Un peu comme si son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine ,son souffle s'était accéléré de manière radicale.

Il était en hyper ventilation, il sentit près de lui une présence et se mit à hurler….

L'intéressé ne se rendit même pas compte que les cris qu'il entendait venait de sa propre bouche, il sentit deux bras l'étreindre ,il cria , une main le bâillonna et le souffle lui manqua….

Ce fut le trou noir…

« Dans son esprit, il se voyait encore supplier…

-Non, non, je vous en prie…

Il courrait pour fuir.

-Ne me touchez pas….

Il repoussait les mains qui voulait l'attraper.

-Arrêter …J'ai horreur de ça !

Ces corps qui lui levaient le cœur.

-Je vous en prie non ! »

Il se débattait.

Sakura essuya le front brûlant.

La fièvre le tenait solidement. Il se réveillait parfois en sueur, il repoussait ceux qui voulait le soigner, et sombrait à nouveau …

Sasuke et Kakashi étaient obligés de le maintenir de force pour qu'il ne blesse pas la jeune femme.

Yamato restait en protection quand le chakra du démon se manifestait au travers de ses hurlements.

Cette fois ils étaient tous très inquiet. L'état psychologiquement instable du blond était très préoccupant. Il tentait de tuer tous ceux qui le touchait dés qu'il refaisait surface…Son esprit était hanté par des fantômes.

Même la présence de Sasuke ne suffisait plus à calmer les angoisses du blond. En désespoir de cause, Sasuke prit sur lui de jeter Naruto dans un genjutsu afin qu'il ne puisse plus agresser personne le temps qu'ils rentrent à Konoha.

Et depuis maintenant plus de 10 jours, ils étaient là à attendre une accalmie pour pouvoir voyager sans risque.

-Il faudra l'enfermer…Murmura la voix de Kiba.

-Ne dis pas ça ! Cria Sakura.

-Tu as une meilleure solution ?

-Il peut se contrôler !

-Pas en ce moment ! Il peut tous nous massacrer s'il le veut !

La jeune femme se tut et baissa les yeux.

-Même Sasuke n'arrive plus à le calmer...Il a du utiliser son genjutsu sur Naruto ! Il l'a délibérément plongé en enfer pour qu'on ne se fasse pas tuer ! Fit l'homme chien.

Sasuke les écoutait d'une oreille distraite tout en surveillant l'apparence calme du blond , mais ses traits tendus et ses mains crispés laissait imaginer le pire au brun. Il aurait préféré ne pas faire cela. Car il l'avait enfermé dans son pire cauchemar…

Il ignorait dans quel état le blond sortirait de cet état . Il pouvait basculer dans la folie et lâcher Kyubi sur le village et tout dévasté…C'était la forte menace qui pesait sur eux …. Il le savait mieux que quiconque car un tel traitement lui avait autrefois était réservé par son propre frère ,et il avait lui-même sombrer au plus profond des enfers…

Après avoir longuement réfléchit, Sasuke se tourna vers Yamato et Kakashi.

-Il faut qu'on parle ! Fit le brun.

-Que se passe-t-il Sasuke ?

-Allons ailleurs. Fit le brun en désignant une chambre à côté.

Ils s'enfermèrent tous les 3.

-Bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke ?Demanda Kakashi.

-Combien de temps vous pouvez contrôler le kyubi en Naruto.

Yamato tressaillit.

-Je ne peux pas le contrôler au delà de 4 queues.

-Et combien de temps vous pouvez le maintenir ?

-Je l'ignore…. Mais pas longtemps .

-Contrôler Naruto quand il se transforme et perd conscience est très difficile et requiert beaucoup de chakra.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Quelques minutes seulement.

-C'est énorme Sasuke !

-Je sais !

-Yamato ne…

-Kakashi-sensei , attendez s'il vous plait.…Explique nous ce que tu veux faire. Fit Yamato en s'asseyant en tailleur.

-Je vais aller chercher Naruto.

-Le chercher ?

-Je peux entrer dans son esprit par l'intermédiaire du sharingan.

-Tu peux….Comment tu peux faire ça ?

-Avec le Sharingan je peux atteindre Kyubi quand je suis en contact avec Naruto.

-En contact ? Interrogea Yamato.

Il repensa alors à leur première rencontre lorsque Sasuke avait touché Naruto, ils étaient resté silencieux de longues minutes.

-Je commence à comprendre. Tu veux entrer dans l'esprit de Naruto pour le ramener à la conscience.

-C'est ça ….

-Mais ?..

-Mais je ne garantis pas que je vais y arriver…Et je ne pourrai pas intervenir sur Kyubi puisque je serai en contact avec l'esprit de Naruto. Et je serai trop prêt de lui…Si j'interviens pour l'arrêter, je le tuerai… Lâcha froidement le brun.

-Dans ce cas une autre personne doit aussi pouvoir entrer en contact avec lui…

-Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui puisse approcher Naruto plus facilement que moi ? Demanda Sasuke en sortant.

-Attends une seconde.

Le brun se tourna vers eux.

-L'esprit de Naruto est protégé par le démon renard ….N'importe qui ne peut pas se lier à lui… De plus, c'est un vrai labyrinthe là-dedans… Trouvez Naruto dans son propre esprit revient à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Je l'ai déjà trouvé une fois… J'arriverai à le trouver encore ! Et même si je n'y arrive pas , lui me trouvera…

-Sasuke.

-Si vous avez mieux à proposer dites-le ! Fit froidement le brun en regagnant la chambre ou reposait le blond. Je lève le genjutsu de Naruto ,ce soir…

-Ne fais pas ça. Nous ne pouvons pas contrôler Naruto dans l'état ou il est.

-Si je laisse Naruto comme ça…Fit le brun en s'approchant du blond.

Il sortit son katana et en appuya la lame sur sa gorge.

-Autant abréger ses souffrances !Siffla le brun en enfonçant légèrement la lame, pas trop mais juste assez pour faire perler un fin filet de sang le long de sa gorge

-Arrête c'est bon ! On va tenter de faire ce que tu proposes.

Le brun rengaina son katana et s'agenouilla auprès du blond.

-De toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix… S'il perd le contrôle vous perdrez aussi le contrôle de Kyubi….Soit dit en passant j'm'en fou personnellement. Sourit le brun. Je m'accommoderai de Kyubi dans la nature et de Naruto mort…Ça ne sera pas votre cas….Termina-t-il ironiquement.

-Emmenons le dehors… Allons faire ça dans un endroit plus discret…Si le démon renard sort il va tout détruire.

Sasuke soupira , ici ou ailleurs cela ne changerait rien… Si Kyubi profitait de la faiblesse de Naruto c'était foutu d'avance. C'était vraiment chiant cette affaire. Il avait envie de tout laisser tomber et de se tirer de ce guêpier dans lequel le blond les avait tous foutu.

-Quand tu reviendras, je te tuerais ! Marmonna le brun pour lui-même. Tu vas me payer ça !

Une fois à l'extérieur installé à l'écart du passage , ils déposèrent le corps toujours inanimé de Naruto dans une petite clairière environnante. Yamato leur avait crée un abri et les autres se tenaient au alentours montant la garde. Sakura avait fait du feu et tous attendait la suite dans l'angoisse.

Sasuke posa alors sa main sur la poitrine du blond et plongea directement dans les abîmes de celui-ci. Un labyrinthe sans fin qui tournait et retournait en tout sens, des milliers de direction possible, un bruit sourd et mat qui se répétait à l'infini. C'était ça l'esprit de Naruto. Il pouvait y errer à l'infini et ne jamais en revenir. Ne jamais trouver la sortie, ne jamais y retrouver Naruto.

Mais il était Sasuke Uchiwa et lui c'était Naruto, son imbécile à lui, le garçon a qui il était lié au de-là de tout. Le lien qui les unissait était au-delà des mots, au-delà de tout ce qui existait, de vie en vie , de réincarnation en réincarnation ,ils étaient lié l'un à l'autre, amis, frère, ou plus… Homme ou femme… Dans cet univers ou dans un autre ..Ils seraient toujours liés. Nul ne parviendrait à rompre leur lien. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours sentit , depuis toujours qu'ils se comprenaient qu'ils savaient ce que l'autre pensait sans avoir à se le dire et parfois sans même avoir besoin de se regarder ...

Et comme il l'avait prévu, il n'eut aucune difficulté à trouver le blond. Celui-ci se tenait inconscient sur le sol recouvert de quelques centimètres d'une eau verdâtre…

Il avait de lui-même choisi de s'ignorer. Il ne voulait pas revenir à sa conscience propre… Celle-ci lui montrait en boucle ses pires souvenirs…

Sasuke connaissait bien cette sensation oppressante, étouffante d'être prisonnier d'un cauchemar qui n'avait pas de fin. Il fallait maintenant arriver à faire sortir Naruto de là… Pour cela il allait devoir intervenir dans son cauchemar, mais sans savoir à quoi il allait lui-même se retrouver confronter.

Quel pouvait être le pire cauchemar pour Naruto ?

La mort de ses parents ?

La solitude ?

Le rejet ?

Son départ ?

Son retour ?

Ou bien pire encore….

Sasuke l'ignorait mais il n'avait pas le choix du retour ,ni du lieu, il se saisit de Naruto à bras le corps et…..

Il se laissa aspiré par son cauchemar….

.

* * *

.

Ce fut différent de la fois précédente ou il était entré dans son esprit, il l'avait trouvé sans mal car Naruto était conscient , mais là, ce n'était plus lui qui dirigeait son esprit mais le Kyubi qui dirigeait Naruto dans son esprit…

Et ce fut un parcours du combattant qui débuta pour Sasuke.

 _-Tu veux retrouver Naruto , Sasuke ?_ Susurra la voix du renard.

Le brun se retourna sur ses gardes.

Le renard se mit à rire.

 _-Tu ne le trouveras pas comme ça…. Tu crois qu'il a envie de te voir ?_

-Dis moi où il est ! Exigea le brun.

 _-Hihihi…. Il ne veut pas te voir….Il ne veut plus voir personne….Mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ?_

-Ou est Naruto ?

 _-Si tu veux le voir, tu devras le chercher…_

Pendant ce temps dans le monde réel le corps de Sasuke avait été allongé près de celui du blond. Yamato avait émit l'hypothèse qu'il fallait maintenir les deux corps en contact pour ne pas rompre le fil tenu qui reliait l'âme de Sasuke à celle de Naruto.

Le groupe regardait avec angoisse les visages neutre des deux garçons allongé l'un prés de l'autre.

-Tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire ? Marmonnait Sasuke en errant dans le labyrinthe de l'esprit de Naruto. T'es vraiment chiant comme mec !

Le brun connaissait bien son compagnon, il savait comment il fonctionnait, la seule chose qu'il ignorait c'est ce qui pouvait le plus terroriser le blond.

Perdre ses proches ?

Il l'avait déjà vécu, et cela n'avait pas suffit pour le faire changer .

Les humiliations ?

La solitude ?

La douleur ?

Naruto connaissait cela 1000 fois mieux que tout le monde.

Alors quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qui était capable de maintenir Naruto dans son genjustu ?

C'était la réponse à cette question qu'il était venu chercher.

Ramener Naruto ne dépendait pas de lui, mais de Naruto lui-même, de sa volonté à vivre, de revenir auprès de ceux qu'il aimait.

Pour le reste cela ne le regardait pas.

Il ne voulait pas se mêler de sa vie. Il avait bien assez de mal à gérer le bordel qui régnait dans la sienne alors s'il ne faisait même qu'effleurer la possibilité de s'attacher de nouveau au blond, il était foutu.


	10. Chapter 10

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

 **PAIRING** : Sasuke X Naruto

* * *

 _._

 _Résumé_ : Naruto s'est perdu dans son propre esprit et ne veut pas revenir. Sasuke qui l'a plongé dans un genjutsu se voit dans l'obligation d 'aller le chercher...Mais que va-t-il découvrir au fond de l'âme tourmenté de son ex-équipier ?

.

* * *

.

.

 **AMOUR BLESSE chap 10**

.

.

* * *

.

Et c'était dans cet état d'esprit que le brun errait à la recherche du blond, il passait d'un lieu à un autre, d'un souvenir atroce à un autre, d'une humiliation à une autre. Comment le blond avait-il réussit à garder sa joie de vivre, sa volonté de croire en l'être humain ?

Avec ce qu'il traversait Sasuke savait que lui, il aurait tué tout le monde.

La force de caractère du blond, le dépassait totalement.

Sasuke l'avait su, il l'avait toujours sentit cette force derrière Naruto, il la lui enviait. Il aurait voulu l'avoir lui aussi. Malgré ce qu'il avait vécu il était resté droit et il lui avait tendu la main un nombre incalculable de fois, le cherchant encore et encore .

Au milieu de ce capharnaüm de souvenirs , se tenait le blond vêtu de ce kimono couvert de broderie qui le faisait ressembler à une femme, de longues mèches blondes cascadaient sur ses épaules et devant lui les hommes qui avaient usés et abusés de lui à loisirs.

Naruto ferma les yeux et se boucha les oreilles.

-NON ! Hurla-t-il. Assez ! Laissez-moi !

Sasuke s'avança vers lui et le saisit sans ménagement par les épaules.

-Naruto ! Gronda-t-il.

-Trainé…

-Tu n'existe pas .

-Assassin

-Démon

-Menteur

-Orphelin

-Va-t-en

-Ne t'approche pas de nous

-Tu es inutile

-Pourquoi es-tu en vie ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi

-Personne n'a besoin de toi

-Meurt !

-Laissez moi ! Taisez vous ! Je n'ai rien fait !

-Naruto ! S'exclama la voix du brun au milieu des autres voix qui scandaient son nom et des insultes.

A ces insultes les phrases entendu pendant qu'il se prostituait pour le Raikage… Dans ce salon de thé immonde ou il offrait ses faveurs contre les précieux renseignements qui devaient lui garder Sasuke à l'abri…

En vie …

Et effacer sa tête du Bingo Book...

La voix de Sasuke le rejetant , le repoussant se mêlait aux voix qui lui demandait de s'offrir , de se donner à eux …

-Laisses toi faire !

 **-Tu es inutile !**

-Ça va passer tout seul !

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !**

-Allons ce n'est pas ta première fois !

 **-Personne ne veut de toi !**

-Écartes donc les cuisses !

- **Je ne t'ai rien demandé !**

Naruto aurait voulu mourir , mourir plutôt que de revivre encore et encore les mêmes scènes , entendre leur voix ,sentir leur mains parcourir sa peau …

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à percer les barrières de souffrance du blond… Et pour cause il n'avait pas partager de moment ou il pourrait lui offrir quelque chose qui le soutienne. Le brun cherchait au milieu de ses souffrances une faible lueur qui lui permettrait de sortir Naruto de son cauchemar …

Les images se mirent à tourner autour de Sasuke , il voyait le jeune ninja vêtu comme une courtisane se faire attraper ,jeter au sol, les cuisses écartées et des hommes dont le visage changeaient sans cesses s'enfoncer dans son corps.

Il l'entendait hurler et se débattre…

Suppliant de ne plus le toucher, de ne pas lui faire subir cela…

Il se voyait lui le regardant avec méprit…

Il entendait ses propres mots frapper le jinchurriki qui agenouillé au sol , les mains sur les oreilles le suppliait de se taire…

Puis la tenue de la courtisane disparu , et le corps nu du blond apparu sous ses yeux , et des plaies se mirent à saigner sur son dos, sur ses cuisses…

Et sa voix basse entrecoupé de larme, suppliait que tout s'arrête que ces mains qui le parcouraient disparaissent….

Que ses doigts qui fouillaient son corps cessent de rentrer en lui…

Que les mots disparaissent …

Que les coups cessent...

Ce qu'il voulait c'était de l'Amour !

Il voulait que quelqu'un s'inquiète enfin pour lui.

Que quelqu'un l'aime envers et contre tout

Qu' **IL** le défende !

Qu' **IL** le regarde !

Qu'enfin **IL** se retourne sur son passage et que son regard le protège de ses peines et de ses souffrances , de toutes ces douleurs qu'on avait infligé à son âme ,à son corps , à son cœur abandonné…

N'y avait il personne pour bercer son cœur fatigué ?

Une gifle pénétra son univers de douleurs et de cris. Les yeux bleus se posèrent sur un visage aux traits fins, à la peau clair , aux yeux à la fois sombres et profond copmme la nuit et pourtant d'une douceur incomparable quand il se posèrent sur lui à cet instant.

-Naruto ! Cria une voix.

Le regard bleu était vide .

-Regarde moi ! Siffla la vois dure du brun.

Le blond regardait sans voir.

-Naruto ! Grogna t il en le secouant fermement.

Des cris, sifflaient et hurlaient aux oreilles du brun comme autant de coup qui percutaient son corps . Il tentait de passer outre pour que seule sa voix atteigne le blond en face de lui Utilisant son corps comme rempart face à la cruauté. Naruto se tenait droit , mais inerte un regard sans vie , fixant un point imaginaire...Comme s'il avait abandonné...Tout abandonné…

Les mains fines du brun se saisirent du visage sans émotion et obligèrent celui-ci à se poser sur lui.

-Tu renonces Naruto ? Tu t'avoues vaincu ?

Sasuke relâcha son visage pour ôter sa chemise et en couvrir le corps du blond toujours nu face à lui.

-Naruto ! Tu admets donc ta défaite ?

Il refermait lentement celle-ci sans que le blond n'esquisse le moindre geste ou ne dise le moindre mot.

-Dobe ! Marmonna le brun peu habitué à voir son équipier silencieux.

Il se redressa et ses longs doigts repoussèrent les longues mèches blondes qui encadraient le visage en face de lui.

Il soupira.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait le plus de mal dans tout cela , Uzuratonkashi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus blessé ? Toi qui as subit autant que moi ? Toi qui a choisit l'amour plutôt que la haine ? Plus facile , plus rapide !

Sasuke posa son front contre celui du blond.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as rendu si fort ? Et qu'est-ce qui vient de t'abattre ?

Une énorme ombre se dessina peu à peu à l'arrière du blond puis un autre plus sombre qui lui tournait le dos.

- _Sharingan…_

-Kyubi…

- _Uchiwa !_

-Mmm….

- _Tu es celui qui construit et qui détruit …_ _Tu es bien un Uchiwa._

-Tss… Rends moi Naruto.

 _-Il n'est pas à toi ! Et je t'ai dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir !_

-Fais le revenir !

 _-Je ne peux pas ...Toi seul le peux… Si lui le veut…_

-Tu sais que tu es aussi chiant que lui !

Le Démon ricana.

 _-Dis celui incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments !_

-…

 _-Continu à lui parler ...Peut-être qu'il finira par t'entendre… Ou va chercher plus loin…._

-Plus loin ?

 _-_ _Dis lui ce qu'il veut entendre ?_

-Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé lui dire ?

 _-Comment veux tu que je le sache stupide Uchiwa ?_

-Tu vis avec non ?

 _-Et alors c'est pas parce qu'on partage le même corps que je sais tout de lui… Enfin même si je sais tout… Ricana le démon._

-Ce qui veux dire ?

 _-Que je sais même qu'il est le premier que tu as embrassé !_

-Et alors ! Lui aussi !

 _-Mais moi je sais qu'il compte bien plus pour toi que tu ne veux l'admettre !_

 _-…_

 _-Il compte même plus que personne n'a jamais compté pour toi ….Hormis ton frère… Et en même temps ils comptent autant l'un que l'autre pour toi...Sauf que lui… Fit le démon en désignant son hôte. Tu ne peux pas le tuer…_

 _-_ Je peux le tuer !

 _-Alors fais le ! Il n'attends que ça de mourir de ta main !_

 _-_ Hors de question !

 _-Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ? Que c'est chiant les gamins ! Soupira le démon en lui tournant le dos. Débrouilles-toi tout seul !_

Et le démon alla se rouler en boule derrière sa grille. Laissant Sasuke un brin agacé face à son porteur qui pour l'heure demeurait muet.

Le grand Uchiwa , était perdu ,il était dans l'incapacité de résoudre l'énigme qu'était celui avec qui il avait crée un lien… Un lien dont il ne voulait pas mais auquel il était suffisamment attacher pour ne pas avoir réussit malgré toutes ses paroles et tout ses actes à détruire.

Il tenait face à lui le corps sans vie de son « ami » son esprit n'était pas fait pour ce genre de sentiment. Il avait tué en lui tout ce qu'il pouvait éprouver pour un autre être humain, et cet idiot continuait de frapper dans son cœur .

Le front appuyé sur celui de son blond il soupira.

-Sors de mon cœur ! Naruto sort de là !

Des pleures… Au loin… Entre ses bras la frêle silhouette sembla se transformer en fumée…

-Naruto…

Le noir semblait l'entourer de partout , peu importait ou se posait son regard seul le noir lui faisait écho…

Les pleurs reprirent doux et lointain, il se dirigea vers eux … Ce n'était pas de gros pleurs , mais des larmes retenus, celle que l'on cache alors qu'on est entouré de pleins de monde mais que personne ne vous voit.

Il les connaissaient bien ses larmes là pour en avoir tellement versé et combien les gens y avaient été aveugle , elles étaient coincé en lui , elles ne sortaient pas ses larmes là … On les gardait en soi jusqu'à ce qu'elles nous étouffent.

A pas lent il se dirigea vers le doux son de celle-ci , larmes de cristal qui glissent sur des joues marquées par leur passage , sorties de magnifiques yeux bleus ravagé par la tristesse… Au loin dans la noirceur , une faible lueur et une silhouette douloureusement familière.

-Je te déteste Naruto !

Il continua d'avancer vers elle, petite silhouette fragile , tête baissé , le regard mouillé, le nez qui coule et la solitude si lourde qu'elle l'empêche de respirer.

Sasuke s'avança et fit le tour de la balançoire sur laquelle la petite silhouette était recroquevillé , il s'agenouilla devant elle .

-Naruto ? Souffla doucement la voix de l'Uchiwa.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste ? Pleura l'enfant. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

-Tu n'as rien fait ?

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas de papa ni de maman ?

-Moi non plus je n'en ai plus.

-Pourquoi je suis seul ?

-Non tu n'es pas seul , tu ne l'as jamais été ...répondit la voix de l'autre en écho.

Le décors changea et Sasuke se retrouva devant un Naruto d'une dizaine d'année , toujours en pleurs.

-Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? Pourquoi je suis le seul qui n'arrive à rien ?

-Parce que tu ne peux pas réussir là ou les autres réussissent.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es fait pour réussir là où tout les autres vont échouer !

A nouveau changement de décor et d'âge un Naruto désormais âgé de 14 ans lui faisait face, il y avait de la rage sur son visage.

-Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as laissé seul ? Pourquoi tu es partit sans moi ?

-Parce que là ou j'allais tu n'y avais pas ta place.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es la lumière et que je suis né pour l'obscurité !

-Si je suis la lumière pourquoi je ne peux pas t'éclairer ?

-Tu le fais … Tu es ce qui fait vivre mes ténèbres. Sans lumière pas de ténèbres… Sans ténèbres pas de lumière …

De nouveau un vertige , un Naruto adulte paru devant lui.

-Je ne comprends pas ? Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ? Est-ce que j'existe encore pour toi ?

-Tu es mon opposé , l'autre partie de moi… De tout temps il faut un ying et un yang ,si tu es là j'existe si tu disparais je disparais avec toi … Moi sans toi ou toi sans moi nous ne pouvons être…

-Je suis ton autre partie ?

-Tu es mon cœur … La partie de moi qui aime …

-Pourquoi ? Je n'y suis pas … Gémit une voix 'y ai jamais été … Il y a un trou là… Fit la voix brisé de l'autre ,une main douloureusement crispé sur son cœur.

-Tu y as toujours été tu prends tellement de place, idiot de blond, qu'il n'y a de place pour rien d'autre dedans que toi et ta stupidité !

Deux yeux bleus clair et puissant se posèrent enfin sur lui.

-Sasuke ?

-Tu es revenu ?

-Ou sommes nous ?

-Dans ton esprit .

-Je ne me reconnais pas.

-Tu t'y es perdu. Tu dois te retrouver .

-Où ?

-Commence par me dire…

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Claqua la voix dure de l'Uchiwa.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi !

-Pourquoi ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Tu n'as toujours rien compris !

-Toi non plus tu ne comprends rien !

-Alors expliques moi ! Puisque je suis un abrutit de blond !

-Oui tu es un idiot ! Un stupide blond qui ne comprends rien à rien !

-Alors expliques moi ! Hurla t il. Explique moi ! Je ne comprends rien… J'en ai assez….

-Naruto ! Souffla le te bats contre des chimères ! Tu ne le fais pas pour moi !

-Bien sur que si !

-Non !

-Si ! C'est juste pour toi ! Seulement pour toi !Parce que ton frère m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi … Parce que Sakura voulait que tu reviennes….

-Alors tu es encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !

-Arrête de dire ça ! Sasuke !

-Naruto ! Grogna le brun les poings sérrés.

Le brun lui tournait le dos il était dans une rage folle. Presque autant que lorsqu'il voulait tuer son frère !

-Naruto ! Je t'en veux !

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je t'en veux ! A quel point je suis en colère contre toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce que je t 'ai encore fait ?

-Ce que tu as fait ? Tu me demandes ce que tu as fait ?

La voix du brun montait , la colère perçait chacun de ses mots.

-Oui ...Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? Avec toi ?

-Ce qui ne va pas ?

-Oui… Oui…. OUI… Hurla le blond hors de lui. Je suis à bout ! Tu ne le vois pas ?

Sasuke le saisit violemment par les épaules et se mit à le secouer fou de rage.

-Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans le fait que je ne t'ai rien demander ! Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses vivre avec nous !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour vivre avec vous ! Et je ne veux pas vivre avec vous !

-Mais nous oui ! On a besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi !

-C'est faux !

-C'est vrai !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Fit la voix polaire du n'en as jamais eu besoin !

-Bien sur que si ! Tu es mon ami ! La personne que j'aime le plus !

-Comment peux-tu me dire ça après ce que tu as fait ?

La voix du brun était blanche , dénué de tout n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère ou de quoi que se soit d'autre dedans.

Elle semblait vide .

.

.

A suivre ...


	11. Chapter 11

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

.

* * *

 _Résumé_ : Naruto s'est perdu dans son propre esprit et ne veut pas revenir. Sasuke qui l'a plongé dans un genjutsu se voit dans l'obligation d 'aller le chercher… Mais que va-t-il découvrir au fond de l'âme tourmenté de son ex-équipier ?

Arrivé au fond de son esprit brisé, Sasuke a une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Naruto. Il lui livre ce qu'il n'a jamais osé raconté à personne. Mais qu'y a t il réellement dans leur cœur à tous les deux ? Sauront ils enfin se trouver ?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **AMOUR BLESSE chap 11**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

(reprise du chap 10)

 _-Comment peux-tu me dire ça après ce que tu as fait ?_

 _La voix du brun était blanche , dénué de tout, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère ou de quoi que se soit d'autre dedans. Elle semblait vide ._

 ** _._**

 ** _Chap 11_**

 ** _._**

-Ce que j'ai fait ? Chuchota le blond.

-Comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes après avoir fait cela ?...Après avoir vendu ton corps….Après avoir laisser ses hommes… te toucher…

La rage recommençait à poindre dans le voix de Sasuke qui s'était durcit.

-Oui….Murmura la voix douloureuse du blond. Je t'aime… Même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas… Même si ce que j'ai fait… Si ce qu'il reste de moi te dégoûte….

-Me dégoûte ? Demanda froidement le brun. Me dégoûte ? Si ce que tu as fait me dégoûte ?

Sasuke s'avança à nouveau vers lui.

-Si ça me dégoûte ? Tu me demandes si ce que tu as fait pour moi… Me dégoûtes ? Ça ne me dégoûtes pas Naruto ! Ça me fait horreur ! Hurla le brun. **JE** me fais horreur ! Est-ce que tu imagines seulement un peu ce que **JE** ressens à cet instant ? Est-ce que tu imagines ce que j'ai … Ce avec quoi je dois vivre ?

Naruto le regardait ses joues couvertes de larmes, son nez coulant, n'avait plus rien de sexy. Le brun attrapa un mouchoir et essuya le nez qui coulait.

-Comment veux tu que ça ne me dégoûte pas ? Siffla t il. Je t'en veux Naruto ! Je t'en veux ! Je pourrais te faire souffrir plus que tu n'as jamais souffert jusqu'à maintenant ! Tellement je suis en rage contre toi !

-Je… Je ne comprends pas . Renifla le blond.

-Tu ne comprends pas ? Hein crétin de débile de blond !

Celui-ci secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Je dois vivre avec le fait que tu te sois vendu pour moi… POUR MOI ! Naruto ! Hurla le brun. Vivre avec le fait que ces salauds …

Sasuke marqua une pause. Cherchant à reprendre contact avec ce qu'il ressentait , avec des mots qu'il cherchait à poser sur sa rage….

Sur ses émotions.

-Que ces sous merde aient posés leurs sales mains immondes sur ton corps… Qu'ils ont profané ce qui m'appartient !

Sasuke se saisit du visage de son blond et approcha celui-ci du sien obligeant Naruto à planter ses orbes d'un bleu délavé dans les siens rendu écarlates par la haine qui transpirait de tout son corps…

-Je pourrais tuer, torturer chacun d 'eux que cela n'assouvirait pas ma haine pour ce que tu as fait. Je pourrais les découper en morceau Naruto et les regarder se tordre de douleur que ça n'effacerait pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait… Et je vais devoir vivre avec ça Naruto ! Je vais devoir vivre en sachant que des types … non des animaux .. .

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non les animaux ne sont pas comme ça, ils ne détruisent pas comme seul l'être humain en est capable…. Je vais devoir vivre en sachant ce que ces monstres t'ont fait. Et la seule chose que je veux c'est tout détruire sur cette fichu planète ! A commencer par toi !

Sasuke soupira et appuya son front contre celui du blond.

-Je t'en veux! Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as fait ! Pour moi ! A cause de moi ! Jamais… A cause de ce que tu m'obliges à éprouver pour toi !

Les mains du brun repoussèrent délicatement les mèches blondes beaucoup trop longue à ses yeux , découvrant le beau visage toujours hébété, puis saisissant son sabre il trancha celles-ci d'un mouvement vif et sur , rendant au blond en face de lui, sa coupe de cheveux rebelle et fouillis…

-Sas'...

-Je ne te pardonnerai jamais… Je vais devoir vivre en sachant que chaque fois que je vais croiser ton regard … Je saurai…. Je saurai que je suis responsable que c'est à cause de moi…

-Je ne te le demande pas ! Je ne te demande pas de vivre avec ça… Moi je voulais seulement..

-Je sais ce que tu voulais, Dobe!

Naruto hésitait, son corps tout entier tremblait.

-Sas'… Renifla le blond.

La main fine se saisit du poignet dorée et il l'attira contre lui. Naruto se laissa aller contre le torse puissant et le brun referma ses bras autour du corps trop fin.

-Tu dois manger, Dobe !

Naruto soupira.

-Tu es trop maigre !

Sasuke lui releva le menton et plongea son regard de jais dans les orbes bleus.

-Arrête de pleurer ! Uzuratonkashi !

Le blond renifla. Sasuke essuya de nouveau le nez rouge.

-Dobé va y'avoir de la morve pleins ma chemise !

-M'en fou ! Renifla le jeune homme face à lui.

Sasuke garda son regard dardé dans celui du blond. Accroché, cherchant quelque chose dans les orbes bleus.

Quoi ?

Il ne le savait pas.

-Cette nuit là… Commença soudain le brun.

-Hein ?

-Dans cette auberge à pute !

-Je ne … Commença le blond, mais le brun posa brutalement sa main sur les lèvres pâles de son compagnon.

-Tais-toi dobe ! Tu me laisses parler, maintenant !

Il reprit son souffle et reprit lentement

\- Cette nuit-là … Tu es revenu à moi...Tu m'as drogué ?

Le blond secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Tu m'as drogué… Je n'ai pas tout oublié mais je sais quels effets ont quasiment toutes les drogues sur moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la main posée sur ses lèvres ne lui permettait pas de s'exprimer correctement.

-Mmmmm….

-Non ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire… Je sais que j'ai été nul sur ce coup… En même temps … Je ne vais pas dire que ce genre de pratique me soit familière… Avoua l'Uchiwa mal à l'aise alors qu'un ricanement se faisait entendre dans son dos.

-T'as gueule le Renard ! Siffla-t-il.

-OroMmmmm...PerMmmm…

-C'est pas parce que j'ai passé quelques années avec ce pervers pédophile que j'en suis un… Et je n'ai pas l'habitude de traîner dans des lieux de débauche. Contrairement à toi qui vivait avec un vrai pervers… Finit-il par marmonner.

Sasuke garda un long moment le silence et fini par se lancer en retirant sa main de la bouche du blond qu'il avait maintenu scellé.

-Ce que je voulais savoir… C'est si… Tu l'as fait … Par obligation… Ou si tu l'as fait volontairement avec moi… Parce que… Tu en avais envie… Envie de le faire avec moi…

Les orbes bleus se posèrent sur le visage pâle et tendu face à lui qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

-Si je te dis que je l'ai fait parce qu'il aurait vérifié de toute façon ?

Sasuks serra les dents. Il savait qu'il avait été particulièrement violent à l'égard du blond. Mais il ne fallait pas attendre de lui qu'il soit tendre … ce n'était pas ce à quoi la vie l'avait habitué…

-Je vois. Fit-il simplement.

-Non tu ne vois pas !

-…

-Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti quand tu as…

Sasuke se détourna, mais le blond l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Regarde-moi ! Regarde-moi Sasuke !

Le Nukenin posa son regard noir sur lui et plongea dans les orbes bleus.

-Tu m'as frappé… non tu m'as cogné… Mais ça j'ai l'habitude ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se battait … ce qui m'a fait mal… Je peux comprendre que … Enfin je suis un homme et toi aussi…. Alors je peux comprendre que … Enfin….

-Ça va j'ai compris pas la peine de me faire un dessin Dobe !

-Ce qui m'a fait mal c'est que tu me prennes comme si je n'étais rien… Comme si je n'étais personne …

Sasuke plongea aux fonds des orbes bleus semblant chercher une réponse à son interrogation.

Il soupira.

-Alors tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

-Remarqué quoi ?

-L'homme, celui qui dans le couloir a vérifié la première fois que tu as partagé ma couche ! Tu n'as pas senti sa présence ? Il est resté tout le temps derrière la porte à te surveiller !

-De quoi ? Souffla le blond.

-Cet homme il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux ! Et il n'attendait certainement pas de moi que je me montre doux et patient ! Je ne fréquente pas les lieux de prostitution mais je sais comment ça marche !

-Je…

-Si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'un geste de tendresse ou si je t'avais ne serait-ce que parler, ta couverture était foutu !

Naruto le regardait silencieusement.

-Je ne t'ai pas renversé sur le sol et prit comme je l'ai fait par plaisirs… Mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix ! Et si je n'ai pas sécher tes larmes ni retenu mes coups c'est parce qu'il n'a pas cessé de nous surveiller… Et que les gens savent que je ne supporte pas les prostitués.

-Sas'…

-Les drogues ne me font rien Naruto… Mais j'ai fait comme si car je ne voulais pas te blesser plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait…

Sasuke passa une main lasse sur son visage pâle et détourna le regard.

-Sauf que tu étais … Putain … de bandant …

Naruto rougit violemment.

-A cheval sur moi ….Empaler sur mon sexe… Bon dieu… Naruto, je ne suis pas un saint non plus…. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie que j'avais de m'enfoncer en toi….

Le brun avait rougit en parlant alors que le Démon renard ricanait de ses aveux.

Naruto était devenu écarlate et gardait la tête baissé tellement il se sentait gêné, quand à Sasuke il était pratiquement mort de honte.

-Putain heureusement qu'on est dans ta tête Dobe !

Naruto hésita avant de se mettre à rire. Sasuke leva alors les yeux sur lui et le regarda .

-Quoi ? Demanda le blond en le regardant de ses magnifique yeux bleus pétillant.

-J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais sourire ! Marmonna le brun en se détournant.

Naruto s'avança prudemment derrière le brun, le regard rivé sur son dos.

-Ne Sasuke ?

-Mmm…

-Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ?

-A ton avis ? Marmonna le brun.

Naruto se redressa et se planta devant lui et posa ses yeux clairs sur lui. Sasuke détourna le regard , Kami sama qu'est-ce qu'il détestait que Naruto le regarda ainsi. Tout autant qu'il aimait savoir ce regard posé en permanence sur lui.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ?

-Espérer quoi ?

-Sasuke tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? S'énerva quelque peu le blond.

Sasuke laissa un rictus apparaître au coin de sa lèvre .

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Hein ? Sas' ?

Inconsciemment le blond se mit à trembler et ses lèvres frémirent ,prémices de larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser de ses somptueux saphirs. Sasuke le sentit comme quelque chose qui le fit frissonner, sa main glissa jusqu'à celle du blond et ses doigts enlacèrent les siens.

-Ce ne sont pas des choses à me demander Dobe ! Siffla le brun à voix basse.

-Je…

-Ne m'en demande pas trop , Naruto !

-Mais…

Le brun se retourna et chopa le blond contre un mur.

-L'avantage de ton cerveau c'est qu'il y a tellement de nœud dedans qu'on trouve des murs partout !

-Hein ?

-Écoute moi bien,Usuratonkashi, car je ne le répéterai pas et même sous la torture je nierai ce que je vais te dire maintenant dans ta petite tête pleine de vide !

-Hey ma tête est pas vide ! C'est juste que c'est rangé à ma façon !

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

Sasuke plongea ses yeux sombres dans ceux de son ex équipier.

-Écoute moi bien Naruto ! Et n'oublie pas même sous la torture je nierai avoir prononcé ses mots jusqu'à ma mort !

Naruto hocha lentement la tête se demandant bien ce que son équipier voulait lui dire de si important.

-Je ne suis pas gay ! Naruto …

-Ça c'est sur ! Commença le blond. T'es même carrément sinistre !

-Crétin ! Siffla le brun en lui décochant une calotte derrière la tête. Gay dans le sens ou je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes.

-Ah, ben moi non plus ! Sourit le blond.

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir désabusé.

-Kami sama c'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin que toi !

-C'est bon Sas' … Sourit le blond doucement. Je plaisantais, j'avais compris.

-Naruto !

-Promis je dirai plus rien.

Agacé, Sasuke laissa échapper un sifflement et sans prévenir le blond, il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent ne s'attendant pas du tout à se faire embrasser comme ça. Les lèvres douces du brun caressaient doucement les siennes et sa langue vint réclamer l'accès à la sienne, l'instant de stupeur passé, Naruto avait rendu les armes…

Son corps appuyé contre celui du brun se coulait contre lui et ses yeux désormais clos il n'était qu'à l'écoute de la douceur de la caresse que lui offrait la langue du brun en venant enlacer la sienne… Errant et redécouvrant la douceur de sa cavité, Sasuke avait plaqué le blond contre le mur et dévorait consciencieusement la bouche au goût sucré.

Le brun ne put retenir un grognement, alors qu'il relâchait la bouche du blond planté en face de lui et complètement paumé.

-Sas'…

-Mmmm…

-Je ne comprends plus rien…

-Je sais que tu es lourd Naruto mais tu pourrais quand même faire un effort !

-Un effort ? Un effort ? Je ne fais que ça ! Hurla le blond.

-Chut ! Souffla le brun en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je te parle pas des autres, je te parle de faire un effort pour comprendre ce que moi je fais.

-Je comprends pas ! Il y a une heure tu me jetais à la figure que j'étais qu'une pute qui aimait se faire défoncer et là tu m'embrasses… Comme…Enfin….Ça donne l'impression que…. Je comprends pas … Je comprends rien Sasuke… Je ne te comprends plus, je n'y arrive plus.

Le brun soupira.

-Bon on va vite te resituer d'abord ! Ça fait 10 jours que t 'es dans les vapes Naruto !

-Quoi ?

-Mmm….

-10 jours ?… 10 jours ?

-Mmm…

-Je...Tu…

-D'habitude le seul fait que je te tienne contre moi suffit à te calmer toi et ton foutu renard.

- _Grrr…_.Grogna Kurama pas content d'être relégué au second plan.

-Sauf que là ! Je n'ai pas réussi à te calmer, ton renard s'est mis à tout dévaster autour de toi alors je t'ai plonger dans un genjustu !

-Tu as quoi ? Tu m'as fait quoi ?

 _-Il nous a balancé en enfer ! Grogna Kurama. C'est à cause de lui que tu as revécu en boucle tout ce qu'on t'a fait subir ces derniers mois !_

-Pourquoi ?

Sasuke prit le visage fin entre ses mains et repoussa les mèches blondes si soyeuses.

-Je n'ai pas contrôler l'endroit où je t'envoyais … J'étais énervé … Je t'ai juste…

 _-Dégagé ! Siffla Le démon renard._

Le brun se retint de grogner dédaigneusement comme le faisait le Renard.

Lui aussi était en colère.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire ? Tu voulais que je souffre ? Je n'ai pas assez souffert jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu voulais quoi ? Me tuer ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Je comprends rien ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi !

-Je sais.

-Quoi ?

Naruto était abasourdit.

Sasuke se tenait devant lui et se pinçait le nez.

-Je sais. Répéta-t-il. Mes réactions ne sont pas logiques !

-Mmm…

-C'est ma phrase ça Dobe !

Le blond restait planté devant lui ne comprenant toujours rien.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Parce qu'il fallait empêcher ton renard de tout dévaster et vu que tu lui faisais faire n'importe quoi il fallait vous calmer tous les deux. Tu aurais pu tuer tout le monde autour de toi Naruto. Tu as complètement perdu les pédales !

-Je vois. Tu peux me relâcher maintenant, c'est bon !

-Non ça ne l'est pas. On n'a pas fini de discuter ! Siffla Sasuke alors que Naruto voulait s'éloigner de lui.

Il le saisit par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.

-Quand tu es dans les parages je fais toujours de la merde ! C'est infernal de vivre à tes côtés … pour moi. Je ne contrôle plus rien ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être dépassé par mes émotions… Et quand tu es là….

-Oui ? … Interrogea doucement le blond.

-Quand tu es là….

Sasuke détourna le regard en soupirant.

-Quand tu es là c'est le bordel ! Je ne peux plus rien faire de rationnel c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas rester à tes côtés. Dès que je suis avec toi …

-Hé bien quoi ?

-Je fais n'importe quoi ! Je…

-Oui ? …

-Putain tu m'aides pas là tu sais !

-Je sais ! Sourit doucement le blond ses doigts emmêlés aux siens.

-Ne fais plus rien pour moi, Naruto !

-Hein ? Demanda intelligemment le blond.

-Ne fais plus rien pour moi, s'il te plaît ! Ma dette envers toi est tellement lourde !

-Tu ne me dois rien Sasuke ! Tu es mon ami… Non tu es bien plus que ça… Je t'aime… Tu es la personne qui m'est le plus important ici.

-Je sais ! Et c'est bien ce qui m'ennuie !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Je te gène ? Mon amour pour toi te gène ? Murmura-t-il tristement.

-Non…Crétin ! Ton amour pour moi me rends « guimauve » …

-Ne ?

-Ça me rend idiot ! Siffla le brun.

Sasuke poussa un soupir et se pinça l'arête du nez.

* * *

.

Voilà le chapitre 11 est enfin publier. Cela vous apporte t il enfin des réponses?

Que pensez vous du changement de Sasuke?

Comprenez vous ce qu'il ressent? Le pourquoi de certains de ces agissements?

Que va t il se passer maintenant?

.

Suite au chapitre 12 , n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis .

.


	12. Chapter 12

**TITRE :** amour blessé

 **GENRE** : yaoi

 **BASE** : naruto

 **Pairing:** Sasuke x Naruto

 ** _Résumé_ **: Naruto s'est perdu dans son propre esprit et ne veut pas revenir. Sasuke qui l'a plongé dans un genjutsu se voit dans l'obligation d 'aller le chercher… Mais que va-t-il découvrir au fond de l'âme tourmenté de son ex-équipier ?

Arrivé au fond de son esprit brisé, Sasuke a une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Naruto. Il lui livre ce qu'il n'a jamais osé raconter à personne. Mais qu'y a-t-il réellement dans leur cœur à tous les deux ? Sauront-ils enfin se trouver ?

.

.

 ** _Petit blabla_** : voilà le chapitre 12 enfin , la fin de cette douloureuse histoire accouché dans la douleur pour un tas de raison

je ferai peut-être un épilogue (histoire de mettre nos chouchous ensemble)

mais ne l'attendez pas trop tôt (vu le nombre de mois qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ce chapitre)

J'espère néanmoins que celui-ci vous plaira .

Bonne lecture à vous.

.

* * *

.

.

 **AMOUR BLESSE**

chap 12

.

.

* * *

.

.

Chap 12

.

Sasuke était en train de se maudire, agacé par son propre comportement et par ce que l'obligeait à faire Naruto. Lui le grand, le froid, le glaçon puissance 10 , se retrouvait à faire une déclaration guimauve à souhait, à son crétin d'ami.

Ami ? Oui enfin non pas exactement. Difficile pour lui de dire exactement ou se situait son camarade qui n'en était plus un. Ils avaient partagé bien plus que de l'amitié.

-Où je me situe pour toi Naruto ? Réponds-moi.

-Sasuke… Je… Je tiens à toi … J'ai besoin de toi…

-Tu m'aimes ?

-…

Le blond ouvrit grand la bouche avant qu'une rougeur n'envahisse ses joues.

-J'ai tout donné pour toi… Chuchota t il. Mais toi ...

-Mmm…

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

Le brun posa son regard noir sur son ... ? Comment devait-il l'appeler ? Comment le considérait il ? Que se passerait il une fois sortit de l'esprit de son abrutit et pourtant si précieux compagnon. Il laissa échapper un soupir las.

-Je n'ai pas encore été assez clair ?

-Euh… Ben non.

-Je t'ai embrassé, j'ai couché avec toi ! Ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

-Ben je sais pas moi ! Tu passes ton temps à me gueuler dessus ! Et puis techniquement tu as pas couché avec moi…

-Ah ouais ? Vas y dis moi ce qu'on a fait ?

-Moi j'ai voulu faire l'amour avec toi…Mais toi tu…

-J'ai ?

-Toi aussi fait un effort ! Merde Sasuke essai de lire entre les lignes !

-Je lis pas entre les lignes ! Mais dans tes pensées et c'est déjà pas mal je trouve vu le bordel qui y règne !

-Je t'ai pas demandé de venir dans ma tête d'abord ! T'es chiant avec ça !

-Ben c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix ! Ton sale renard, aurait-il accepté quelqu'un d 'autre que moi ?

- _Vous voulez pas arrêter de vous engueuler et régler le problème par une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ! Soupira Kurama fatigué de les entendre discourir._

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

-Il a pas tord. soupira le brun.

\- Pardon ? Tu crois quand même pas qu'après ce que tu m'as dit je vais te laisser…

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres pâles du ninja.

\- Je t'aime !

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds alors que Sasuke le regardait fixement avant de rougir.

\- Redemande pas je ne le répéterai pas.

\- Mais… Commença-t-il complètement estomaqué.

\- Je vais te ramener.

\- Me ramener où ça ?

\- Te sortir de ce genjutsu… Te ramener auprès de ceux qui t'attendent. On discutera après dans le monde réel.

\- Tu vas encore me laisser en me traitant de sale pute ? demanda Naruto épuisé.

Sasuke ne put retenir un rictus.

\- Je pensais plutôt t'enfermer pour t'apprendre à qui tu appartiens désormais.

Naruto ne pu retenir une violente rougeur envahir ses joues sous le regard clairement lubrique du brun.

\- C'est pas drôle ! Marmonna le blond. Après tout ce que tu m'as fait ! Tout ce que j'ai subi.

Sasuke se pencha sur lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'enfermer loin de là. Tu as besoin de repos d'être loin de tout ça. Et moi j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Je saurai me faire pardonner ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Le regard de Sasuke vira à l'écarlate alors que dans ses pupilles les 3 virgules apparaissaient pour se transformer lentement.

\- Si tu répètes quoi que ce soit de ce qui s'est dit ici, je le nierai jusqu'à ma mort !

\- J'avais compris. Soupira le blond. Relation cachée et tout et tout… Murmura-t-il abattu.

\- Crétin j'ai jamais dit ça !

\- Hein ?

\- Je n'ai jamais parlé de relation cachée, ni de quoi que ce soit comme ça.

Naruto sentit une main se poser sur son visage et un tourbillon apparu autour de lui.

-O n rentre. Fit la voix de Sasuke alors que leurs images s'effaçaient de devant Kurama.

Le renard poussa un soupir.

 _\- Enfin du calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont chiants ces deux gamins !_

 _._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

Dans les bois, bien à l'abri dans la cabane, Sakura et le reste de l'équipe attendaient en se demandant combien de temps cela allait encore durer. Lorsqu'enfin un frémissement du côté du brun les rameuta tous autour des deux corps étendus au sol.

Sasuke se redressa et se massa les tempes, il avait mal au crâne. Être dans la tête de Naruto c'était vraiment plus dur que de survivre à un combat.

A sa gauche toujours étendu le corps se mit en mouvement et se redressa en se grattant la tête, geste terriblement familier.

Kiba posa ses yeux noisette sur son pote et lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Yo Naruto t'es de retour ?

Le blond releva la tête et aperçu la tête de son ami qui semblait inquiet, il voulut parler par fut devancer par une énorme boule de poils qui se mit à lui laver vigoureusement la figure.

-Merde Kiba vire ton clebs il pu de la gueule ! Akamaru pousse toi ! Râla le blond en cherchant à se dépêtrer de l'énorme peluche qui le lavait avec entrain.

Kiba attrapa son chien en riant.

\- Aka ! Lâcha ce lourdaud de Naruto, il serait capable de te laver les dents avec sa brosse à dent.

\- Hey ! S'exclama le blond vexé. Je prête pas ma brosse à dent moi !

\- Tu as l'air en forme Naruto ! Fit Lee en lui tendant son pouce.

\- Au poils mon pote ! Sourit le blond de toutes ses dents.

Kakashi se pencha vers Sasuke et murmura.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il redevienne comme avant ?

Le brun laissa échapper un soupir.

\- Mmm…

\- Sasuke tu sais que ce n'est pas une réponse ! Fit Yamato.

Le brun se redressa alors que Naruto se tournait soudain vers lui.

\- Ou tu vas teme ? Commença à angoisser le blond direct.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand un bruit abominable se fit entendre. Naruto rougit violemment et passa une main gênée derrière son crâne.

\- Euh…je crois que j'ai faim… Rit doucement le blond.

\- Non ? Sans rire ?

\- Va te falloir un abonnement chez Ichiraku pour te remplumer ! Marmonna le brun en remettant son katana dont il avait été destitué.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien ! Siffla le brun. Je dois m'absenter, j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Des trucs ? fit le blond en lui sauta dessus le chopant par le col. Des trucs ? Quels trucs ? Où ça ? Où tu comptes encore te barrer ? S'énerva le blond. Tu me ramènes et c'est pour te tirer?

Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir et un rictus étira légèrement le coin de sa lèvre.

« Au secours un Naruto jaloux. » Pensa-t-il.

-Rassure moi tu ne vas pas devenir comme ses femmes qui me tournent autour ? s'amusa cyniquement Sasuke en saisissant la main qui s'accrochait à sa chemise.

-Quoi ? De quoi tu parles Bâtard ?

Sasuke attrapa le visage du blond entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement, les yeux clairs s'écarquillant de surprise alors que la colère du jeune homme disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

-Je vais juste régler un problème. Toi, tu rentres à Konoha et tu m'attends bien sagement chez toi ! Je m'occuperai de tes fesses à mon retour ! Sourit malicieusement le brun.

-Teme ! Commença Naruto dont les joues avaient viré à la tomate trop mûre sous l'allusion.

-Tu rentres à Konoha faire ton rapport, tu rassures ta grand-mère j'en ai marre de me faire engueuler pour toi. Siffla le brun. Que j'ai pas à te courir après à mon retour !

Sasuke claqua des doigts et Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo apparurent.

-Yo Sas'ke ! Fit l'homme poisson en sirotant sa boisson.

-J'ai un travail pour vous.

-Chouette je commençais sérieusement à me rouiller.

Alors que Sasuke allait partir à la suite de son groupe, il attrapa le blond par la taille et colla son front au sien.

-Je vais revenir. Souffla-t-il pour n'être entendu que de lui. Tu me fais confiance Dobe ?

Naruto tremblait. Sasuke pouvait le sentir.

Le regard sombre plongea au plus profond des saphirs de son compagnon. Il savait tout ce qui avait été, mais pour pouvoir continuer à avancer et surtout avec lui, il avait des comptes à régler, et pour cela nul besoin de ce crétin blond au bord de la crise de nerf. Ils allaient devoir arpenter un chemin semé d'embûche, pas plus simple que ce qu'il avait déjà affronter. Ils étaient deux hommes, deux ninja et lui en plus il était recherché, il était un nunkenin. Il ne fallait pas imaginer que tout allait se régler simplement parce qu'il décidait de venir vivre près de lui.

\- Tu rentres à Konoha, tu manges, tu dors, tu me coupes ses cheveux de merde et … Il se pencha dans son cou et le renifla. Tu te débarrasses de l'odeur de femme qui imprègne ton corps. Tu remets ton horrible truc orange et tu brûles tes kimonos ! Je veux retrouver mon équipier, pas une poule de luxe. Tu es à moi et ton autre toi a été à trop de monde. Tu m'appartiens!

Il se sépara du corps de Naruto contre lequel il était et vit les mains dorées accrochés à sa chemise comme pour le retenir.

\- Laisse moi 3 jours, 4 maximum.

\- Où tu vas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Qui me dit que tu vas revenir ? Commença à s'énerver le blond en le secouant. Hein ? Hein ? Répond !

Sasuke se passa une main lasse sur la figure, non décidément un Naruto version femme jalouse ça le faisait pas du tout, en même temps il n'allait pas nier qu'être l'unique centre d'intérêt de son crétin préféré le dérangeait.

Après avoir hésité, Sasuke plongea sa main dans la poche de son sarouel avant de la ressortir. Il déplia ses doigts et ceux-ci s'ouvrirent sur une fine chaîne en argent auquel était accroché une bague. Il passa la chaîne autour de cou de son compagnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- C'était à ma mère. Fit Sasuke en tenant l'anneau dans sa main. C'était son alliance. Quand mon frère a tué les miens c'est tout ce que j'ai récupéré. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste des miens Quatre Jours. Je serais de retour dans 4 jours. En attendant je te la confie.

Sasuke recula et disparu par la baie ouverte par ses compagnons de route qui disparurent à sa suite. Naruto serra ses doigts fins autour de la délicate alliance.

4 Jours…

Il allait devoir attendre 4 jours…

Il lui avait promis…

\- Si tu rentres pas dans 4 jours, je jure de te retrouver et je te tuerai de mes propres mains. siffla Naruto entre ses dents.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait ainsi saisit. Kakashi lui sourit sous son masque.

\- On va si dans 4 jour sil n'est pas rentrer, j'irai moi-même le chercher par la peau du cul pour te le ramener.

Le regard bleu était loin d'être sur de lui et semblait tremblant.

\- naruto? interrogea son ancien sensei.

\- Vous..vous croyez que j'ai le droit? souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers son équipière qui faisait son sac un peu à l'écart.

Kakashi suivit son regard et réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre.

\- Naruto, c'est Sasuke qui a fait ce choix. Ce n'est pas de ton ressors de choisir vers qui son cœur c'est tourné. Il t'a choisit , il y a longtemps qu'il l'a fait, même s'il t'a tourné le dos, il n'a pas été capable de te tuer. Tu es bien trop important pour lui. Tu es ce qui le retient ici, ce qui fait battre son cœur, tu es son cœur.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- 4 Jours ! Tu lui avais dit 4 Jours ! Siffla Sakura dans le bureau de l'Hokage le cou de Sasuke enserré entre ses doigts colérique.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais ? Tu sais ? Tu sais dans quel état il est depuis ? Hein ? Tu sais ce qu'on doit supporter parce que Monsieur Uchiwa ne sait pas compter ? Heureusement que Kakashi t'es partit au cul! Sans ça on aurait même pas eu de tes nouvelles!

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si le Raikage est une tête de mule doublé d'un abrutit ? Et qu'il m'a retenu ? Et je te ferai remarqué que j'ai prévenu quand même !

\- Prévenu ? Prévenu ? Tu te fous du monde ? Je te cite : « J'aurai du retard ». T'appelle ça un message chaleureux toi ? Et tu as disparu 12 jours !

\- Ça aurait pu être pire ! Signala calmement le jeune nukenin.

\- Sakura! fit froidement Tsunade.

\- Mais enfin…

\- Sakura, s'il te plait ! Sasuke tu sais que je devrais te mettre en prison ?

\- Vous n'êtes plus Hokage.

\- Je le suis par la force des choses, il n'est pas en état actuellement d'assurer ce rôle, tu en es conscient?

\- Ça vous vous arrangez avec Naruto, je vais déjà avoir assez de problème de mon côté, ne me collez pas son incapacité à être Hokage en plus. Si vous me voulez me mettre en prison, vous gérerez Naruto !

Tsunade soupira, bon sang ce sale gamin était aussi chiant que son petit blond préféré.

\- D'accord va retrouver Naruto !

\- Vous vous arrangerez avec lui pour la prison on est bien d'accord ? Siffla le brun les bras croisés.

Tsunade lui jeta un regard noir.

\- File de là avant que je ne change d'avis.

Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et prit la porte laissant Sasuke continuer à vociférer de toute ses forces.

.

Problème numéro 1 résolu

Problème numéro 2 gérer Naruto.

.

Aie aie aie, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait regretter d'être rentrer. Il poussa un profond soupir tout en se dirigeant vers le petit studio de son ex coéquipier, futur amant attitré et futur époux s'il arrivait à survivre à sa première journée à Konoha.

Chemin faisant, il se demanda s'il devait apporter des fleurs ou des chocolats à son blond pour tenter de l'amadouer ? A moins qu'un tube de lubrifiant puisse faire passer la pilule ? Non il ne valait mieux pas, il n'avait pas envie de s'engueuler à peine rentrer.

Ses pas le menèrent directement au pieds de l'échoppe préféré de son crétin. Ichiraku.

Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres fines…

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Une heure plus tard et quelques sacs en plus, il se trouvait devant la porte du dit studio. Il avait beau avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, son esprit était demeuré totalement imperméable à la situation ne lui étant d'aucune aide. Il avait réglé ses comptes avec tous ceux qui avaient rencontré Naruto sous sa couverture. Il n'avait laissé aucun survivant, aucune maison intacte, il ne restait rien ni de la maison close, ni de la petite maisonnette au bord du lac… Il avait acheté le silence des autres prostitués, pour eux il ne l'avait jamais vu, il n'avait jamais existé. Le propriétaire avait subit les douces tortures de Karin avant de succomber à sa rage.

Plus en dernier arrêt, il avait été trouvé le Raikage afin d'obtenir sa reddition, il était hors de question que Naruto porte son fardeau, ni qu'il est à souffrir davantage. De plus il voulait des excuses quand à ce qui'l avait exigé du blond pour sa soit-disant sécurité. Cela lui avait coûté son œil gauche et son bras gauche mais il s'en foutait, c'était un bien petit prix à payer pour rendre sa liberté à celui qui lui était si précieux. Mais surtout il avait obtenu que celui-ci vienne présenter en personne ses excuses à Naruto. et Sasuke n'aurait accepter aucune contrepartie, il considérait que face à toute la souffrance que Naruto avait subit c'était bien peu.

Il avait profité de ses 12 jours loin de lui pour réfléchir à la situation. Et il souffrait encore, dés qu'il se posait cela lui revenait en pleine face comme une claque et il avait envie de pleurer car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais effacer ce qu'il avait vécu pour lui, à cause de lui.

Naruto avait beau dire, il avait beau faire, chaque fois qu'il croisait ses merveilleux yeux bleus, chaque fois qu'il les voyait se voiler de tristesse, il avait des envie de meurtres. Il était sa lumière, son soleil, sa raison de croire en l'humain et lui, il avait salit cette lueur d'espoir. Il donnerait sa vie pour lui, il ne supporterait plus de le voir rabaissé, humilié ou blessé.

Il avait le cœur brisé et un goût amer dans la bouche, il voulait faire demi-tour et le seul fait d'être là le remplissait de dégoût pour lui-même. Il ne méritait pas l'amour de cet homme et pourtant il en avait tellement besoin. Il posa avec précaution ses sacs et recula d'un pas pour se détourner de la porte.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Claqua une voix qu'il reconnu sans mal. Ça fait 12 jours ! 12 jours que tu es partit ! 12 jours que je t'attends!

Naruto sauta sur le balcon et vint le rejoindre, il le saisit par le col de son manteau et se mit à le secouer.

\- 12 jours ! Teme ! Tu ne sais plus compter ? Orochi-pervers t'as passer le cerveau à la moulinette ? Hurla-t-il avant de le faire tomber.

Il monta à califourchon sur les hanches du brun et se mit à vociférer hors de lui.

\- 12 jours ! Teme !

\- Tu te répètes soupira Sasuke en tournant la tête sur le côté tandis que le blond continuait cracher ses invectives.

\- 12 jours c'est pas 4 jours ! Hein ? Et me prévenir ? Non bien sur que non !

\- J'ai prévenu Kakashi sensei.

\- Kakashi ? Tu rigoles ? Il est déjà pas foutu d'être à l'heure pour les entraînements et tu comptes sur lui pour faire passer un message ?

\- Désolé .

\- Non, non, pas question, pas de désolé ! Tu seras de corvée de ménage, de repas, de vaisselle et de linge jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

\- Si tu veux. souffla le brun en se redressant légèrement avec son seul bras valide.

Naruto glissa sur ses genoux et son regard clairs se posa enfin calmement sur son aperçu la mèche tombante sur celui-ci et la releva délicatement pour la faire passer derrière son oreille. Son geste se suspendit de lui même laissant celle-ci retomber devant l'œil clos.

\- Que...souffla la voix du blond étranglé.

\- C'est rien. Fit Sasuke en prenant sa main.

Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse du jeune homme au dessus de lui. De sa main valide il attrapa la nuque de Naruto et attira son front contre le sien.

\- Ce n'est rien d'accord ? Ce n'est pas important.

\- Comment… bafouilla Naruto. Qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Naruto. souffla Sasuke contre ses lèvres. Je suis rentré. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis à Konoha, je suis avec toi. Je ne partirai plus.

Les saphirs se levèrent vers les onyx qui ne le quittaient pas. Naruto avait l'impression que son cœur c'était déchiré dans sa poitrine. Il avait voulu le protéger et il avait le sentiment d'avoir échouer. Un sanglot lui échappa.

-Ne sois pas triste. Je ne le suis pas moi ! C'est pas cher payé en échange de tout ce que tu as vécu.

Sasuke entoura avec douceur les épaules de son précieux compagnon lui laissant le temps de se calmer avant de le convaincre de rentrer. La porte se referma derrière eux alors que Naruto allait poser sur la table les sacs remplis de bol de ramen. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Sasuke et regarda celui-ci poser son manteau et ses orbes azurés se posèrent sur l'absence de bras gauche.

Sasuke sentit avant même de voir les larmes de son amant. Il soupira et s'approcha de lui.

\- Je sus désolé..souffla Naruto .Tellement désolé.

\- Pas moi ! Le Raikage ne te demandera plus rien et ne fera rien contre Konoha. fit il en lui montrant son bras gauche. Et ceux qui t'ont fait du mal ne sont plus là pour en parler. Quand à ça, fit il en désignant son œil. Je l'ai laissé à mon frère pour ne jamais oublier.

Sasuke glissa sa main dans les courtes mèches blondes et savoura leur attira doucement le corps encore retourné par la situation contre lui. Naruto leva les yeux vers lui et Sasuke effleura délicatement du bout des lèvres les siennes.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il. J'ai..

\- Chut ! On aura tout le temps de discuter après…

Naruto noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant et se nicha dans son cou. Sasuke posa son nez dans ses cheveux respirant l'odeur familière de son ancien camarade retrouvant le mélange singulier de lui et d'odeur de soupe. Il fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau dorée et planta tendrement ses dents dans son cou s'attirant un rire doux qui apaisa son cœur blessé.

Tout ne faisait que commencer entre eux, ils avaient tout à ré-apprendre.

.

* * *

.

Je pense que comme moi cette histoire vous laisse un petit goût d'inachevé et je le comprends.

Commencé il y a plus de 10 ans quand j'ai commencé à lire Naruto et à écrire sur ce fandom et terminé là aujourd'hui.

Et je la publie dans la foulée.

le chapitre est surement pleins de fautes

Néanmoins voilà la fin , enfin j'ai envie de dire. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que cette histoire n'aurai jamais de fin car je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire.

je n'avais plus d'idée de comment la clôturer j'étais perdu tout autant que Naruto et Sasuke dans l'esprit de Naruto et je n'arrivais pas à en sortir.

Mais ça y est voilà les dernières lignes du chapitre sont tombés.

Ina99 je te dédis ce chapitre puisque c'est grâce à ton commentaire que la fin est venu.

A bientôt sur une autre histoire =)

.


End file.
